Pasion o Amor
by Marin Silivant
Summary: creyo que el amor y el deseo iban de a mano, que no se podía desear a una persona si no se amaba, y si se amaba a alguien se deseaba también, esa era la lógica, ¿Cómo podía haber otra?, ¿Cómo podía desear a alguien que no amaba y amar a otro a la vez?
1. Capitulo 1: Pasion

PASION O DESEO

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Siempre creí que el amor y el deseo iban de a mano, que no se podía desear a una persona si no se amaba, y si se amaba a alguien se deseaba también, esa era la lógica, ¿Cómo podía haber otro?, ¿Cómo podía desear a alguien que no amaba y amar a otro a la vez?

Estoy completamente segura de mi amor, amo a ese rubio con todo mi corazón, cada vez que lo veo me invade una emoción indescriptible, le admiro más que a nadie, por su fuerza, por su entrega, por su corazón… Lo espere tanto tiempo, siempre viéndolo desde lejos y apoyándolo en silencio, siempre esperando el momento para que me mirara, para que me hablara, para estar cerca de él, hasta que al fin mi amor fue correspondido. No podía desear nada mas cuando el fin Naruto me había visto como mujer y habíamos comenzado a ser una pareja, aun recordaba con emoción la primera vez que me había besado, fue algo tan electrizante que estuvo apunto de desmayarme en sus brazos…

Pero cuando aquel otro me beso…

Nunca lo imagine, nunca lo vi venir, él y yo… ¿Cómo pudo surgir?, en un principio él ni siquiera me soportaba, como imaginar que despertaría eso en mi.

**************

Todo había pasado un día que mi querido Naruto estaba en misión, llevaba algunos días fuera de la aldea y yo aunque lo extrañaba trataba de seguir con mis obligaciones, me disponía a ir a entrenar al bosque cuando lo mire, no era la primera vez que lo hacia lo había visto entrenar muchas veces pero en esa ocasión sus movimientos eran aun más suaves… estaba perfeccionando aun más el golpe suave y me detuve a observarlo, era increíble la manera en que controlaba sus movimientos, cada uno calculado, cada uno meditado y dirigido gracias al Byakugan. Sin darme cuenta había hasta dejado de respirar para no interrumpir y mi concentración en él era tanta que no percibía nada más, lo observaba con mi propia técnica para imitarlo después, no tardo mucho en notar mi presencia y se detuvo para mirarme de frente.

Se quedo en silencio sin decirme nada, simplemente con la mirada fija en mi, me puso nerviosa, como nunca antes… Siempre había tenido una mirada penetrante muy a pensar del _kekkei genkai_, me quede paralizada por unos instantes antes de pedir disculpas y volver a mi primera intención, entrenar en el bosque.

- ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo? – me pregunto deteniéndome en seco.

Me volví a él aun tímida y balbucee indecisa, él se giro perdiendo contacto visual y haciendo una mueca que reconocía de fastidio, sabia que le molestaba esa inseguridad mia siempre me lo había recalcado y sin pensarlo más camine hacia el centro de entrenamiento de la casa de la familia Hyūga.

- Si, claro – y me coloque frente a él.

El combate de entrenamiento transcurría como otras veces, entre los golpes él me hacia observaciones, comentarios, o indicaciones… hasta ese momento nunca le había derrotado y no pensaba que fuera diferente, termine contra la pared y con su mano a centímetros de golpearme.

- Eres más rápida – comento alejándose un poco de mi para que me incorporara – pero hay algo que mejoraría tu posición

Me indico que me acercara y me rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos para colocarme en una posición ligeramente diferente a la habitual, los brazos un poco más pegados al cuerpo y más flexionada de las rodillas

– Esto te dará un mayor empuje

No había tenido la consciencia hasta que me hablo que su rostro estaba junto al mío, no pude ignorar la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío, escuchaba claramente su respiración guiando mis brazos con sus manos y sin darme cuenta realmente me había agitado, se notaba en mi aliento. Sentía un calor cundir por todo mi cuerpo como si me fuera a desmayar, pero no por nerviosismo sino por ansiedad…

- ¿estas cansada? – Pregunto alejándose de mí, casi me dolió que lo hiciera y la confusión me invadió… - ¿Qué te pasa? – insistió perspicaz

- nada… - dije bajando la mirada nuevamente rehuyendo la suya – no te preocupes hermano

¿Qué me pasaba? No podía sostenerle la mirada, me sentía aturdida… él lo debió tomar nuevamente como un signo de debilidad y su expresión me reflejo nuevamente enfado, no sabia que hacer y solo pude caminar apenada fuera de su alcance… Pensé que estaría fuera de su alcance pero no fue así, aquella sensación me persiguió todo el día y aun más por la noche. Al estar recostada con el silencio de la oscuridad rememoraba vividamente esos escasos segundos en que su cuerpo estuvo cerca del mío, al hacerlo nuevamente sentía el calor quemar mi piel y acelerar mi corazón… al cerrar mis ojos sentía con más claridad su rostro cerca del mío, su alienta acariciándome… Me levante con sobresalto con la respiración entre cortada, lleve la mano a mi boca cubriéndola ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él? ¿Cómo me había alterado de esa manera? No podía entenderlo, pero tampoco podía dormir, así que me levante y prendí la luz…

- ¿Hinata que te esta pasando? – pregunte a mi reflejo sentada frente a él, solo podía reflejar una mirada de angustia, de perplejidad… escondí el rostro entre mis manos confundida ¿Por qué deseaba tanto que aquello se repitiera? Tenerlo cerca, sentir su aliento, su calidez… yo no era así…

Como si fuera un destello la imagen de Naruto vino a mi mente, levante la vista de golpe mirando nuevamente el espejo frente a mí… Naruto… sentía que le estaba fallando y eso me aterro, me dolió el solo imaginarme en lastimarlo; no pude evitar que lagrimas corrieran de mis ojos, me sentía horrible, culpable y al mismo tiempo confundida, mi corazón sufría por fallarle al hombre que amaba y mi cuerpo por desear a otro… Pude haberme ahogado en llanto toda la noche pero un llamado a mi puerta me saco del letargo, limpie mis lagrimas al tiempo que escuche la puerta abrirse, no tenia la costumbre de cerrarla con llave.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? – Escuche la voz de Neji asomándose a la habitación - ¿Por qué estas levantada a esta hora?

No necesitaba una visión especial para notar preocupación en su rostro, mucho menos se me escapo el hecho de que su vestimenta no era tan formal como en el día su camisa descubría en parte su pecho y la imagen de ello me altero nuevamente volví la mirada cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí vestido de esa manera? La respuesta surgió rápido en mi cabeza, él era el encargado de protegerme, era de esperar que reaccionara ante una situación fuera de lo común… meditar sobre eso solo empeoraba las cosas, ¿siempre estaba tan cerca?...

- Lo siento… no podía dormir – hable para cortar el silencio que se producía entre los dos – apagare las luces enseguida.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, era mejor si no lo veía; solo esperaba el sonido de la puerta que se cerro, me concentre en mantenerme tranquila respirando profundamente para despejarme, lance un suspiro tratando de que mis alteraciones se fueran con él soltando un anhelo que no podía ser y así poder irme a dormir. Pero mi plan no se concreto, al abrir los ojos y buscar mi imagen en el espejo encontrando que proyectaba su imagen detrás de la mía. Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y casi podía escuchar el latido fuerte de mi corazón, contuve el aliento solo observándolo a través del cristal ¿acaso estaba imaginándolo?

- Has estado muy rara – dijo con su acostumbrado tono controlado que tanto me alteraba… ¿Qué podía decirle?

- No hermano… - dije por evitar el silencio, vi como cerro los ojos molesto

- No me gusta que me digas así…

Me sorprendió… ¿Qué quería decir con eso?, solo sabia que mi corazón se agito con más fuerza y el calor nuevamente rodeo mi cuerpo. Ya no cerraba los ojos, nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos, él con una mirada firme y yo aun anonadada… tenia que decir algo. Abrí la boca sin palabras que salieran, Neji reacciono más rápido, en un movimiento se inclino y se posiciono a un lado mirándome directamente, había colocado su mano en mis labios impidiéndome el hablar.

- No me recuerdes que somos familia – continuo - déjame solo… - cerro los ojos haciendo una expresión como reprochándose a si mismo – solo olvidarlo por un momento para poder verte como te veo.

Aquello no estaba pasando, quería convencerme de eso. Su mano dejo libre mi boca que siguió sin saber que decir, estaba conmocionada ¿Cómo me miraba entonces?...

- ¿Neji…? – pronuncie apenas y sin aviso él se acerco a mi como si hubiera llamado.

Con un impulso me había sujetado el rostro y sus labios cerraron los míos con una fuerza que me quito el aliento, me forcé a respirar dejándome llevar por el compás de sus labios y el roce de su lengua, todo mi cuerpo sucumbió ante la excitación de ese beso… me sujete de sus brazos no para quitarlos sino para asegurarme que aquello era real, que mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante su tacto… Con firmeza me sujeto de los hombros y me levanto para acercarme a su cuerpo, de haber tenido la oportunidad un jadeo pudo salir de mi, me abrace a él sin pensarlo mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda intensificando aun más la pasión de ese beso…

Quería que siguiera, me aferre como si quisiera fundirme con él, con la decisión de no dejar escapar esa sensación, la sensación de sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, bajando y bajando… sus labios se separaron de los míos pero no interrumpieron la pasión, al contrario, siguieron quemándome recorriendo mi cuello y bajando en busca de mis hombros. Mi consciencia despertó cuando sentí sus manos trabajando para librar el camino de su boca hacia mi cuerpo, dejándome llevar por la sensación deje caer mi cabeza a mi costado dejando aun más libre su recorrido… al hacerlo abrí los ojos y mi mirada se impacto al ver la imagen de la realidad que el espejo me estaba recordando… sentí terror de mis propios actos, de lo que veía… ¿Quién era esa chica?

- Nooo – casi grite empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas

Me lleve las manos cubriendo mi boca pero mostrando mis ojos de terror, no podía permitir que aquello pasara… que la pasión me dominara… no podía… por Naruto…


	2. Capitulo 2: Ternura

**CAPITULO 2: TERNURA**

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Aquella noche me seguía con más ahínco que una sombra, no me dejaba tranquila, no podía pensar con claridad porque por más que tratara de racionalizar aquello mi cuerpo revivía en mi piel las sensaciones que aun me quemaban.

Había tenido que pedirle que se fuera y de mala gana se fue, cerré la puerta tras él cayendo rendida sollozando ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Yo no podía hacer eso, no podía traicionar a Naruto de aquella manera, no… y menos con Neji… ¡mi propia sangre!

La mañana no había traído claridad a mi cabeza, me había quedado dormida entre mi llanto y nada había descansado, no quería salir de mi habitación porque sabia que no importaba que tan grande fuera la casa, tarde o temprano me lo toparía y no lo podía soportar. Pero había salido muy a mi pesar, revisando cada rincón procurando evitarlo, debí suponer que si él tenia la intención de encontrarse conmigo lo lograría antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo, y así fue.

Iba tan apurada para salir de la casa que no pude impedir que me cerrara el paso, lo mire con impacto y no me permití pensar en nada simplemente trate de evadirlo y seguir mi camino.

- ¿me estas evitando? – pregunto aunque sabia que conocía la respuesta, si me movía él también y evitaba que avanzara

Lo mire un tanto temerosa, realmente no sabia que decirle, no sabia como enfrentarlo… ni siquiera estaba segura si la noche anterior había sido real.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – fue la pregunta más lógica que se me ocurrió, realmente que pretendía ¿Qué quería?, yo simplemente no tenia la fuerza para encontrarle forma al asunto y mucho menos para comprender todos los sentimientos que surgían en mi y me tenían en un vaivén de emociones.

Nuevamente me tomo sin permiso alguno por los hombros y me arrincono en la pared del pasillo, había mirado alrededor suyo percatándose de que no hubiera nadie. En ese momento no hice nada por resistirme, estaba tan confundida que me deje guiar por él fácilmente, necesitaba una explicación no importaba que peligrosa podría volverse la situación.

- ¿No imaginas lo que quiero? – dijo con voz suave cerca de mi oído… un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina y nuevamente mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante el de Neji – Ayer te pudiste dar una idea ¿no?

Me costaba respirar y tuve que hacerlo por la boca, seguía hablándome al oído y yo tuve que concentrarme para no girarme a buscar su boca ¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo?, esa era la pregunta que debí formular ¿Por qué me buscaba de esa manera?

- Pero yo… - cerré los ojos buscando fuerza que me permitirá decir que yo no quería, aunque mi cuerpo lo deseaba con toda su fervor… su cercanía me lo evitaba así que tuve que zafarme de su prisión antes de verlo a los ojos – yo quiero a Naruto… - era la verdad, eso no había cambiado, la razón por la que sufría tanto era por la posibilidad de defraudarlo, no podría soportarlo, lo quería demasiado…

Neji torció la boca con molestia, fusilándome con la mirada, esta no le duro mucho pues cerro los ojos y sonrío con superioridad antes de mirarme de nuevo

- ¿Él es capaz de hacerte sentir lo que yo? – dijo seguro de si, se acerco de nuevo pero no tanto, mantuvo una distancia aunque aun así imponía su presencia - ¿Crees que el seria capaz de hacerte vibrar como yo? Puedo ver cada una de tus reacciones Hinata, la sangre que te fluye, la respiración entrecortada y que aumenta, la ansia de que continúe… - No podía negárselo, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo, solo continúe callada mientras él seguía hablando – Tu me despiertas Hinata… pensar en tu piel, en tu cuerpo, en la delicadeza de tus movimientos…. – se acerco solo para suspirar cerca de mi rostro – ese tonto no podría darte lo que yo…

Cerré los ojos resistiéndome ¿Por qué me hacia esto?... me aleje rápidamente de él hacia la salida, ahora la tenia libre…

- ¡No quiero! – dije con firmeza - ¡no quiero, y no voy a lastimarlo! – afirme antes de caminar con rapidez y a fin de cuentas salir corriendo.

No podía estar cerca de él, porque resistirme también me costaba, a pesar de todo tenia ganas de abrazarlo, de dejarlo hacer conmigo lo que quisiera… Eso no podía estar bien así que fui al único lugar donde podría sentirme segura, a casa de Naruto.

No estaba segura de cuando regresaría, no me importaba que tan inapropiado era solo quería sentirme cerca de él, de mi Naruto. Entre por una llave que sabia donde guardaba, había ocasiones en que entraba para darle la sorpresa de ordenar su casa y necesitaba ocuparme, necesitaba de alguna manera sentir que no había hecho nada malo y aun lo procuraba a él. El quehacer del lugar me llevo menos tiempo del que esperaba y aun así no pretendía salir de ese lugar, me quedaría ahí, me refugiaría ahí hasta que Naruto llegara y me protegiera de Neji… era lo único que se me ocurría hacer.

Prepare té para tranquilizarme ya se estaba haciendo tarde, estaba sentada en silencio cuando aquel sonido me asusto, la puerta se estaba abriendo y por un momento temí que Neji habría ido a buscarme… el sonido de su voz me devolvió la calma…

- ahhh… al fin en casa – dijo en un suspiro, escuche que dejaba caer su mochila y cerraba la puerta. Sonreí de par en par en cuanto lo vi en el umbral de la habitación, se sorprendió de verme – ¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bienvenido – pronuncie mientras me levantaba y corría a abrazarlo

En otra época habría muerto de vergüenza de solo pensar hacer eso, pero había desperdiciado mucho tiempo solo amándolo en silencio, ahora que me correspondía podría hacer eso con más confianza… y estaba feliz de ello. Él me devolvió el abrazo con calidez olvidando su pregunta por un momento, simplemente me hundí en su pecho dejándome embargar por su calor, por sentirlo cerca y ya con ello ser dichosa nuevamente. Buscó mi rostro levantándolo suavemente con su mano para mirarme, el desconcierto inicial había pasado y ahora me regalaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

- Es una verdadera sorpresa – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – justo estaba pensando si seria muy tarde para ir a visitarte y te encuentro aquí…

Tardé en poder separarme de él, supongo que una parte de mi tenia miedo de perderlo, la parte que se sentía culpable por aquellos otros sentimientos. Aun podía leer en su rostro la pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí? Y supe que le debía una respuesta, no solo por invadir su casa, sino por el beso que había permitido.

- Te extrañe mucho, quería sentirte cerca – exclame con sinceridad, me sonrío alagado y un tanto apenado

- Yo también te extrañe – me dijo acercándose para besarme.

Su beso fue suave, me derretía, no nos habíamos visto cerca de una semana y con sus labios me transmitió aquello que me había dicho, que me extrañaba. Se separo de mí con delicadeza dejando el momento en el aire, llenándonos aun; sonrío satisfecho y me acarició el rostro con su mano. No se necesitaban palabras, me olvidé de todo, completamente de todo en ese momento, estaba feliz de estar con él y veía claramente que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Deje que se refrescara mientras le preparaba algo de cenar, seguro vendría cansado del viaje y me esmere en preparar su platillo favorito, el _ramen_. Escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo en el cuarto de baño me daba una sensación de paz, de sentir que todo estaba bien, que él estaba ahí conmigo. Cuando el sonido se interrumpió me dispuse a acomodar la mesa para servir, pase frente a un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared y me observe… Ahí estaba yo, una Hinata diferente ¿Cómo podía ser eso?, no pude evitar inquietarme nuevamente ¿Cómo podía actuar como si fuera dos personas diferentes? ¿Con emociones y sensaciones diferentes?

- ¿qué pasa? – pronuncio descubriéndome ahí parada

- Nada – recompuse enseguida sirviendo la comida – espero que te guste – dije sonriéndole mientras nos sentábamos.

Él aun tenida la toalla en sus manos mientras se secaba su cabello, se la dejo en los hombros para sentarse a comer, por la expresión al tomar el primer bocado supe que si le gustaba; no era la primera vez que cocinaba para él pero aun así me gustaba su reacción y me esforzaba en cada ocasión.

- Eso estuvo delicioso – dijo con satisfacción – muchas gracias Hinata

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – me dispuse a recoger la mesa pero Naruto me lo impidió y él comenzó a hacerlo, alguna vez me había dicho que esa era su casa y yo su princesa y ya había hecho suficiente, sonreí alagada - ¿y como te fue?

- Bien, una escolta no es difícil pero es tediosa… odio que me encarguen eso – exclamo desde la cocina – pero el lugar era lindo… ahh, eso me recuerda

Salio de la cocina a buscar su mochila de viaje y comenzó a esculcarla, sacando un poco de ropa, por su exclamación supe que había encontrado algo pero no lograba ver que, se giro hacia mi ocultando en su espalda lo que fuera que encontró.

- Se que no eres de la clase de chica ostentosa pero al verlo me recordó a ti – dijo como preámbulo mostrando su mano en la que colgaba un collar con un dije de cristal donde estaban fusionados una luna en menguante y un sol, me lo extendió con una gran sonrisa – tu apellido significa "soleado" ¿cierto?... y la luna me recordó aquella noche que te vi en el lago… un perfecto equilibrio – había contemplado el dije mientras hablaba como recordando.

- Es hermoso… - dije suavemente, su detalle me lleno de emoción, lo tome contemplándolo e hice por ponérmelo

- Te ayudo – se ofreció, se inclino colocándose atrás mío, me recogí el cabello a un costado – me costo creer que tu eras la chica de aquella noche, pero cuando me dijiste todo tuvo sentido, de alguna manera lo sabía.

Confesarle de aquel encuentro había sido muy vergonzoso para mi, era algo que recordaba muy bien, yo tenia la costumbre de entrenar por las noches mis movimientos ayudándome del agua para perfeccionarlos, como estábamos en misión me había quitado la ropa para no resfriarme, nunca habría imaginado que él me llegaría a ver… tarde un tiempo después de que comenzamos a salir para confesárselo, me moría de la pena.

- ¡Pero que distraído! – pronunció con sobresalto – es tardísimo, será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa – hizo por levantarse pero lo tome de la mano…

- De hecho… - comencé a decir pero titubee, él espero que continuara. Mi plan original era refugiarme ahí, pero… - no… nada…

- Hinata… dilo – me insito, me conocía lo suficiente para saber que cuando callaba de esa manera era por mi timidez, él era paciente y siempre me motivaba a decir lo que quería o pensaba – puedes decirme lo que sea – y viendo sus ojos tan honestos supe que era la verdad.

- yo… quería saber… - le rehuí la mirada por la pena pero realmente lo quería – si podía quedarme contigo esta noche…

Hubo silencio y tuve que buscar su mirada para saber que pensaba, lo había tomado por sorpresa eso era evidente, tenia la boca abierta como pretendiendo decir algo pero no sabia qué, quizá había sido muy atrevida, él no tenia que aceptar aquello solo porque yo era muy cobarde para enfrentar regresar a mi casa a tomarme con aquel otro. Me levante con timidez dispuesta a retractarme…

- Lo siento… es una tontería – me moría de la pena y era seguro que se notaba en mi expresión

- No espera… - me detuvo tomándome de la muñeca y halándome un poco para que lo viera - ¿en serio?... es que… vaya, me has dado muchas sorpresas hoy

Reía nervioso, me mordí el labio nerviosa ¿le estaba presionando solo por el asunto con Neji? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta?

- Perdona… no debí pedirte eso…

- Oye, no – dijo tomándome de los hombros buscando mis ojos – no te disculpes, yo… claro que te puedes quedar si quieres, pero dime ¿hay alguna razón en especial? – él me conocía bien, sabía que yo no tenía esos arranques… pero no podía decirle la verdad - ¿… algo que paso en tu casa? – que besé a mi primo… me mordí el labio nuevamente angustiada, no podía confesarle aquello… No… Él me guió a sus brazos y me abrazo, me aferre a su espalda, me sentía segura con él y no quería dejarlo – Se que tu familia es difícil… está bien, ya no te preocupes – acaricio mi cabeza con ternura consolándome, no me pregunto más, me permitió quedarme así un momento recobrando fuerza de la suya…

No había duda de que lo amaba, como no hacerlo con todos esos detalles y ternuras conmigo, yo lo admiraba y le apoyaba en todo… ¿Qué más podría querer?... o mejor dicho ¿Cómo podía querer algo más? Después del impacto inicial Naruto comenzó a buscar en sus cajones alguna ropa que pudiera usar para dormir, mientras me cambiaba en el baño me detuve a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo y por alguna razón no me sentí mal o presionada por asunto de Neji, me sentía tan bien, dichosa al usar prendas de él, sonreí por la idea. Al regresar al cuarto vi que ya había acomodado unas cobijas en el suelo a un lado de la cama, se giro a verme y sentí como me contemplo por unos instantes.

- ¿Qué pasa? – tuve que preguntar, su mirada era fija

- Wow… te queda mejor a ti… - me halagó su comentario, ahora el apenado era él y reacomodo los cojines en el suelo – eh… bueno, te dejare la cama para que estés cómoda…

- Pero tu debes estar cansado por el viaje – reproche, no pretendía causarle molestias

- No, como crees… – se levanto y al volverse a mi quedo cerca y justo frente mío - … yo… quiero complacerte… - dijo casi en un susurro – digo… que estés a gusto – claramente note su nerviosismo e incomodidad.

- quizá sea una mala idea, es egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto

- ¡NO! – me grito tomándome de los brazos – es solo que… - bajo su cabeza recargando su frente con la mía, yo me quede callada respetando lo que fuera a decir – Te quiero demasiado que temo hacer algo que lo arruine.

Sus palabras me emocionaron, sentía tanta paz… que nada podía arruinar lo nuestro, nuevamente el mundo fuera de nosotros carecía de sentido. Tome su rostro con mis manos y lo guíe a besarlo, estaba tan elogiada de sus actos y sus palabras que la timidez quedo a un lado. Él correspondió mi beso con emoción que me hizo suspirar, se preocupaba tanto por mi y era yo la que quería complacerlo, de alguna manera compensar la traición secreta que había hecho al besar a otro hombre. Acaricie su espalda y sus hombros, sujetarme de ellos siempre me daba seguridad, él ahora me tomaba del cuello mientras me besaba, se separo ligeramente para hablar…

- Detenme… - susurro con ligero temor antes de volver a besarme y separarse – detenme si yo… si tu no…

Ahora era yo quien le interrumpía con mis labios, lo besaba con cierta desesperación, rozaba su lengua tratando de borrar toda marca que hubiera de otro, quería demostrarle que era solo suya, que siempre lo seria y aquello lo alentó. Me guío con suavidad pasando a tropezones por su improvisada cama hacia la real sentándome con delicadeza mientras sujetaba aun mi cuello con una mano y me postraba en la cama. Había comenzado a besarme por todos lados, de momento en mis labios, en la comisura de ellos, en la mejilla, en el mentón, bajando por el cuello… yo solo podía suspirar agradeciendo que me hubiera permitido quedarme, que ambos pudiéramos entregarnos. Se reclino hacia un lado cargando el peso sobre una de sus manos, la otra aun me sostenía del cuello, me miro fijamente en sus ojos había emoción.

- realmente… - pronuncio dudoso – realmente quieres que…

- No si tu no… - susurre, no quería cortar el momento pero tampoco quería sentir que lo usaba…

- Te amo – dijo con firmeza esta vez acercándose de nuevo a mí para besarme.

Sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío, el calor que emanaba de él, mis manos se aferraban a sus brazos y los lleve por ellos hacia los hombros pasando bajo las mangas de su camisa, era mágico sentir su piel directamente. Se incorporo bruscamente para quitarse la playera que llevaba, me miro casi pidiéndome permiso al no encontrar ningún temor en mi mirada con delicadeza llevo sus manos a mi cintura bajo la playera que llevaba, cerré los ojos dejándome invadir por la sensación de su tacto que me produjo escalofríos y un suspiro; levanto la camisa suavemente y me comenzó a besar en el estomago, cada beso me derretía, casi sin darme cuenta había ido levantando la ropa hasta liberarme de ella… se había incorporado un poco para quitarla del todo y se quedo un momento así contemplándome, me había vestido para dormir así que no llevaba sujetador, me había descubierto por completo y ahora a diferencia de hacia varios años me miraba con total calidad, sonrío levemente aquello me hizo sonrojar, el rió un poco antes de acercarse de nuevo y llevo sus manos calidas a mis costados haciéndome girar y quedar sobre él.

También respiraba entrecortadamente, yo tampoco perdía la oportunidad para besarlo, para sentirlo. Sus manos bajaron de mis costados hacia mis caderas deslizando la ropa que me quedaba, aquello se sentía tan bien…A la par que me desprendía de las ultimas prendas besaba mis hombros, mis pechos arrancándome suspiros, podía sentirlo vibrar bajo de mí, teniéndome así dejaba sus manos libres para acariciarme. Quito lo ultimo que le quedaba de ropa y volvió girar para quedar arriba de mi de nuevo, tanto giro había hecho que nos enredáramos un poco en las sábanas, eso hacia que su cuerpo se acercara al mío sintiendo el calor y palpitar de su miembro cerca de mi entrepierna…

No estaba segura de que seguiría después, era el momento… realmente seriamos uno, cerré los ojos… debía admitir que tenia un poco de miedo pero Naruto acaricio mi mejilla haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo su rostro lleno de devoción, de exaltación, me daba confianza… Acaricio mis hombros mientras los besaba e iba descendiendo sus manos hacia mi cadera para acomodarme, yo solo me sujete de su espalda y me deje guiar por él, era lo que quería…

Sentí una presión cuando él se introdujo en mí, como si me abriera… como si algo se rompiera y me había sujetado con fuerza de su espalda dejando escapar un jadeo… Se detuvo en sus movimientos, aun lo sentía dentro…

- ¿te lastimo? – me pregunto con delicadeza

- Estoy bien – le conteste aferrándome aun de su espalda. Era la primera vez y estaba consciente de que quizá me dolería, pero el continuo con un vaivén suave y el dolor fue pasando rápidamente haciéndome sentir más claramente el roce de su cuerpo, la fricción que se provocaba por sus movimientos y aquello me hizo sentir completamente plena, que nada podía separarnos, me sentí más cerca que nunca de él.

***************************

Notas de la Autora:

Uuuyyyy, a mi como a muchos me encanta el Naruhina… y en este capitulo quise mostrar la relación de estos. Gracias LennaParis por tu apoyo y que más quisiera yo que nunca terminara… de hecho aun no vislumbro mucho el final así que acepto sugerencias… Solo puedo adelantar que en el siguiente capitulo tocara conocer un poco más con Nei

Son bien recibidos los comentarios y sugerencias ^^…


	3. Capitulo 3: Indesicion

CAPITULO 3: INDECISIÓN

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Mi cuerpo se fue despertando como de costumbre, abrí levemente los ojos un poco desorientada al no reconocer el lugar a mi alrededor pero solo duro un momento, cuando mi vista se enfoco mejor encontré la mejor imagen de mi vida, Naruto a un lado mío profundamente dormido. Sonreí al pensar que no había tenido un sueño, realmente había sucedido, habíamos pasado la noche juntos y no podía estar más feliz.

Había tenido miedo, de que un beso furtivo hubiera arruinado lo que teníamos pero lo cierto era que me sentía muy bien estando con él, me había tratado con mucha ternura y cariño, había reafirmado sin temor a equivocarme que amaba a aquel rubio con todo mi corazón.

Hubiera preferido mantener esa escena mucho tiempo pero él también comenzaba a despertarse, también noto un poco confuso mi presencia y sonrío de oreja a oreja al verme, se giro a mi costado acariciando mi brazo mientras me miraba atento.

- Creo que todavía estoy dormido – me dijo – porque esto solo puede ser un sueño… un hermoso sueño

Yo reí un poco nerviosa, apenada y él me beso en la frente, luego con la nariz para finalmente hacerlo sobre mis labios. La magia aun seguía en nuestros cuerpos, no tuve consciencia hasta ese momento que aun continuábamos desnudos bajo las sabanas, su mano calida se había colado de por mi espalda y pretendía seguir bajando, yo había posado mis manos sobre sus pectorales acariciándolos mientras le permitía seguir… y lo hubiéramos hecho si no fue porque se escucho el golpeteo de la puerta del departamento.

Escuche a Naruto hacer un sonido de queja pero no hizo caso ya que seguía besándome, pero quien estuviera tras la puerta seguía insistiendo…

- Debes ver quien es – le dije en intervalos despegando mis labios de los suyos, pero continuaba buscándome, su persistencia en ese caso me causaba cierta gracia, me hacia sonreír

- Mmm… ya se irán – dijo sin perder su labor

- ¡Naruto ya se que estas ahí! – se escucho que gritaban, me pareció reconocer la voz de Sakura – ¡No te hagas el ausente y levántate, que te tienes que ir a reportar con el Hokage!

Naruto lanzo un quejido separándose de mi de mala gana, se puso un pantalón de pijama y salio de la habitación para ir a la puerta. Me quede bajo las sábanas escuchando la conversación, estaba nerviosa por si Sakura en algún momento decidiera entrar ¿Cómo explicaría mi presencia ahí?... aunque la situación la explicaba sola.

- No tienes que venir a recordármelo – escuche decir a Naruto – iré en un rato

- ¿en un rato?, no seas perezoso Naruto es lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando regreses de una misión, y conociéndote Tsunade me mando a buscarte, así que vístete y vamos…

- Iré en un momento, no necesito una niñera que me escolte – al terminar la frase escuche la puerta cerrarse.

Al mirar su rostro cuando entro vi que había fastidio, pero se arrojo en la cama nuevamente y me abrazo un tanto aforrándose a mi, comprendía su sentimiento, yo tampoco me quería ir de su lado, no después de aquella noche maravillosa pero ambos teníamos responsabilidades que atender. Acaricie su cabello buscando sus ojos, casi tuve que levantar su cara.

- Tienes que ir – le dije con cariño

Hizo un sonido como un niño que se niega a hacer sus deberes y escondió el rostro entre mi cuello y mi oreja haciéndome cosquillas…

- … no quiero…

Reí divertida por su pataleta, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que no nos podíamos quedar ahí… y la voz de Sakura nos lo confirmo de nuevo.

- ¡No me voy a ir sin ti, así que espero cinco minutos, si no entrare por ti!

Nos miramos una vez más resignándonos, lo bese largamente antes de volver a insistirle que debía prepararse. Con un suspiro al fin me hizo caso y comenzó a buscar su ropa que había dejado por ahí, yo estaba cubierta por las sabanas y me la enrolle para ir al baño donde había dejado mi ropa, llame su atención mientras se colocaba los pantalones y se rió de mí.

-¿qué? – pregunte tímidamente

- te cubres como si no te hubiera visto ya – su sonrisa me hizo sonrojar y continúe caminando sin responder.

No tardamos mucho en estar listos pero no tenia intención de salir con él sabiendo que Sakura lo esperaba, que explicación le daría, y más aun, es que no había más que una explicación y eso me causaría mucha pena. Se podía leer claramente mi nerviosismo y Naruto entendía porque, así que simplemente abrió la ventana de su habitación y me tendió la mano, yo lo mire extrañada

- Vamos, salgamos por aquí, que destroce la casa si quiere – dijo sonriendo como siempre – yo quiero seguir aprovechando el tiempo contigo.

Me tome de él con confianza, sabia que podía confiar en que me cuidaba, me lo había demostrado mucho. Salimos del lugar andando por los tejados en un tramo, al estar lejos seguimos caminando con normalidad por las calles, tomados de la mano como siempre… no, no como siempre, esta vez me acercaba a él con más confianza, caminábamos casi abrazados.

Siempre imagine que nuestro futuro seria así, juntos caminando por la aldea habiendo pasado la noche uno al lado del otro, sonreí para mi rectificándome, ese futuro ya estaba pasando, habíamos estado juntos toda la noche. Pero la realidad llego a nuestro encuentro para separarnos, estábamos a unos cuantos metros de mi casa y sabía que era la hora de la despedida.

- bueno… - comenzó a decir no más emocionado que yo por separarnos – supongo que seria imprudente llevarte hasta la puerta de tu casa ¿cierto?

- creo que así es mejor – después de todo se suponía que aun estaría en mi cuarto

Antes de despedirnos tomos mis manos y me miro fijamente, un tanto serio de cómo había estado esa mañana

- no tengo idea de que paso en tu casa que ayer estabas en la mía – comenzó, me conocía tan bien… - pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea tienes mi apoyo, te amo Hinata

- Y yo a ti – le conteste antes de abrazarlo y de besarlo de despedida

- Te buscare después de que termine mis deberes – dijo un tanto más tranquilo soltándome – espero que me puedas contar

- claro – trate de sonreír, hice ademán con la mano mientras me dirigía a mi casa, voltee de reojo y él me seguía con la mirada.

La punzada de culpa volvió a calarme, me sentía una persona horrible, como podía haberle hecho eso… me moví a través de los tejados para entrar por mi ventada mientras pensaba en como reaccionaria si le dijera la verdad, la razón por la que había huido de mi casa, conociéndolo lo más seguro es que hubiera querido buscar a Neji y ya con eso me preocupaba pero había algo que más miedo me daba pensar ¿Qué pasaría entre nosotros? ¿Me perdonaría? ¿Me culparía o culparía a Neji? ¿Seguiría confiando en mi?, eso era lo que más miedo me daba…

Entre en mi habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y me cambie, ya era tarde y seria extraño si no bajara pronto así que decidí ya no tomar un baño. Al abrir la puerta me quede helada de golpe, plantado en la entrada del cuarto estaba Neji, mirándome fijamente con aquella expresión fría que tanto miedo me causaba.

- Buenos días – dije tratando de recomponerme, fui consciente que mi mirada trataba de rehuirle

Él permaneció en silencio, un silencio sepulcral que me ponía nerviosa, al no haber respuesta de su parte trate de pasarlo pero interpuso su brazo sujetando el marco de la puerta impidiéndome salir.

- Pasaste la noche con ese idiota – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación – no trates de negarlo porque bien escuche que llego ayer y tu no dormiste aquí

Me quede helada, sobre todo por el temor de que armara un escándalo que llegara a oídos de mi padre. ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?, no me daba la opción de negarlo y no iba a disculparme, claro que no… ¿Qué quería de mi entonces?, guarde silencio tomando toda la seguridad que me había dado Naruto la noche anterior para poder enfrentarlo.

Habíamos caído en una guerra de silencio, él solo me miraba con frialdad y un tanto con enojo, y yo trataba de mirarlo lo más serena y segura que mis habilidades podían permitirme, pero en mi cabeza seguía la duda ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué estaba esperando que dijera?

- Así que no tienes nada que decir ante eso… - dijo interpretando mi silencio - ¿ese estúpido pudo despertar en ti lo que yo?

Lo mire confusa e indignada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarme algo así?, él sonrío desafiante y se cruzo de brazos pero aun impidiéndome le paso. En otras ocasiones sus palabras, sus ofensas hacia mi persona o mis habilidades me afectaban, pero solo me afectaban a mí, hacia mucho que no me trataba de ese modo… y ahora no solo me ofendía a mi sino también a Naruto, y de una manera poco apropiada…

- Lo que pase entre nosotros no es de tu incumbencia – jamás había considerado hablarle así, pero esta vez no solo se metía conmigo sino también con mi novio y lo tenía que defender. Quise seguir de largo dispuesta a empujarlo si era necesario pero el me sujeto rápidamente de los hombros y me metió al cuarto aprisionándome con la pared.

- Claro que es de mi incumbencia – dijo no muy alto pero con decisión cerrando también la puerta – todo lo que pase contigo es de mi incumbencia ¿no lo has entendido?

Su fuerte mirada me hizo sentir nerviosismo de nuevo, tras años de entrenamiento luche con ese sentimiento de inferioridad, y aun más cuando tuve el apoyo de Naruto, me sentía fuerte y capaz la mayoría del tiempo pero de alguna manera al estar con él volvía a ser la Hinata débil, Neji tenia ese efecto en mi… de intimidarme… Tenerlo tan cerca aceleraba mi corazón, su presencia imponía y mi cuerpo reaccionaba…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? No lo entiendo – pedí casi en una suplica, nuevamente hacia que me confundiera, nuevamente solo tenia consciencia de él sujetándome fuertemente

- Te quiero a ti, ya te lo dije

Se acerco a mi rostro peligrosamente, yo comenzaba a respirar por la boca sintiendo que el aire me faltaba, tenia que enfriar mi cabeza… pensar con lógica…

- pero no puede ser – dije con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro así que supuse que estaba cerca, se alejo despacio enseguida – eres mi hermano… y yo… yo amo a otro…

Me soltó y camino con furia por el lugar

- ya lo sé… pero no me importa – había frustración en su voz, me miro de nuevo con su mirada segura – no me importa… - se acerco nuevamente a mi tomando mi rostro entre sus dos manos – lo único que quiero es a ti, a ti Hinata, te me has metido por los ojos… no puedo soportarlo…

Esta vez no pude decir nada, estaba más que impactada con sus palabras, con sus acciones… permití que me besara de nuevo y el mundo se perdió para mí. Cerré los ojos y solo podía sentir el calor en mi piel, la pasión que me transmitía en la fuerza de aquel beso… casi con desesperación. No podía negar que realmente algo me despertaba, mi cuerpo me lo decía a gritos, se acercaba más a él temiendo que se alejara y Neji me aprisionaba nuevamente contra la pared. Temiendo que lo detuviera había sujetado una de mis muñecas y la había apartado deteniéndola con el muro.

Aquella presión sobre mi cuerpo me emocionaba de alguna manera, aquel arrebato era hechizante y emocionante. Permití que besara mi cuello y no pude evitar pensar en la comparación, era completamente diferente a lo que hubiera experimentado antes, había más adrenalina, más emoción y aquello era embriagante… no estaba segura porque ¿me atraía? Lamentaba aceptar que si… ¿era por lo prohibido?... porque no solo no era mi pareja sino que era mi familia… de una u otra forma aquello estaba mal.

Con mi mano libre acaricie su cabello y él se giro a verme… al parecer suponía que trataba de pararlo

- no me detengas – dijo para besarme de nuevo…

Yo no pretendía eso… y al escucharlo decirlo me recordó que debía hacerlo… Como un flechazo vino a mí la voz de Naruto diciéndome totalmente lo contrario… _"detenme… detenme si yo… si tu no…"_, mi corazón se oprimió y sin pensarlo más golpee con mi palma su pecho concentrando mi chakra logrando alejarlo de mi por completo. Él me miro confundido, la misma expresión que la mía solo que yo estaba asustada también y al borde de las lagrimas…

- No… - dije tanto para él como para mí.

- ¿Por qué?... porque yo se que tu quieres…

- ¡Si, si quiero! – grite confesando… no estaba pensando, estaba muy confundida – pero esto no es posible ¡No!, ¡Deja de atormentarme!

Comencé a llorar, tenia miedo, miedo de mí misma porque aquello me gustaba, me gustaba que me besara, que me acariciara de aquella manera tan diferente… era una horrible persona y lloraba por eso, no querría ser así… no podía… no debía…

- Podría si tú quisieras – dijo reduciendo su tono más suave pero igualmente seguro - ¿crees que no he pensado que es una locura? Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar que me gustes y que quiera estar contigo de otra manera más que como familia. No ha sido fácil verte con ese idiota pero ya no aguanto más… Y tu me demostraste que no te soy indiferente – escuchaba sus palabras pero a la vez no, seguía sollozando por la contradicción en mí… - Voy a luchar por lo que quiero sin importarme estupideces de "correcto o incorrecto"… y si tu indecisión es por ese tonto fácilmente puedo sacarlo del camino…

- ¡No!... – el terror me invadió, verlos pelear… no lo soportaría, y menos ahora con ese mar de sentimientos por los dos – no… no, no… por favor, yo no quiero eso…

- ¿Entonces que quieres? – preguntó nuevamente acercándose a mi y tomando mi rostro para que lo mirara, las lágrimas de confusión seguían brotando - ¿a mí? ¿o a ese idiota?

- … no… - era lo único que podía contestar, no podía ni verlo a los ojos porque tenia miedo de que con el fuego de su mirada me convenciera de elegirlo y arrojar a la basura una relación tan maravillosa, no… no era justo lo que me estaba pidiendo. - … déjame por favor – le suplique sin poder controlar mi llanto

Él acarició una vez más mi rostro colocando mi cabello tras mi oreja para besarme la comisura de los labios y se alejo después.

- Lo haré por ahora, pero no me rendiré solo porque dices que quieres a ese, yo puedo darte lo que él y más… - dicho eso salio de mi habitación…

No… no podía pasarme de nuevo, no me podía hacer eso de nuevo y aun más después de la noche tan maravillosa que había pasado con Naruto.

Mi plan había sido bajar y hacer mis labores como si nada, pero no pude hacerlo, me derrumbe en llanto… era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, tenia miedo, tenia mucho miedo, no dejaba de pensar en la imagen que el espejo me había devuelto, dejaba que Neji me tocara sin pensar en las consecuencias, y lo que más miedo me daba es que hubiera sido capaz de más ¿de que tanto era capaz? Me sentía perdida, sentía que ya no me conocía, ¿Quién era esa mujer a la que le gustaban los besos y las caricias de otro que no era su novio?, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, en que no podía hacerle eso, lo estaba traicionando con mis sentimientos… y el otro lado de la moneda, Neji… ¿desde cuando sentía eso por mi? ¿desde cuando YO sentía esas emociones de atracción por él?.

No podía permanecer ahí un minuto más… huí de nuevo, al salir escuche a mi hermana quejarse de mi comportamiento, había llegado muy tarde y ahora me iba de nuevo, pero no le preste atención, caminaba lo más rápido posible para no encontrarme de nuevo con él. Deambule un rato pensando, o más bien tratando de pensar en que hacer, lo más correcto era alejarme de Neji, contárselo a Naruto para que me protegiera de su hostigamiento… pero a la vez me recordaba a mi misma contestándole a Neji _¡Si, si quiero!..._

Me detuve de momento al escuchar la voz de Naruto, si no me equivocaba estaba a la vuelta de la calle donde me encontraba saludando a alguien daría vuelta y me vería… La única reacción que tuve fue entrar a una tienda y ocultarme en el marco de esta, tenia ventanales así que me agache escondiéndome mejor, alguien se paro frente a mi.

- ¡Buenos días Ino! – escuche decir a Naruto fuera de la tienda

La rubia me había visto primero con expresión de extrañes y alzo la vista para ver a quien la saludaba, tardo unos segundos en responder, supuse se preguntaba que hacer y yo había negado con la cabeza sin consciencia…

- ¡buenos días Naruto! – Regreso el saludo – Así que ya regresaste, se acabo la calma

- jajaja, que graciosa – respondió sin entrar al local – nos vemos luego, voy a ver a Hinata

- Si claro, que te vaya bien

No escuche más la voz de Naruto, me quede en momento en el suelo sosteniendo mis piernas ¿Por qué le había huido?, estaba muy confundida. Ino aun seguía frente a mi y alce la vista para enfrentarla, ella aun me miraba confundida.

- ¿Se puede saber porque te escondes de tu novio en mi tienda?

Le debía una explicación... de todas las tiendas de la calle había entrado a la florería de su familia, quizá era una señal. Me levante y dije sin pensar, estaba cansada de pensar

- supongo que me ayudaría hablar con alguien

Ino me ofreció pasar a tomar algo, la rubia y yo no éramos muy cercanas, no compartíamos equipo y pocas veces había trabajado con ella, lo único que teníamos en común era que fuimos de la misma generación, quizá esa falta de familiaridad me dio la confianza de hablar con ella, su prejuicio seria menor que de alguien que me conocía porque a quien le estaba pasando todo esto era a una Hinata diferente de la era. El calor del té que me ofreció me calmo un poco, Ino no pregunto nada en esos minutos, dejo que me tranquilizara antes de preguntar.

- ¿y bien?, ¿Qué el lo que pasa entre Naruto y tú?

Me quede con la taza entre las manos, ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿por donde empezar si ni yo misma sabia que estaba pasando? También había una inquietud más, al comenzar a decirlo se haría aun más real… no estaba del todo preparada para enfrentarlo pero tampoco podía huir otra vez.

- Oh vamos, no eres ni la primera ni la ultima que tiene problemas con el novio, las relaciones son complicadas ¿Cuál es el problema?

- es que… me siento confundida… yo… - cerré los ojos, tenia que enfrentarlo – creo que me gusta otro chico

No escuche sorpresa, y una vez dicho abrí los ojos para ver la expresión de Ino, estaba sorprendida, pero quizá no tan terrible como lo había pensado, recompuso su expresión y prenso un momento.

- bueno, hasta cierto punto creo que eso no se puede evitar, llegas a la comodidad con alguien y pues… hay muchos peces en el mar, no te puedes culpar porque de momento otro te llame la atención – suavizo la situación como yo no me lo esperaba ¿era normal? – pero la pregunta seria ¿ese otro lo sabe? ¿sabe lo que sientes?

- peor… siente lo mismo

- Oh… - esta vez pude notar que había levantado las cejas notando lo delicado de la situación… - ¿pero él sabe que tienes novio? – asentí con la cabeza, pensó por un momento antes de continuar – bueno…– sonrío apenada, me mordí el labio ¿Cómo resolver aquel dilema? – y entonces… ¿ya no sientes nada por Naruto?

- No, si… lo quiero – conteste enseguida, de eso no había duda – lo sigo queriendo, solo que… no sé… el otro también…

- Vaya… entonces si es un problema – se recargo sobre la mesa sosteniendo su cabeza sobre una mano mientras me miraba pensativa – depende entonces de a quien quieres realmente, ¿a Naruto o a ese nuevo enamorado?

- Es que… no, no se decidir… hace unos días todo estaba bien y anteayer ese otro me dice que le gusto… y… yo le huí… regresa Naruto y todo fue como antes, ya no le preste atención al suceso pero cada vez que me lo topo me hace sentir… - negaba con la cabeza, no me atrevía a decir que me atraía en verdad - … no se como ver a Naruto a los ojos, como podría decirle…

- No, no le digas… - su negativa me detuvo en mi discurso – conociendo a Naruto no podrá tener una buena reacción, sabes lo impulsivo que es, tienes que resolverlo tu, si no quieres terminar con Naruto debes alejar al otro.

- Ya lo intente, dos veces ya le he dicho que no puedo, que yo tengo novio…

- Entonces no lo quieres alejar realmente – Ino tenia una mirada muy segura y yo no entendía porque, no le encontraba lógica a sus palabras, ella se acerco un poco hacia mi – dime algo Hinata, ¿Cuántos novios has tenido? – ella sabia la respuesta, yo nunca había sido una chica popular y mi única pareja había sido Naruto - ¿de cuantas personas has estado enamorada? ¿Cuántos chicos en tus 17 años te han gustado?

Me quede sin palabras, en toda mi vida solo había existido solo un hombre y ese era Naruto, desde niños me había gustado y solo había andado con él, la lógica comenzaba a tener sentido en las palabras de Ino.

- No tienes experiencia, claro que es normal que estés confundida si llega otro chico a bajarte la luna y las estrellas, te deslumbra, es lógico pero el dilema es ¿a cual quieres tú realmente? Esa es la decisión que tienes que tomar, a Naruto que has conocido toda tu vida y por el cual luchaste o este nuevo que te deslumbra con el que no tienes antecedentes, cualquiera de las dos podría ser una opción

Me quede sin palabras, era la verdad y tanto una como la otra me aterraba pero eran las opciones, o me quedaba con Naruto y olvidaba a Neji, o lo intentaba con Neji y terminaba de una vez con Naruto… no quería decidir, cerré los ojos aterrada por la decisión a tomar…

- Creo que no te di muchos ánimos ¿cierto? – dijo en tono de disculpa Ino

- no… está bien – dije – tengo que enfrentarlo y así están las cosas… solo que, no si ni por donde empezar

- mmm..., creo que como en toda decisión tienes que ver los pros y los contra – aconsejo

Di un fuerte suspiro, era un modo de afrontarlo y tenia que pensarlo sola, me levante dedicándole una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento, me había puesto las cosas sobre la mesa y me había ayudado a ver la verdad que no quería, quizá cruel pero era la verdad. Dejo la oportunidad abierta por si necesitaba hablar de nuevo y se lo agradecí, salí de la tienda con la cabeza un poco más fría, no era justo para nadie que no decidiera… ni para Naruto, ni para Neji, ni para mí… inevitablemente alguien saldría herido pero de seguir igual todos lo pagaríamos… solo esperaba tener la fuerza para saber que hacer…

Por primera vez desde que aquello empezó sentí que había una dirección, para ello había tenido que admitir la verdad, amaba a Naruto, pero estaba realmente atraída hacia Neji…

******************************

**Notas de la Autora: **este me tardo un poco más pero aquí esta, tratare de no retrazarme tanto en las siguientes.

Me alegra que les haya gustado la mezcla entre el Neji/Hina y el Naru/hina, y para los que quieren más acción entre los primos la habrá, pero más adelante… jejeje

De aquí en adelante viene el dilema más para Hinata y para mi de a quien elegir… así que acepto votos, en lo que me han comentado vamos con empatados a dos que quieren que se quede con Neji y dos que se quede con Naruto… ahhhh, yo no se aquien elegir pero a ver si la historia nos va llevando.

Gracias por sus comentarios espero más opiniones, ayudan ^^, les adelanto que en el siguiente capitulo tengo pensado el primer roce entre Naruto y Neji uuuuyy, espero se ponga bueno…


	4. Capitulo 4: Culpa

CAPITULO 4: CULPA

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Camine sin rumbo al salir de la florería de Ino, ya tenía cierta dirección, no podía seguir negándolo, Neji me había llegado a ser una persona significativa en mi vida y ahora podía todo de cabeza con sus acciones, por mucho que me doliera por Naruto no podía ser ciega a esa verdad, había algo en Neji que me atraía fuertemente y con todo el dolor que eso pudiera causar debía decidir.

Estaba pensando en la posibilidad de hacer una lista, quizá era un modo rudimentario pero era una manera de sacar las cosas de mi cabeza, pensando en ello no advertí que me llamaban hasta que me tomaron del hombro para girarme.

- Hinata te buscaba, fui a tu casa y ya no estabas, pensé que me esperarías allá – dijo Naruto sonriendo a nuestro encuentro

Me quede como zombie por un momento, como en sueños, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que la realidad se separo de mi consciencia por un momento; tarde en entender las palabras de Naruto y más aun en contestarle.

- Perdona – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

- ¿ya desayunaste?, como no tarde mucho con la vieja Tsunade pensaba invitarte a desayunar – continuo sonriente

Lo mire confundida unos minutos más, una parte de mi quería seguir como si nada, concentrando mi atención solo en él como la noche anterior, olvidarme de todo, pero ahora había despertado la otra parte de mi, la consciente de esos otros sentimientos dedicados a Neji… estaba dividida y no sabia muy bien como actuar.

- Claro – dije aceptando su invitación tratando de sonreír, tampoco quería cambiar las cosas con él hasta no estar decidida, no quería arruinarlo y después arrepentirme.

Fuimos a una cafetería, si fuera por él comería ramen a todas horas pero por consideración a mí en ocasiones íbamos a otros lados. Era considerado conmigo, no podía dejar pasar eso de largo. Después de ordenar comenzó a platicarme, yo siempre había sido muy callada y él extrovertido, era divertido escucharlo y él me había dicho que le encantaba hablar conmigo.

- Hanabi estaba enojada – comento tomándome por sorpresa – nunca había visto enojada a tu hermana, cuando le pregunte por ti me dijo algo así como "no tengo idea, la desconsiderada llego tarde anoche y ahora se larga en la mañana…"… algo así – Naruto no le daba mucha importancia a la situación pero ciertamente debía estar furiosa, después de todo si yo no estaba ella tenia que cumplir mis obligaciones después tendría que disculparme con ella – Ah, también el huraño de tu primo estaba de malas

- ¿Qué? – aquello me hizo regresar a la realidad por completo, ¿se había topado con Neji en mi casa?, eso me preocupaba – ¿por que dices eso? – no podía dejar pasar eso

- Pues se mostró más grosero que de costumbre, ácidamente me dijo que no eran horas de estar importunando en casa de familia – Naruto hizo un ademán imitando la seriedad de Neji.

Hacia algunos años Neji no soportaba a Naruto, como a mi tampoco, al cabo de algunas misiones que compartieron se toleraban hasta parecía que trabajaban bien juntos, claro eso era lo que yo pensaba, al parecer Neji nuevamente iba a declararle la guerra a Naruto. Lo mire atenta y precavida, temía que Neji le fuera a decir algo para provocarlo.

Naruto no le dio importancia al encuentro, simplemente se dispuso a comer cuando la orden llego. Yo no tenía mucha hambre a decir verdad, todo mi ser estaba revuelto por aquel huracán de emociones… Ino ya me había dado una forma de abordar la situación, me había aclarado una gran verdad, no tenia experiencia alguna en eso de amores… incluso Naruto me llevaba un poco de ventaja…

- Naruto – le llame, tuve su atención esperando mis palabras – Tu antes estabas muy enamorado de Sakura ¿verdad?

Le extraño por completo mi comentario, y no era para menos, pero quería tener un antecedente, darle coherencia a la situación que no entendía en lo más mínimo.

- ¿a que viene eso? – pregunto con toda razón

- ¿Cómo pasaste de que ella te gustara a que te gustara yo?

- ¿de que hablas?

- solo… contéstame – le pedí… no era común en mi insistir por algo, Naruto siempre trataba de alentarme a expresar lo que quería y respetaba cuando lo hacia por ello no alegó más

- bueno… - comenzó a decir – a decir verdad Sakura nunca me correspondió y lo fui olvidando… y nosotros nos fuimos acercando, supongo que todo se fue dando

- ¿Y si Sakura te hubiera buscado cuando andabas conmigo? ¿Habrías podido elegir entre ella y yo?...

Naruto entorno los ojos tratando de entender el hilo de la conversación pero sin mucho éxito, trate de no sentirme culpable, de alguna manera… si llegaba el momento de decirle la verdad quisiera que entendiera mi situación…

- no lo sé… - dijo sinceramente – pero supongo que no aceptaría decidir… ella habría perdido su oportunidad y no seria justo para contigo si ya estábamos saliendo…

Medite sus palabras, él hablaba de lealtad… si mi corazón estaba dividida mi lealtad debería decidir… pero…

- ¿Dices todo esto porque no salimos con la puerta cuando ella estaba? – pregunto sacando sus propias conclusiones – si no quise que nos viera no fue por que me avergonzara o sintiera algo por ella solo no quise ponerte en esa situación… que pudiera perjudicarte el chisme…

Negué con la cabeza… estaba muy equivocado en sus suposiciones…

- Lo sé, no te preocupes…

- Mi celosita – comento burlonamente – te puedo demostrar cuantas veces quieras que no pienso en nadie más que en ti

… Naruto… tan encantador conmigo… no debería ser difícil decidir, él era el amor de mi vida…

- Hinata – me llamo regresando mi atención a él – quisiera que me dijeras que es lo que esta pasando en tu casa

Me sentí acorralada, muchos tachaban a mi novio de despistado, no estaba segura si eso había cambiado o solo ponía más atención en mi pero siempre sabia cuando ocultaba algo. Busco mi mirada insistente, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos… ¿Qué le diría?, ¿mi primo me esta acosando, realmente me atrae y hace que me confunda? Ino tenía razón, Naruto era muy volátil en su carácter, eso con los años no había cambiado. Abrí los labios aunque no sabía que decirle, ¿mentirle?... no quería hacer eso, realmente no quería…

- Buenos días – nos saludaron amistosamente, ambos volteamos para ver a Rock Lee entrando al lugar y acercándose a nosotros – Buenos días chicos, no sabia que ya habías regresado Naruto, que bueno verte.

- Hola Lee, ¿buscando un buen desayuno también?

- Así es, tenemos pensado entrenar toda la mañana – comento mirando sobre su hombro viendo a sus compañeros entrar, me tense inmediatamente porque sabia que tras Ten-Ten entraría Neji y así fue

Neji me miro directamente a mí y sentía que sus ojos me atrapaban, su expresión era hermética y seria, no podía leer que pensaba, solo que se concentro en mí.

- Oh mira, la pareja del año – nos saludo Ten-Ten, aquella chica siempre había sido amable conmigo pero a veces le gustaba bromear con nosotros – que tiernos

Naruto río apenado, yo no podía hacerlo, seguía bajo la hipnosis de la mirada de Neji. Parecía que por primera vez noto la presencia de mi acompañante a causa de su risa, al verlo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Parece que no tenemos la suerte de que se pierda en una misión – comento con ironía, a nadie le paso desapercibido su comentario, menos a Naruto

- ¿Miren quien lo dice? El rey de la simpatía, por lo menos alguien espera con ansia mi regreso, si tu te perdieras no creo que nadie te extrañe – se defendió Naruto tomándome de la mano, el enojo era visible en los ojos de Neji, pero recompuso sonriendo arrogante, me sentí en medio de un fuego cruzado y temía que resultaría de eso.

- Que seguro estas de ello – respondió Neji con sarcasmo y sonriendo burlonamente – pero aun así eso no te hace el mejor, deberías cuidar más otros aspectos en vez de alardear de lo que crees seguro

Mire a Neji con preocupación, ¿seria capaz de decir algo imprudente?, casi le suplique con la mirada que nos dejara, que nos dejara en paz pero no dejaba de ver a Naruto con superioridad, sentí que la provocación estaba dando resultado él había apretado mi mano con cierta fuerza, parecía que se trataba de controlar… sabia como lo conocía que no duraría mucho su tolerancia.

- Si prestaras un poco más de atención verías que soy mucho mejor que tu en todos los aspectos – continuo con sus ataques Neji y su mirada también me enfoco a mi – ambos deberían poner atención a ello.

- ¿Me quieres decir cual es tu problema con nosotros? – Naruto se había cansado de aquel juego de indirectas, me soltó para levantarse y yo no pude evitarlo – ¿Acaso estas celoso? – Se acerco a Neji enfrentándolo

- ¿celoso de ti? No hay nada que tu tengas que yo no sea capaz de conseguir – Neji lo encaro también

Lee actúo rápido y se coloco en medio de los dos, yo estaba muy nerviosa como para hacer algo y Ten-Ten no entendía la situación, pero era obvio que podían explotar de un momento a otro. Naruto iba a contestar algo y sabía que ya no podía dejar que aquello continuara

- basta – dije al fin levantándome, ninguno de los dos me miro pero tome el brazo de Naruto para halarlo – basta por favor, ya déjalo así…

- Si Neji ¿Qué sucede? – expreso Lee tratando de que su compañero retrocediera

Neji dio vuelta mirando a Naruto sobre su hombro con desaire y sonriendo burlonamente

- Peor para él si no se da cuenta de sus estupideces – dijo y camino para salir sin mirar atrás

- ¡¿Qué…?! – de no ser porque yo sujetaba a Naruto abría ido a buscar revancha

Ten Ten había salido con Neji y Lee se disculpo con nosotros para luego salir, había sujetado a Naruto en todo momento y hasta que no salieron todos ellos no deje de contenerlo, una vez que se calmo nos sentamos de nuevo y lo solté. Su expresión aun era de molestia por la situación y no la suavizó aunque ya estaba solo conmigo.

- Es por él ¿cierto? – dijo directamente tratando de contenerse pero aun se podía escapar el enojo en su voz – Algo pasa con Neji… ¿verdad? ¿Qué es?

Estaba atrapada, no había como escaparme de ello y verlo molesto hacia aquello aun más difícil… no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad…

- Es cierto – conteste reuniendo fuerzas… - él… esta molesto… dice que paso mucho tiempo contigo… - era lo único que me atreví a decir

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? – la ultima pregunta no era dirigida a mi directamente aunque si podía contestarla… pero me quede callada, Naruto miro hacia la puerta guardando silencio por unos momentos antes de continuar. Dio un resoplido profundo antes de volverse a mi - ¿Qué fue lo que paso con él? ¿Qué te dijo?

Estaba en el punto sin retorno… o le decía la verdad y me preparaba para el enfrentamiento entre ellos o le mentía para ocultar la verdad dándome tiempo para decidir… Ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba pero eran las únicas que tenia. Naruto había exhalado la molestia que le causo Neji para oír mi versión, me miraba con más tranquilidad en busca de respuestas para apoyarme, no quería causarle daño ¿Qué opción le causaría menos daño?... Cerré los ojos sintiendo que estaba apunto de firmar mi sentencia…

- Él dice que descuido mi entrenamiento… - era horrible – que debería entrenar más con él… ya sabes… lo del estilo de mi clan… y me reprocho que no lo hacia por pasar las tardes contigo.

No era capaz de verlo a los ojos, estaba mintiendo descaradamente, nunca lo había hecho y mucho menos a él al que tanto quería pero me aterraba un enfrentamiento entre ellos… y las razones eran más que egoístas porque no me preocupaba específicamente por él sino por los dos… Me consolé con la esperanza de que podía decidir y arreglar las cosas por mi misma sin causarle mucho daño. Escuche como se sentaba más cómodo en su asiento relajando su cuerpo.

- Vaya… así que eso es, que tipo tan cretino y arrogante – comento sin tanta molestia en su voz. Esperó que lo mirara de nuevo y su silencio me hizo hacerlo – por eso estabas tan preocupada ¿crees que tienes que decidir entre tus obligaciones y yo?

No… más bien era decidir entre dos hombres completamente diferentes, era mucho más grave…

- No tienes que hacerlo tontita… - se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a mi para estrecharme con su brazo – Se que tienes obligaciones para con tu familia, aunque algunos miembros no me agraden mucho… es tu familia y aun vives y respondes ante ellos… te quiero y lo sabes, no me voy a molestar contigo si me dices que no nos podemos ver – me estrecho aun más acercándome a él, yo no me merecía lo que decía – Entrena con tu primo unos días para callarle la boca, buscaremos tiempo para nosotros – tomo mi mentón con su mano para besarme…

Era la primera vez que un beso suyo no era del todo agradable, y no tanto por él sino por la culpa que sentía; no fue muy largo, simplemente era un beso para reconfortarme pero fue todo lo contrario. Nos dispusimos a seguir desayunando… ¿Cómo mejorar la situación?, mi estado era deprimente y tarde o temprano Naruto notaria que aun me molestaba algo… tan ingenuo… me invitaba a acercarme más a la persona que trataba de separarnos…

No hable mucho, me concentre en tratar de comer solo por la obligación, Naruto platicaba un poco de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando me tomaba la mano como para darme ánimos, notaba que aun estaba incomoda pero ya no había nada que me pudiera decir… por suerte… con apoyarme me hacia sentir peor. Le dije que regresaría a casa y él estuvo de acuerdo, mejor quedar bien, preferí caminar sola, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Pase casi toda la mañana dándole vueltas al problema… Ino me había dicho que pusiera los pros y contras, y una idea me había saltado a la mente, una terrible idea que no estaba segura de quien era, quizá de una parte de mí que no conocía y a la cual comenzaba a temer…

**Notas de la Autora: **

Respondiendo comentarios, gracias a todos que no solo sirven de ideas sino también para dar ánimos:

**LennaParis**: Jajaja, me has dejado muy claro tu posición, Naru/hina, entiendo porque lo pides, para serte sincera también me inclino hacia ello pero no puedo dejar de lado a Neji, me encanta ese hombre, y en lo que me decido que hacer voy a dejar que hinata tenga opciones… tomo en cuenta tu voto para Naruto ^^

**Blue Soki**: Hola, gracias por tu comentarios, se ve que eres una chica muy apasionada de esta pareja ^^... jajaja.

Claro que son recibidas las propuestas pero obvio no podré utilizar todas, solo las que me lata manejar... algunas de tus propuestas son interesantes, debo admitir que un poco drásticas, pero interesantes... me llamo la atención donde el matrimonio impuesto, eso podría masticarlo... pero no te prometo nada.

**Etolplow-Kun**: Gracias, Ino me pareció la persona correcta para ponerle las cosas sobre la mesa a Hinata, después va a tener una ayuda de otra chica que la salve de las garras de Neji… jijijiji

**Mina- San86**: Que buen que te guste, yo también luego me pregunto el porque,. Pero ciertamente muchos no tienen el tiempo pero los comentarios siempre ayudan a mejorar. La verdad a mi también me ha pasado, creo que la experiencia ayuda mucho para escribir, claro que también elijo a mi novio pero como esta es un a historia vamos a meterle mas drama así que esperate a sufrir con hinata ^^.

Por lo pronto aun estoy dividida con quien dejarla al final, aunque tengo ideas para cualquier de las dos opciones… ejejeje, por ahora estoy en votación…

Hasta ahorita tengo entendido que las preferencias van así, 4 para naruto (de LennaParis, Etolplow, Blue Soki y Jenny Anderson que espero me escriba) y 2 (de Lily y una amiga) para neji…. Ademas de una indesisa (mina)

Bueno les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo será narrado por Naruto ^^… sigan comentando que eso anima… saludos y gracias


	5. Capitulo 5: Naruto

CAPITULO 5: NARUTO

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

**Notas de Autora:** Este capitulo esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Naruto, aquí el lenguaje esta un poco más fuerte que en los anteriores, todo a modo de arte literario, como dicen, se recomienda prudencia y espero no herir susceptibilidades. El siguiente capitulo volverá a narrar Hinata desde el punto donde se separa de Naruto en el capitulo anterior, espero sus opiniones y aquí contestando los reviews del capitulo anterior.

Valery: a mi también me encantan los dos, la verdad… es que Neji tiene un no se que… y Naruto es tan lindo… pero bueno, las cosas se van dando y a ver por donde me lleva la historia, Gracias por comentar y espero te siga gustando el rumbo de las cosas

Blue_Soki: ¿terminara estando Neji en tu lista negra?, ojala no… admito que el NejiHina es una opción pero no comas ansias hasta el final, dijeran en mi país, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, aun Naruto puede tener opciones, créeme. Y perdona por la confusión… no me había tocado conocer un chico que le gustaran estos enredos amorosos ^0^, pero que bueno que el genero no es un impedimento, después de todo, cualquiera puede estar sujeto a este tipo de dramas, jejeje, disculpa de nuevo

Etolplow-kun: (sonido de tambores) la idea de hinata… jejeje, era para que les diera que pensar, no te quiero adelantar pero ciertamente es algo perverso (jajajaja, risa macabra), y mi inocente Naruto, si supiera lo que le pasa a su novia, pero en fin, solo queda echarle porras porque aun cualquiera puede quedarse con ella… Gracias por tus comentarios espero que los siguientes también los veas buenos…

LennaParis: es que Neji… esta para derretirse con su mirada, por eso es que es tan difícil decidir para Hinata, uno es lindo y tierno, y el otro es sexy… jejeje. Ciertamente quizá tome tu consejo para Hina, "la mejor forma de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella", muy bueno… y si, espero que lo que sigue les siga gustando pues estoy preparando con mucha emoción el final ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas no fueran fáciles, nunca lo habían sido para mi, rechazado, rezagado, subestimado… no podía creer que alguien me quisiera tanto sin yo hacer algo para merecerlo. Desde el momento que había comenzado mi relación con Hinata no había día que no me sintiera bien, tener a alguien que confiaba y estaba para mí, era más fuerte que cualquier amuleto, me daba tanta fuerza y en aquel día que regrese de una misión me demostraba que aun había mucho más…

Al principio me sorprendió, dudé… quizá sentí que era demasiado para mi, llegue a pensar que esas cosas solo pasaban en las novelas bobas que escribía el viejo pervertido, después de todo, una chica linda te espera en casa estando ahí para quedarse… ¿cuando me iba a imaginar que realmente me pasara eso?, y con Hinata.

Aun así estaba dividido en la emoción, realmente ella me tenia preocupado, sin importar cuanto la consolara por el asunto de su casa la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos, opte por darle su espacio y su tiempo. Generalmente entre más la presionaba más se apenaba o se resistía, así que simplemente aprovechaba esas platicas donde ella se abriera y pudiera leer entre líneas. Tenia que comprender que ella era niña de casa, comprender más no entender porque yo poca experiencia había tenido de eso, generalmente vivía solo y no respondía más que con mis senseis, ciertamente estando en una casa y con familia como esa no había punto de comparación. Por ello no puse objeción de verla poco ese día, en parte para darle su espacio en parte porque no quería arruinar la magnifica noche que habíamos pasado juntos. Me despedí de ella al salir del restaurante, la vi perderse por la calle entre la gente, que ganas tenia de seguir estando con ella, pero tenia que resistirme.

No tenia mucho que hacer ese día, había pensado ir a entrenar con Lee pero por lo que dijo en el restaurante entrenaría con sus compañeros y ahora más que nunca no tenia ganas de toparme con Neji, y no porque le huyera sino más bien porque si nos encontrábamos le reclamaría su estúpida actitud para con Hinata y conmigo ¿Quién se creía? Ni su padre le había reprochado algo así… En fin…

Decidí ir a casa, me alegro haberlo hecho pues me tope con que la puerta estaba destrozada…

- Sakura… - me recordé, después de todo por la mañana me había amenazada de que si no salía entraría a la fuerza ¿Por qué me sorprende que lo haya cumplido?

No me quedo más que ocuparme de eso, por suerte solo había sido la puerta, la creía capaz de revolotear mi casa buscándome - ¿Cómo una chica tan violenta pudo alguna vez gustarme? – me pregunte, hacia mucho que ya no veía a Sakura de aquella manera, Hinata era completamente diferente, era dulce y sobre todo tierna y protectora, siempre se preocupaba de mi, me encantaba su fortaleza aunque al principio pensaba que era un bicho raro, la verdad es que era muy parecida a mi, subestimada y relegada…

La puerta no me ocupo más tiempo del necesario, que bueno que había cobrado, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no había tenido tiempo de repasar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mire a mi alrededor, la casa ordenada ¿sabia que llegaría ese día?... no, eso fue una coincidencia, por sus palabras y acciones era obvio que había ido a refugiarse a mi casa… había invertido su tiempo en arreglar mis cosas, al menos le debía mantenerlo así un rato. Mientras acomodaba la ropa sucia en un montón en el baño encontré doblada la playera y pans que le había prestado para dormir, aquello me hizo recordarla como se veía con ellas… Ahhhh… aun no podía creer que aquello había pasado, nunca me lo había…

- bueno… si me lo había imaginado – dije un poco avergonzado al espejo

Alguna vez… mmm, quizá más de las que me gustaría reconocer, me había imaginado que ella y yo… pero es que había ocasiones en que los besos incitaban para más… cuantas veces no me había detenido al sentir que el calor se me estaba subiendo, teniéndola entre mis brazos, su calor en mi cuerpo, sus labios… pero no, nunca, no seria como el viejo Hiraiya de pervertido que solo piensa en esa forma de las niñas, claro que no, a las mujeres había que respetarlas, y solo permitirse pensar así de ellas si era con una pareja… que se entregaba… ella me había entregado su corazón hacia tiempo y ahora me entregaba…

Sacudí la cabeza, mis pensamientos se me estaban escapando de las manos y ya estaban haciendo efecto en mi cuerpo. Note en el espejo que mi cara se enrojecía, increíble el poder que había causado en mi que me hacia aun sentir nervioso.

- Quiero hacer algo por ella – afirme a mi reflejo, ella me había entregado su inocencia y con su entrega me sentía el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra, al diablo las palabras del amargado de Neji, me sentía el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo todo debido a ella, quería retribuírselo, un simple desayuno no era suficiente, quería hacerla aun más feliz de lo que ella me hacia, pero no sabia por donde empezar.

Ciertamente no empezaría estando en mi casa, así que decidí salir a ver si algo se me ocurría. En el bazar de uno de los pueblos donde anduve aquel dije me hizo pensar en ella, quizá encontraría algo más, ¿Qué cosas halagan a una mujer? La respuesta vino al pasar por la tienda de la familia de Ino, una florería… si, flores era un buen detalle.

- Buenos días – salude aunque ya no sabia si aun eran días o tardes. Ino salio a atender, supongo que era el día que estaba a cargo – Hola de nuevo Ino

- Hola, ¿y ese milagro que pasas por acá?, pensé que andarías con Hinata, como acababas de llegar – comento, a veces me parecía raro como éramos el centro de atención de todos, cuando comenzamos a andar todos los amigos nos molestaban mucho

- Desayune con ella pero tiene cosas que hacer, pero me gustaría comprarle un arreglo o algo

- Uhh, ¿aniversario romántico?

- No, no es eso – su tono me había avergonzado, no era un chico romántico que le lleva flores a su novia nada más porque si, a veces ni cuando debía – bueno es que… se me antojo hacer algo lindo por ella – no le iba a decir la raíz del detalle, eso seria aun más vergonzoso

- mmm ¿se te antojo?, a los hombres no se les antoja eso, ¿hiciste algo y quieres pedir disculpas? – Ino era muy sagaz… por no decir chismosa, seguro no me dejaría ir sin que le diera una respuesta creíble

- bueno, a decir verdad en el tiempo que estuve fuera ella se encargo de mi casa, la arreglo y limpio y me gustaría darle las gracias con algún detalle – no estaba mintiendo del todo.

- … - Ino realizo una mueca extraña, algo pensaba y la mire confuso… ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre hacían esos sonidos cuando tramaban algo? – Así que le quieres pagar por hacer de tu sirvienta

- ¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, ¿de donde diablos sacas eso? – me moleste por su comentario, por su puesto que no consideraba así a Hinata

- Es que eso pareciera, ella hace algo tierno y pareciera que le quieres pagar por un servicio

Me quede con la boca abierta y sin palabras ¿Cómo pudo suponer eso? ¿Dónde demonios transformo mi gesto en eso?

- no… - fue lo único que pude decir – solo… solo quiero hacer algo lindo por ella, no pretendo pagarle por lo que me da ¿de donde diablos sacas esas ideas?

Ino se mordió el labio pensativa, sabia que la mente de las mujeres funcionaba de manera diferente pero realmente me sentía perdido en esa conversación, aquella rubia me miraba como evaluando la situación, cuando me iba a imaginar que un consejo de arreglo florar me iba a llevar a un análisis tan loco de mis acciones

- ¿la amas? – pregunto con sincera preocupación, no con los ojos de curiosa del principio, aquello me extraño

- como a nadie en el mundo – conteste con sinceridad, no era algo que me avergonzara… bueno a veces, pero en esta situación no, sentía que Ino quería comprobarlo por algo pero no entendía qué.

- Entonces no necesitas regalos, solo hacerla sentir especial, claro una rosa ayuda, pero hablan más las acciones que las palabras – a pesar de todo lo confundido que estaba las palabras de ella tenían sentido, no entendía bien que era con exactitud lo que tenia que hacer pero tenia sentido – estuviste fuera un buen tiempo ¿cierto?, demuéstrale que la extrañaste, a veces uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido…

La mire con completa confusión, primero me ataca ahora me alaba por lo que tengo con Hinata. No entendía como se manejaban sus pensamientos y mucho menos quería saber, seguro quedaría aun más confundido… pero sus palabras eran ciertas, después de lo que había pasado esa noche… no quería separarme de ella ni un momento…

- Si por mi fuera… le propondría matrimonio esta misma tarde – aun conservaba esa sensación de que todo lo podía y de algún modo nuestra relación seria más reconocida, así nadie nos podría separar… ¿Por qué no?... si ahorraba un poco…

- ¿estas loco? – pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos, quizá noto como comenzaba a tomar enserio mis propias palabras y su rostro me lo decía – Es la primogénita de unos de los clanes más respetados de Konoha ¿enserio piensas casarte con ella siendo tan jóvenes?

¿Por qué no? Si por mi fuera lo haría, pero aunque no parecía tenia una vocecita que siempre me molestaba para que pensara más las cosas, quizá la voz de mis maestros que tanto me regañaban… Aun no tenía mucho que ofrecerle, pero tenía un departamento donde vivir, estaba en entrenamiento aun pero era de los mejores ninjas… Estaba seguro que Hinata me quería por lo que era aunque fuera poco pero… su familia… no lo permitirían, aun tenia que demostrar mucho…

- Estaba hablando en sentido poético – comente buscando hacer burla de lo que por un momento no me pareció tan mala idea – por supuesto que aun no estamos para eso – aunque aun me preguntaba ¿Por qué no?

Ino me miro fijamente, me costaba mucho leer esos ojos, como si quisiera decir algo… quizá regañarme, pero yo mismo sabía que no podía apresurar las cosas por mucho que quisiera…

- bueno… - dijo en un suspiro – ¿entonces que vas a hacer?

- pues por lo pronto, a pesar de lo que dices, quiero comprarle un arreglo, estoy seguro que ella no lo vera con las suposiciones retorcidas que tu sacaste – dije con un poco de reproche – algo sencillo pero lindo, ¿podrías ponerle también una de esas frases románticas y mandarlo a su casa?

- ¿no se lo llevaras tú? – por suerte dejo el tema del significado del arreglo por la paz y se centro en su negocio

- no, por ahora no me quiero aparecer por ahí, al parecer su primo se molesta de que pase mucho tiempo conmigo

- ¿neji? – se sorprendió por mis palabras, claro yo también me había sorprendido la primera vez

- bueno, lo dejo a tu criterio, solo un detalle tampoco me dejes pobre – comente, no por ser tacaño pero se me hacia exagerado gastar mucho en algo que se va a marchitar después, también quería salir de ahí antes de que siguiera sacando conclusiones locas – bueno Ino, paso después para ver la cuenta, ahí te lo encargo por favor

Ciertamente había mujeres muy extrañas y aquella rubia era una de ellas, siempre era muy exagerada, igual que Sakura, que suerte la mía de tener a Hinata conmigo, era una niña más tranquila y dulce, como debían ser las mujeres… al menos así creía y me gustaba a mí.

Realice algunas compras más, tenia que comprar la despensa aprovechando mi paga. Quizá por la cotidianidad del día, o por la noche anterior pero no podía dejar de pensar en Hinata, en el problema en su casa, en lo extraño de su familia, pero más que nada en ella misma, en la noche que me había regalado, la sentía muy cerca, más que cualquier ocasión o que cualquier persona.

En mi mente estaban frescos las imágenes, lo suave de sus labios, su blanca piel, casi podía oírla también… los suspiros que me regalaba. Había estado muy nervioso desde el momento que había dicho que quería quedarse, y al verla vestir mi ropa, cielos… no podía creerlo pero había sido la imagen más sexy de mi vida, temía perder el control o incomodarla, pero ella lo quería tanto como yo, su deseo fue más que excitante para mi que cualquier cosa…. Cielos santo, el desnudarla… verla tan frágil y tan sensual al mismo tiempo… no necesitaba más. Mi instinto quería comérsela literalmente, pero me di mi tiempo para tocarla suavemente como ella se merecía, besar todo su cuerpo que me volvía loco. Pero lo que más me alentaba era que ella también buscaba el contacto con mi piel, buscaba acariciarme, nunca imagine que mi dulce Hinata pudiera ser tan sensual, no encontré temor en sus ojos cuando la miraba, ni siquiera cuando abrí su inocente ser con mi miembro… simplemente se había aferrado a mis hombros confiando como siempre lo hacia en que la protegería, y con ese sentimiento me movía dentro de ella con suavidad, hasta que sentí su cuerpo moverse a mi ritmo… recordar el calor que emanaba de ella, el roce, la presión que su cuerpo tenia en reacción con el vaivén, los ligeros jadeos que se escapaban de sus labios… cielo santo…

Con el simple hecho de recordar todo eso me excitaba nuevamente como si estuviera pasando, me avergonzó descubrir que todo mi cuerpo había reaccionado… a decir todo… Necesitaba un baño de agua fría… ¿algún día dejaría de pensarla así?

Arrrg… ni el agua fría me calmaba, la deseaba demasiado, quizá más que antes ahora que la había probado, ¿debería ir a buscarla? No, claro que no, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, ya prácticamente era de noche no eran horas de visita… pero aun así…. Ahhh, quería ir a buscarla, ¿Por qué no podía controlarme? No era la primera vez que la deseaba, ¿Por qué me costaba tanto resistirme?... ¿ella me pensaría igual?... diablos eso me hacia pensar en más cosas aun… ¿Cómo me pensaba ella? ¿Cómo lo había pasado? ¿le había gustado? ¿lo había hecho bien?... demonios, entre más trataba de calmarme más nervioso y ansioso me podía…

Me tire en la cama tratando de dormirme, ni siquiera tenia hambre y eso que había comido apenas unos bocados en la tarde, me aferre de las sabanas buscando la calma pero no la había, era estúpido, porque sabia que no era cierto, pero sentía que las sábanas aun guardaban su calor… ¡Basta!, eso no me llevaba a ningún lado, no había salida alguna más que una, tenia que arriesgarme e ir a verla… al menos hablar con ella, saber lo que ella pensaba, si, eso me daría tranquilidad…

- solo vamos a hablar – me dije tratando de convencerme, ciertamente de convencerme porque no estaba seguro hasta donde llegaría.

Me oculte en las sombras mientras avanzaba a su casa, no seria prudente que me vieran, la gente era muy chismosa. Aumente aun más mi sigilo al llegar a la casa Hyuga, la casa de la familia principal era grande pero en el cuarto de ella había una ventana que daba a una de las áreas boscosas, esperaba tener un poco de suerte de que estuviera sola. Desde un árbol me asome por su ventana, estaba oscuro dentro ¿estaría? Quizá no… mmm..., quizá era una señal, yo ni siquiera debía estar ahí, lo mejor era irse… Pero la luz se encendió de pronto, la silueta de Hinata andaba por el lugar, al parecer sola… era mi oportunidad si quería seguir adelante…

Perdí de vista la silueta pero era seguro que aun estaba ahí, tome una rama y la troce un poco para lanzarla y pegar en la ventana para llamar su atención, me sentía un poco tonto pero no podía pensar en nada más, tuve que lanzar como tres pedazos antes de que la sombra se acercara de nuevo y se asomara, era Hinata así que salí un poco de mi escondite para que me viera, le hice señas con la mano y ella abrió la ventana, pude ver su sorpresa pero ya le explicaría. Una vez abierta la ventana entre sin problemas a la habitación y entre sin más cerrando la ventana y la cortina tras de mi… al girarme me di cuenta de que hasta ahí había planeado… la sorpresa de Hinata me lo recordó

- ¿Naruto?... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- … - guarde silencio un momento, comenzaba a darme cuenta de que si había sido muy atrevido – ehh… sinceramente… quería verte…

Era curioso, tenia ya un buen tiempo saliendo con ella, cerca de dos años y ahora por primera vez después de tanto tiempo me volvía a sentir nervioso con ella, sin saber que decir, como la primera vez que salimos. Hinata sonrío tímida y apenada como siempre que le decía algún cumplido, eso me encantaba… ¡No! Tranquilo, solo veníamos a hablar…

- ¿recibiste mis flores? – que vergüenza decir eso… pero era un inicio de conversación.

- Si… son hermosas – dijo mirando hacia un lugar, seguí su mirada y encontré sobre su cómoda un florero con un arreglo de rosas – la tarjeta fue… muy linda

Podía notar que estaba alagada, debía agradecer a Ino, yo era malísimo para expresarme ya después me enteraría que decía.

- Me alegra que te gustaran – dije sonriente… y nuevamente esa sensación del comienzo de la relación vino a mi, había ido con la decisión de calmar mis inquietudes pero no sabia como preguntarle… _oye ¿te gusto lo de anoche_?... semejante estupidez… Sentí que mi silencio y mi presencia la comenzaban a incomodar – Perdóname, no se porque pero estoy nervioso… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y… en lo que paso anoche, yo… espero que no te hayas sentido obligada, porque yo te quiero mucho y lo único que quiero es tu bien, amarte y…

Sin darme cuenta comenzaba a hablar rápido y un tanto incoherente, no quería que pensara que quería repetirlo… aunque así era, era más bien… ay… ya ni sabía que quería. En sus ojos podía notar la confusión que le había provocado, ciertamente había sido muy impulsivo…

- perdona… no quiero incomodarte, no debí venir así… - tenia que alejarme mientras aun me controlaba, a veces sentía que el demonio del kyuubi me posesionaba en todos los sentidos… - no es correcto que este aquí, mejor te busco mañana… - también ya que estuviera más tranquilo. Apenas solté sus manos para disponer mi retirada ella se lanzo a mis brazos aprisionándome…

- abrázame… - me dijo suavemente y yo la obedecí, la estreche con fuerza… no la quería soltar, me sentía más unido a ella como nunca y no podía dejarla… No se me ocurría que decirle, ¿era por mi que estaba así?... o también podía ser que aun seguían los problemas… y yo pensando solo en mi…

- Hinata…. – pronuncie suavemente llamando su atención - ¿paso algo?... – la sentí estremecerse en mis brazos – si te llegue a causar problemas, dime… que yo doy la cara…

Ella negó sin mirarme, con su cabeza escondida en mi pecho, solo se me ocurrió protegerla entre mis brazos aunque no sabia de qué. Maldito Neji… si le había dicho otra cosa que la perturbara la próxima vez que lo viera…

- Naruto… - me llamo – yo también quería verte – sus palabras me dieron vida, sonreí para mi satisfecho de la dicha que sentía.

La abrace como si fuera la primera vez, el espirito me regreso a aquel cuerpo antes nervioso e indeciso… pero aun así no olvide el propio nerviosismo de ella…

- Te amo – sentí la necesidad de recordárselo – y yo haré todo por ti, cualquier cosa… si algo te preocupa dime y lo resolveremos… ¿tu hermana se dio cuenta o…? – Negó nuevamente escondida en mi regazo, a veces me frustraba no saber exactamente que pensaba y ella que no decía… quería hacer todo por complacerla pero ¿cómo hacerlo si no sabia lo que quería?… necesitaba que me diera una pista… - ¿Neji te regaño de nuevo…?

- No… todo esta bien – después me miro – solo… solo quiero estar contigo… como si nada importara

No me puede resistir más, me incline para besarla, querer estar con ella siempre no podía ser descabellado, yo la necesitaba y ella parecía que también, estábamos completamente embriagados de amor, yo me sentía como un adicto y solo en sus labios encontraba paz a mi ansiedad. Podía sentir claramente que el calor me embriagaba, iba a perderme y me tenia que controlar por ella, desde que estaba con ella todo lo que hacia lo hacia pensando en ella.

- ¿te gusto? – me pregunto en un susurro cuando nuestro labios se separaron… que pregunta tan tonta

- mi cielo… me encantas… - le dije besando su cuello – eres lo mejor de mi vida

Acaricio mi cabello mientras continuaba besándola, con una mano la sostenía de la cintura y con la otra quite su cabello con suavidad de mi paso. Los pensamientos carecían de sentido, nuevamente estaba bajo el embrujo y no podría detenerme a menos que ella lo hiciera, pero sus manos bajaron acariciando mi espalda, sorteando mis brazos y sujetándome de las trabillas de mí pantalón halándome hacia ella, me dejaba claro que ella tampoco quería detenerse.

La sujete del cuello continuando con mis besos, sin darme cuenta imágenes veían a mi cabeza, recuerdos de la noche anterior y adelantándome a los hechos… aquellas imágenes me excitaban a un más, el saber lo que podía pasar, quería asegurarme esta vez que ella gozaría como yo. Olvide por completo el hecho del lugar, del tiempo, de lo correcto o incorrecto, no pensé en nada, solo tenia consciencia de que la sujetaba firmemente de la cintura y su cuello y la conducía hacia su cama dejándola caer. El aire y motivación a continuar eran sus ligeros jadeos, jadeos que acompañaba ya que también me faltaba el aliento, la temperatura se elevaba, aparte de su cuerpo bajo el mío solo me daba cuenta de una pulsación constante en mi miembro, quería sentir nuevamente la presión que ella ejercía cuando la penetraba… pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

Me di el tiempo de mirarla a los ojos, en ellos veía emoción contenida, estaba ligeramente sonrojada, era indescriptible lo que me hacia sentir, me hundí en su cuello a besos mientras mis manos buscaban quitar el obstáculo de se ropa, su blusa, su sujetador… quería volver a acariciar sus delicados pechos y besarlos, sentía con exaltación la vibración de su cuerpo bajo de mi… percibí que sus manos halaban mi camisa hacia arriba, me incorpore un poco para permitirle su objetivo, quitarla también… verla tomar la iniciativa… que bellaza… quería que continuara así…

Rodé abrazándola para así quedar ella sobre de mí, podía apreciar mejor sus pechos, su silueta; acaricie su cintura y recorrí su espalda atrayéndola para besarla, para poder también liberarla de sus ultimas prendas deslizándolas mientras mis manos recorrían su cintura, su cadera hasta sus muslos; no perdía ninguna oportunidad de besarla, por su cuello, su hombro, su pecho… quería recorrerla toda. Mis pantalones no fueron problema, los quite con arrebato, saber que seguiría después me hacia disfrutarlo dos veces por el recuerdo, tenia ganas de poseerla con fuerza, con frenesí, pero al mirarla recordaba lo importante que era para mi no lastimarla… Me coloque sobre ella nuevamente, acariciando sus piernas mientras se acomodaban a cada costado mío, incluso antes de penetrarla el calor era evidente, me acerque a ella con cuidado y ella gimió débilmente cuando lo introduje, la abrace y ella a mi aforrándose como la primera vez, la bese tiernamente mientras comencé un movimiento rítmico con mi cadera…

Me manejaba suavemente mientras la besaba por su cuello y hombros, me concentraba en ver sus reacciones, al principio estaba rígida pero esperé hasta que se relajara, que se dejara llevar y comenzara a disfrutarlo, podía sentir las contracciones de su cuerpos sobre mi miembro, la presión de ella en mi… eso era soberbio, era mi mayor reto resistirme, contener la sensación para hacerla perdurar lo suficiente para que ella lo disfrutara, sabia que comenzaba a relajarse al escuchar su respiración entre cortada, casi jadeante, al sentir que sus manos se suavizaban en mis hombros y en vez de sujetarse con fuerza comenzaba a acariciar mi espalda, pero sobre todo sabia que estaba tan excitada como yo porque comenzaba a sentir como se humedecía aun más en su entrepierna haciendo la fricción más fácil y más intensa.

Podía explotar de un momento a otro, parecía que me perdía en su cuerpo, la realidad me la devolvían sus propias manos que me acariciaban por la espalda de arriba a bajo, sus piernas que me rodeaban por la cadera y me aprisionaban con apremio, ahora era yo quien me aferraba a ella sin parar en el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos aumentando la velocidad y así aumentando los jadeos, aumentando la sensación, aumentando la presión que ella ejercía en mi y que yo mismo provocaba con mi pulsión… aquello me hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorrió toda mi espina, sabia no me podría contener más… pero ante todo estaba ella… me separe de ella casi con fuerza para salir de su cuerpo y dejar que la explosión que consumara fuera de ella y fuera del peligro que eso podía causarle después…

Me quede en esa posición unos segundos tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos esperando… la mire un poco avergonzado pero ella me sonreía con dulzura, su mano se poso en mi rostro acariciándolo y lo sentí como una invitación a besarla, cosa que hice casi de inmediato, aun estábamos agitados pero el beso fue suave y profundo…

- lo siento – dije recordando por primera vez que estaba en su casa y había ensuciado su cama…

- no te preocupes – me susurro halándome hacia ella

Deje que me guiara, a un costado suyo, no podía separarme de ella, la abrace y ella se recostó sobre mi… quería quedarme así para siempre… la abrace con fuerza contra mi…

- Hinata – pronuncie llamando su atención pero sin soltarla – ya no podré separarme de ti… - no me importaba, correría el riesgo, si realmente quería algo siempre lo buscaba y ahora la quería a ella… buscaría el modo, lo encontraría…


	6. Capitulo 6: Emocion

CAPITULO 6: EMOCIÓN

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Al despedirme de Naruto aquella mañana, después del desayuno, tenía un mal presentimiento, como cuando él se iba a una misión muy peligrosa, donde pasaría tiempo sin verlo y con la posibilidad de que no regresara… pero esta vez era yo quien debía enfrentar el peligro, un peligro que atentaba nuestra relación.

Camine sin mirar atrás, estaba completamente confundida, andaba como un zombie, moviéndome por inercia y así pase toda la mañana. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, a cada palabra pronunciada y escuchada en las últimas horas, la palabras de consuelo y apoyo de Naruto que me lastimaban por la culpa, las de Neji de incitación e invitación a algo que me dolía admitir que consideraba… y las de Ino, que de un modo u otro me mostró que yo también contaba en aquella decisión; porque hasta ese momento solo había considerado a Naruto y en serle fiel, ¿Por qué lo amaba o por costumbre?, porque si fuera por verdadero amor ¿Por qué consideraría a Neji? ¿Por qué pensaba en él y en lo bien que me sentía en sus brazos y con sus besos?...

Comenzaba a tenerme miedo, miedo de lo que era capaz de considerar hacer, de los pensamientos que tenia con un hombre que hasta hace unos días no significaba nada más que familia… y es que la idea se había instaurado en mi… ¿Qué tal si…?

¿Qué tal si lo que tenia con Naruto no era tan fuerte?

¿Qué tal si lo que sentía por Neji era más que atracción?

¿Qué tal si me daba un tiempo de la relación y experimentaba más?

¿Qué tal si nunca sentía por Naruto lo que Neji despertaba?

¿Qué tal si me dejaba llevar?...

Mis pensamientos me aterraban, y a la vez resultaban tan lógicos… jamás sabría la respuestas de mis preguntas si no las buscaba… pero no podía hacerle eso, no después de todas las atenciones que tenia conmigo. Deje un momento mi labor de preparar la comida para alzar el dije que colgaba sobre mi pecho, fusión de sol y luna… de oscuridad y claridad, así de dividida me sentía en emociones completamente opuestas.

- ¿Así que te libraste de aquel idiota? – escuche decir tras de mi y de inmediato me quede paralizada, reconocería claramente esa voz… más a hora.

Gire para verlo, deje a un lado lo que hacia para verlo en el umbral de la cocina, ya no había rastros de arrogancia en su rostro como aquella mañana que se había hecho de palabras con Naruto, ahora simplemente me miraba como siempre, tranquilo y con una ligera sonrisa, como si no tratara de alejarme de mi novio… no sabia que era peor.

- Pero no me mires así, parece que miraras un fantasma – comento mientras entraba y se sentaba

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo esperas que te mire? – dije reuniendo fuerzas, de alguna manera tenia que enfrentar eso y tenia que enfrentarlo ya, no era un juego.

- Cuando estábamos en tu cuarto no me mirabas así – dijo pícaramente

Me avergoncé, no pude evitarlo y con toda razón aquellos episodios me avergonzaban, de mi reacción, de aceptar que me gustaban sus besos y no debía ser, no sabía que decir.

- ¿a que le tienes miedo Hinata? – dijo perspicaz… note que iba a continuar en su discurso pero nos interrumpieron

- Seria más fácil preguntar a que no le tiene miedo – comento entrando a la cocina mi hermana

Hanabi se sentó cerca de Neji, por su expresión supe que no había escuchado nada más, estaba tranquila. Era mi hermana menor pero según mi padre tenia más aptitudes que yo para ser la heredera del clan Hyüga, con los años había mejorado pero no su actitud conmigo, por haber tomado mi lugar ante mi padre no perdía oportunidad para menospreciarme, aunque aquello había dejado de molestarme hacia muchos años.

- Espero que no olvides la hora a la que se sirve la comida, como olvidaste la hora de llegada anoche – comento molesta - por cierto ¿a que hora llegaste?

- Tarde – interrumpió Neji – comenzaba a preocuparme

- ja – exclamo sin risa Hanabi – trabajo el tuyo tener que cuidarla… pero bueno ¿harás lo mismo hoy?

- Claro que no – él volvió a contestar por mi – entrenara conmigo esta tarde ¿verdad?

No podía desmentirlo, no después de que me cubrió, era muy cruel manipularme así…

- Cierto – acepte regresando a mi atención a preparar la comida, dándole la espalda a ambos

- Espero no desperdicies del todo tu tiempo – comento ácidamente mi hermana

Ambos se quedaron ahí hablando de otras trivialidades, de momento miraba de reojo a Neji, no me miraba precisamente pero me intrigaba ¿Por qué me cubrió?, ¿para obligarme pasar la tarde con él?... si supiera que había sido el propio Naruto quien me había pedido eso.

Durante la comida, no me dirigió ninguna mirada y yo procuraba hacer lo mismo, sobre todo en presencia de mi padre, ya de por sí mi actitud era más nerviosa de lo normal, fácilmente sabría que pasaba algo y si la atención regresaba a mi Hanabi no perdería oportunidad para comentar que "había llegado tarde anoche"… solo Neji sabia que ni siquiera había llegado, me sentía atada de pies y manos.

Una vez terminado de comer me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba cansada de pensar, de darle vueltas al asunto sin encontrar una solución que me satisficiera. Me cambie sin pensarlo dispuesta a ir al entrenamiento, debía hablar con él… Cuando salía a buscarlo lo encontré esperando en el jardín interior de la casa, donde solía entrenar, solo estaba sentado y se incorporo cuando me vio ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro que bajaría? No habló, solo espero a que lo alcanzara y caminamos juntos en silencio.

Nos dirigimos a un claro del bosque, al lugar acostumbrado de entrenamiento, en todo el camino me había contenido de dirigirle palabra, cualquiera en la calle podía oírnos y no podía permitir eso; para cualquiera que nos veía y saludaba solo éramos dos ninjas que entrenarían ¿Quién imaginaria otra cosa?…

- Entonces… - comenzó a hablar cuando llegamos - ¿Cómo te deshiciste de ese tonto?

No supe como reaccionar a eso, ¿incomodarme?, estaba tan llena de sentimientos que creía ya nada me podía afectar. Respire profundo tratando de acomodar mis pensamientos…

- ¿Qué esperas cubriendo lo de anoche? – Tuve que cerrar los ojos para poder decirlo - ¿piensas chantajearme o algo así?

- No – su reacción era neutral, como calculando la situación – que tengas problemas no es lo que quiero

- ¡¿no?! – reclame sin pensar - ¿entonces como le llamas a la situación donde me metiste? - ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué me había besado? Si no hubiera sido por eso no estaría en aquel dilema que me lastimaba a cada momento.

- te mostré la realidad, la verdad que no quieres ver

- ¿Qué verdad? – pregunte cansada, estaba cansada de buscarle lógica a la situación

- Que puedes tener algo mejor que él – por primera vez comenzó a acercarse a mi - ¿Por qué te conformas con él? A mi lado puedo darte mucho más de lo que ese idiota, él nunca se preocupo por ganarse tu cariño, solo lo recibe muy feliz de la vida ¿no?, ¿Cuándo se esforzó por ganarte?, tu eres muy valiosa, deja demostrarte lo que siento por ti, lo que te puedo hacer sentir

La decisión de su mirada me hipnotizaba, me había atrapado de nuevo y comenzó a acariciar mis brazos suavemente, a recorrerlos, yo no lo podía ver, no me podía permitir eso… solo negaba con la cabeza

- Naruto me hacho feliz este tiempo – lo defendí – yo lo amo…

- no pareciera cuando me besas – dijo inclinando su cabeza en busca de mis labios…

Era cierto, en cuanto comenzaba a besarme todo pensamiento se extinguía de mi mente, solo podía sentir el roce de su lengua en busca de la mía, el fuego de sus labios que hacían reaccionar todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos me aprisionaron y atraían hacia su cuerpo, su calor me invadía, mis piernas temblaban… ¿Cómo podía lograr ese efecto en mí? Ya no era completamente consciente de nada, cerré los ojos solo percibiendo el ritmo de sus labios que me llevaba, actuando por su cuenta mis manos buscaron acariciar su espalda dando como resultado que él me estrechara aun más, frotando su cuerpo con el mío… que sensación, podía sentir que el calor se incrementaba, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo pero teniendo como centro mi vientre bajo… una sensación como la que había experimentado con Naruto la noche anterior… no… aun más intensa…

Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer mi espalda, bajando en busca de la orilla de mi blusa, introduciéndose por la abertura hacia mi piel, su mano era tan calida… recorrió mi espalda presionando sus dedos en mi piel, marcando un recorrido que me hacia sentir escalofríos, comenzó hacia arriba todo lo que permitía la prenda, para después comenzar hacia abajo colándose por debajo de mis pans… provocaba que me estremeciera mientras acariciaba mis glúteos y me acercaba aun más a él… rozando su aun más su cuerpo al mío… su sexo con el mío… no pude evitar soltar suspiros de mi boca…

De pronto, como un relámpago, se separo de mí de un golpe al tiempo que percibía algo cortar el aire a penas unos centímetros a un lado nuestro, era un kunai, Neji se posiciono protegiéndome atento en la dirección por donde había llegado el arma que ahora descansaba enterrada junto de mí. Tardo unos instantes antes de oír que la maleza se revolvía por ahí, de un salto apareció ante nosotros Ten-ten un poco sorprendida por encontrarnos ahí.

- ¿Neji? ¿Hinata? – expresó extrañada acercándose a paso normal – no sabía que andaban por aquí… lo siento… a veces entreno colocándome trampas ¿llego a darles alguna? – nos pregunto preocupada

- No – respondió él dejando la postura de defensa – no hubo daño

- que alivio – suspiro Ten-ten, su atención se centro en mí - Hinata, ¿estás bien?

No, la verdad no… estaba paralizada, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿había caído del cielo o regresado del infierno?, hacia unos momentos estaba apunto de perder la cabeza, ya no estaba pensando… si no hubiera sido por ella yo… él… Todo eso debió reflejarse en mi rostro, básicamente estaba asuntada… últimamente ese sentimiento no me abandonaba…

- Estoy bien – mentí… - me asustaste… estaba desprevenida

- Intentaba mostrarle un nuevo movimiento de golpe suave – intervino Neji, con naturalidad – estábamos distraídos…

- ah – expreso la chica mostrando su entendimiento – lamento interrumpir, pero que bueno que te encuentro – dijo llevando su atención a Neji – Gai sensei quiere que lo vayas a ver en cuento puedas, no se bien que quiere.

Neji se volvió a verme pensativo… en mi entendimiento sentía que le desagradaba la idea de que nos interrumpieran de ese modo… ¿aquello era una señal?

- no te preocupes – dije tomando la iniciativa de alejarme – entrenamos luego

- Perdona por robártelo de esta manera Hinata – se disculpo con una sonrisa de pena Ten-ten - ¿entonces vamos?, yo tampoco me he reportado con él.

- bien - Me dedico una última mirada de fastidio, dando media vuelta comenzando su avance

- Nos vemos – se despidió Ten-ten y siguió a Neji.

Ambos comenzaron a correr perdiéndose en la bascosidad, incluso en esos últimos segundos mirándolo partir seguía hipnotizada. Una vez perdido de la vista me sentí sola y desamparada, me lleve las manos a la cabeza confundida

- ¿pero que estas haciendo? ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! – me preguntaba una y otra vez – tienes que dejar de verlo, no puedes seguir así de dividida… ¡no!

Era la descripción perfecta de cómo me sentía, dividida… dividida entre mi amor por Naruto y la emoción que me provocaba Neji, y no podía seguir jugando a tener las dos cosas… no era justo, seguir mi relación con Naruto y además dejarme llevar por esa atracción con Neji… quise salir de ahí, necesitaba un baño, algo que me calmara…

El agua apenas refresco mi cuerpo, aun sabiendo que el agua lavaba mi piel aun sentía viva el recorrió de Neji había marcado con sus dedos, la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, la fuerza con la que me aprisionaba contra él… No había nada que dispersara el recuerdo, las sensaciones y sobre todo, la emoción que me había provocado en sus brazos.

En ningún lugar me escapaba de mis recuerdos, y sobre todo de mis pensamientos, ni en la calle, ni en mi cuarto… me encontraba sentada observando el jardín de la casa sin mirar nada en realidad, simplemente esperando que la paz regresara nuevamente aunque sabia era ingenuo pensarlo, eso no llegaría por arte de magia y la verdad yo no sabia como encontrarlo. Lo único que logro sacarme del mar de pensamientos fue el llamado a la puerta de la casa, lo había escuchado claramente y me levante a abrir; me tope con un chico que llevaba un arreglo florar.

- ¿Hinata Hyüga? – pronuncio revisando su lista

- Si… - respondí

- Le mandan esto – dijo extendiéndome el arreglo y dándome una hoja a firmar – por favor… - me indico donde escribir. Una vez hecho se despidió dejándome un poco confusa.

Mire el arreglo, era de rosas, sencillo pero muy lindo, mire la tarjeta que colgaba de uno de los tallos para leerla, tenia una dedicatoria…

"_Alguien sabe que lo amo, más que nada en el mundo, ojala estuviera cerca para robarle un beso. Aunque estas son las palabras más inútiles que alguien haya dicho jamás, no sirven de nada, porque no alcanzan a expresar todo lo que siento por ti"_

_Autor (anónimo)_

_Con amor: Naruto_

Me quede con la boca entre abierta de la sorpresa, y también un poco emocionada, no me esperaba ese detalle… tan tierno… como un flashazo un recuerdo llego a mi mente… _"Te quiero demasiado que temo hacer algo que lo arruine"… _Naruto… mi Naruto…

¿Pero que estaba pensando?, no había nada que me hiciera cambiarlo, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tenia lo mejor con él, no podía permitir que Neji me metiera dudas e indecisión. Innegablemente Naruto me amaba y yo a él, Neji solo era una tentación a la cual no debía caer, simplemente olvidar con toda mi voluntad. Con energías renovadas continúe con mejor humor mi día, me dispuse a preparar la cena a modo de disculpa con mi padre por haberme ausentado anoche, puse mi renovado ánimo en ello.

Durante la cena se elogio mi habilidad culinaria, incluso muy a su pesar mi hermana también comento algo, solo Neji estaba callado, no me miraba siquiera pero me obligue a no pensar y buscarle tras fondo al asunto, no, no podía permitir que nada me quitara mi nuevo ánimo.

Al levantar la mesa y lavar los platos me puse a planear escaparme aquella noche, tenia que ver a Naruto, hacer aun más fuerte ese sentimiento de unión con el para no mostrarme débil ante la tentación, porque eso era, solo una tentación, eso estaba claro ahora. Pero pareciera que el destino se había encajado conmigo pues nuevamente me podía sus trampas, estando nuevamente sola en la cocina Neji me abordo nuevamente, yo había terminado ya, solo estaba secando las manos, me reproche no ser más rápida y haber evitado el encuentro.

- Esta vez no nos interrumpirán – dijo completamente seguro, quizá había hecho algo para que así fuera

- Eso no importa porque no habrá nada que interrumpir – exclame con toda la seguridad que había reunido – he decidido que no importa lo que digas, no dejare a Naruto

La confusión era clara en su mirada, no se esperaba mis palabras y eso me dio un poco más de fuerza, me dispuse a tomar mi arreglo que ya había colocado en un florero pero me tomo de la mano deteniéndome.

- ja – dio una risa irónica - ¿te manda unas flores y tu desechas todo lo que he dicho? – su tono me reflejaba lo ofendido que estaba – Hinata ¿acaso no te das cuenta del esfuerzo que yo estoy haciendo?, estoy arriesgando todo por ti… mi orgullo, mi honor con tu padre, incluso mi vida si lo ves bien… ¿y tu simplemente lo tiras a la basura porque el idiota te manda unas florecitas?

Su enojo me atemorizó, siempre que esos ojos me miraban con enojo me causaban miedo, recordaba muy bien la época en que me detestaba, incluso me había enfrentado a él y casi me había matado… lo único que me había dado fuerzas para enfrentarlo había sido la voz de Naruto…

- Así es… - le dije soltando mi mano de su atadura – porque él a estado siempre para mí – me dispuse a caminar, a salir de ahí a como diera lugar…

- Eso no es cierto – dijo sujetándome nuevamente.

Sus manos me habían tomado de la cintura y me atrajeron a él, su brazo me aprisionaba mientras el otro me sujetaba de la cintura para que no me pudiera alejar, su rostro estaba cerca de mi oído…

- él nunca se dio cuenta de lo que tu sentías por él… jamás te miro, jamás te considero antes… - su voz era suave, ya no reflejaban disgusto… pero no me lo podía permitir…

- Tu tampoco – dije recordando el sentimiento que saltó a mi al ver sus ojos instantes antes – tu me detestabas…

- cierto… pero eso era por impotencia – dijo acurrucando su barbilla sobre mi hombro rozando su rostro en mi oído – impotencia por mi situación pero eso paso… y después de eso me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi… ¿podrías decir lo mismo de él? ¿Quién no te dice que eres "su peor es nada"?...

Era cruel en sus palabras… porque la presencia que me imponía era mucha, la atracción que me causaba era mucha… pero…

- Yo siempre lo he querido, no importa el pasado… me hace muy feliz…

- Pero se que yo te hago sentir mucho mejor… – la mano que aprisionaba mi cintura comenzó a acariciar mi vientre mientras él comenzaba a besar mi oído… - él jamás podría compararse conmigo… con lo que yo te puedo dar…

Su voz me hechizaba, y sus besos me provocaban cosquilleos que hacían subir mi temperatura y él lo sabía… su mano comenzó a buscar oportunidad de colarse a mi piel marcando su camino con mis dedos, subiendo por mi vientre hasta encontrar mis pechos, se filtró por el sujetados para comenzar a acariciarlos con suavidad, buscando la punta…

- Lo quieres tanto como yo – me susurraba, yo había perdido poco a poco la consciencia por la seducción de sus caricias… - déjame hacerte gozar… – La mano que me sujetaba por los hombros cedió su presión, dejando la otra a su labor, en cambio se deslizo por mi vientre a mi entrepierna… sentirlo bajar a aquella zona me inquieto – Shhh… - pronuncio a modo de tranquilizarme – solo déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer…

Mi cuerpo tembló por completo cuando sentí el roce de sus dedos sobre mi sexo… las piernas me temblaron nuevamente, la sensación se incrementaba mientras exploraba con caricias la zona, me hizo consciente de la humedad que había… empapo sus dedos en ella y rozó una y otra vez la zona… experimentaba como ese escalofrío cambiaba a un torrente de electricidad que me recorría… lo único que hice fue tomarme de su brazo que contenía mi pecho, ante la reacción, él me aprisiono con fuerza, podía sentir la propia excitación de él… su miembro punzaba contra mí… comenzó a besar mi cuello sin disminuir el ritmo de su roce y yo solo podía dejarme guiar por él…

- ¿Lista? - me susurro…

- ¿qué? - Alcance a preguntar… no entendía

- para que te demuestre que soy mejor que él…

Mi corazón se agito… pero no por la elevación de excitación, sino por el miedo…

- No… - dije como pude… mis manos que se aferraban a él ahora trataban de apartarlo de nuevo, ciertamente era más fuerte que yo y trataba de calmarme… - no… por favor – comencé a suplicarme al punto del llanto… tenia tanto miedo…

Quizá logre apartarlo por mis manos, o por mi llanto… pero me dejo ir… solo alcance a tomar el florero y prácticamente salir corriendo del lugar sin detenerme hasta mi habitación…

Otra vez…

Otra vez había caído a sus manos…

Pero lo que más me aterraba era que me gustase…

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras de mi y deje el florero en el tocador… daba vueltas por mi habitación apartando las lágrimas de mis ojos, tratando de calmarme. Una vez que recupere un poco el aliento me senté frente al espejo, aquel espejo que me dejaba ver la realidad…

- no lo puedes permitir – me recriminaba – ¡No! – estaba molesta conmigo misma, por ser tan débil, por dejarme llevar por sensaciones de pasión que atentaban arruinar mi relación…

Me exalte al escuchar un golpe contra mi ventana… mire hacia esa dirección confusa, hubo otro golpe… ¿Qué era eso?, me levante con precaución acercándome y aplicando el _byakugan_ para observar el entorno, de inmediato encontré a alguien escondido en los árboles… era Naruto… Abrí la ventana sin pensarlo, incluso adelantándome a sus señales y lo deje entrar sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿Naruto?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte completamente sorprendida… él guardo silencio por unos momentos, en ese momento todo se me esfumo, solo estaba extrañada

- ehh… sinceramente… quería verte… - balbuceo un poco apenado. Sonreí ligeramente, yo había pensado lo mismo - ¿recibiste mis flores? – pregunto enseguida

- Si… son hermosas – respondí mirando la cómoda, verlas de nuevo y con él ahí me regresaron el sentimiento de halago… pero sobre todo la fuerza que me habían dado – la tarjeta fue… muy linda

- Me alegra que te gustaran – respondió

Por alguna razón el silencio se hizo entre nosotros, no sabia que decir, aun estaba un poco alterada y con la sorpresa me había dejado en blanco… nerviosa, alagada, emocionada… últimamente era una mezcla de sentimientos en mi corazón, y aunado a ello se instalaba en mi la culpa… él se acerco a mi tomándome de las manos

- Perdóname, no se porque pero estoy nervioso… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y… en lo que paso anoche, yo… espero que no te hayas sentido obligada, porque yo te quiero mucho y lo único que quiero es tu bien, amarte y…

… Naruto… si tú supieras… estaba dividida y tú salías afectado también

- perdona… no quiero incomodarte, no debí venir así – dijo avergonzado, había malinterpretado mis silencios – no es correcto que este aquí, mejor te busco mañana… - comenzó a despedirse comenzando a soltarme… no podía permitirlo, no ahora… lo necesitaba… Sin pensarlo me abrace a él impidiendo que se fuera…

- abrázame… - le pedí.

Necesitaba su fuerza, necesitaba su cariño, aunque una parte de mi me reprochaba que no lo merecía, tenia miedo… miedo de Neji… miedo de mi misma… miedo de lastimarlo.

- Hinata… - me llamó - ¿pasó algo?... – aquella pregunta me inquieto, apenas unos minutos estuve apunto de entregarme a otro hombre… - si te llegue a causar problemas, dime… que yo doy la cara…

Negué con la cabeza, que equivocado estaba, la que causaba problemas era yo… yo con mi debilidad…

- Naruto – pronuncie aun escondida en su pecho – yo también quería verte – era un gran alivio que el estuviera ahí, ahí para mi. Me abrazo con más fuerza, era lo que necesitaba.

- Te amo – respondió llenándome de dicha - y yo haré todo por ti, cualquier cosa… si algo te preocupa dime y lo resolveremos… ¿tu hermana se dio cuenta o…? – tuve que interrumpirlo de nuevo negando, no quería que se preocupara, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora… protegerlo…

- No… todo esta bien – tuve que mentirle de nuevo, y me atreví a levantar la vista para verlo – solo… solo quiero estar contigo… como si nada importara – no solo lo quería, lo necesitaba.

Él me beso casi de inmediato y yo lo recibí casi con desesperación, lo quería tanto, lo necesitaba… perderlo me aterraba tanto… pero con todo lo que hacia no lo merecía… estaba tan insegura, y luego las palabras de Neji… _¿Quién no te dice que eres "su peor es nada"?.., _¿había empezado a estar conmigo solo porque no tenia nada mejor?

- ¿te gusto? – tuve que preguntar

- mi cielo… - contesto con una sonrisa – me encantas – y comenzó a besarme el cuello – eres lo mejor de mi vida.

Aquello fue un hechizo, simplemente no tenia fuerzas para residirme y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que me provocaba a quien verdaderamente amaba, no me reprimí… lo necesitaba, su detalle y palabras eran el mejor afrodisíaco para esa noche…

Me entregue a él con más sentimiento aun que la primera vez, lo amaba ¿Por qué había de dudarlo?, me atendía y cuidaba con amor…

Al final él estaba un poco avergonzado, nos habíamos dejado llevar pero no había porque apenarse por ello, lo guíe a que se recostara y me abrace acomodándome sobre su regazo, podía escuchar su corazón aun agitado, su respiración que poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad y sonreí pensando que aquellas reacciones habían sido por mi causa… me abrazo y nos quedamos así un rato…

- Hinata – dijo y le dedique mi atención – ya no podré separarme de ti…

…mi Naruto…

No hubo más conversación, nos dejamos llevar ahora por el cansancio de la agitación, pero antes de conciliar el sueño la incertidumbre me ataco… tenia el corazón de Naruto en mis manos… podía lastimarlo como nadie en la vida…

¿Sería capaz?... antes de que llegara era un ejemplo de que si podía, de que un poco más de presión por parte de Neji y seria capaz de traicionarlo…

********

Amanecer nuevamente junto a Naruto era más que acogedor… esta vez no me preocupe por cubrirme, ya no quería ocultarle nada… me había decidido, le diría la verdad. Yo me había despertado primero y me quede recostada admirándolo esperando que despertara…

Lo hizo con un largo estiramiento de sus brazos, me miro sonriendo y colocándose de costado también…

- Hola chica linda – dijo con amor llevando su mano para acariciar mi cabello

- Hola – conteste sonriendo… aunque la sonrisa no me duro mucho, tenia que hacerlo

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto notando enseguida mi cambio, yo había cerrado los ojos para reunir fuerzas…

- Tengo que decirte algo… - comencé aun sin mirarlo – algo muy importante que ya no te puedo ocultar

Su mirada reflejaba preocupación, pero se reprimió a preguntar, también porque había levantado mi mano posándose en sus labios para que no me interrumpiera.

- Antes de decírtelo, dime algo ¿confías en mi?

- Eres la persona en la que más confío en mi vida - contesto sin dudar tomando mi mano - ¿Qué pasa?

Quise tomar valor de su mirada pero no fue así, me miraba con preocupación y aquello me acusaba culpa… Pero no importaba, le diría la verdad…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Se que muchos me odiaran por dejarlo así pero es parte de la emoción, regresar a escribir de la perspectiva de Hinata me fue más fácil ^^, por ahora dirán… ahh, ya se quedo con Naruto… pero nooo, aun habrá un poco más de intriga, espero que les guste y para que no dejen a un lado la oportunidad de Neji el siguiente capitulo será desde su perspectiva, para que también conozcan su lado de la historia y no lo odien tanto… bueno, antes de irme contesto los Reviews que amablemente me dejan, gracias a todos por leer…

**Etolplaw**: muchas gracias por tu comentarios, de hecho poco he escrito de Lemon y nunca desde primera persona, me costo más tiempo del que me puse de plazo para estar posteando pero quedo bien, gracias.

**Kyuubi-Tales:** gracias por tu comentario, siempre se enriquece que den opiniones, ya sea para hacernos sentir bien o hacernos notar ciertos puntos. Me pareció muy interesante tu observación de el perdón entre hombres y mujeres, muy interesante… lo tomare en cuenta más adelante, me he puesto mucho en el lugar de Hina, quizá por ello se nota tan emocional, a veces me meto mucho en las historias xP… Y como comente antes, aunque se toman ejemplos de la vida real, hacer lo que se debe de hacer le quita drama a la historia y pues tarde o temprano al final le romperemos el corazón a alguien T_T. Gracias por tus comentarios.

**Lenna:** uyy, a parte de que me costo el lemon en primera persona me costo Naruto más de lo que pensaba, pensé que le había cambiado la personalidad pero me quitaste la duda, que bueno que te guste espero no te decepciones con los siguientes ^^

**Tsuki:** gracias por leerme, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta el sasuhina, ni pensarlo, la prefiero ya sea con Naruto o con Neji, por eso la indecisión ahora, pero ya que te gusta la pareja con el chico rudo ^^ ya vendrán emociones para ti con esa pareja, espero que sigas la historia, gracias por tus comentarios.


	7. Capitulo 7: Neji

CAPITULO 7: NEJI

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Maldita suerte, mi destino siempre había estado maldito pero no imaginaba que tanto. Lo único que aquel idiota me había enseñado, por mucho que me molestaba su existencia, era que podía cambiarlo… así que lo cambiaria.

Me dedique a cambiarlo con toda mi voluntad, a entrenar, a mejorarme, demostrar que no era un simple Ninja de segunda, que era tan bueno como cualquiera de mi clan sin importar la marca que sellaba mi frente… pero no era suficiente… para Hiashi, me seguía encomendando la labor de protector de Hinata…

No me había dado cuenta cuando comenzaba a volver a sentir cierto resentimiento sobre ella, pero sabia que no era hacia ella precisamente, sino por la obligación que tenia con ella… pero ese coraje se acrecentó cuando comenzó a salir con ese bueno para nada de Naruto… se dedicaba a él como si fuera el centro del universo, dejando a un lado su posición en el clan. Antes de que ese regresara se había esforzado mucho, hasta la había llegado a apoyar pues pensé que quería recobrar su lugar como heredera, mi sorpresa fue grande al saber que lo hacia solo por ser como él.

No lo entendía, no comprendía su fascinación por ese chiquillo, que no importaba cuando había crecido o entrenado fuera de la aldea, seguía siendo un chiquillo tonto e imprudente. Que tenía decisión y obstinación, no lo negaba, era como Rock Lee, pero aun así no me agradaba para nada… pero aunque pensaba que esas eran las razones, había otra por la cual no lo soportaba…

Aquello se había vuelto insoportable, hablarle, entrenar con ella, y ella estando ignorante de lo que pensaba y sobre todo de lo que sentía… verla pasar las tardes con él… me llenaba de rabia y no podía soportarlo. Por eso aproveche aquella oportunidad cuando él estaba fuera de la aldea, cuando la casa estaba vacía, cuando note en su mirada y sus movimientos que no le era tan indiferente, que de alguna manera provocaba algo en ella, no podía perder esa oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía… abrir la caja de Pandora y simplemente dejar que la cosas pasaran como tenían que pasar.

Saber que no había regresado, que había huido de mí buscándolo a él… insoportable, no podía permitirlo, tenía que saber, tenia que darme una oportunidad.

Todo eso, todas mis decisiones se venían a mi mente mientras la esperaba, porque sabia que vendría, porque percibía en ella tanta curiosidad como yo por lo que podía ser entre nosotros. No quería pensar en nada más que no fuera en buscar el modo de que me diera una oportunidad, sin importar las consecuencias. Percibí que se acercaba antes de verla, y fije mi mirada donde saldría, desde que la había besado se me había vuelto aun más bella que antes. No quise presionarla, no era el momento ni el lugar, debíamos encontrar un lugar donde hablar, donde ella no tuviera miedo.

Siempre me parecía absurdo su miedo, la hacían débil y yo bien sabia que podía hacer las cosas, que podía dejarse llevar y conseguir lo que quisiese… me molestaba que desperdiciara todo eso. Me resiste a tocarla mientras caminábamos por la aldea, sentirla cerca y no poder siquiera rozar su mano requirió todo mi poder de autocontrol. Al fin llegamos a un claro donde se podía entrenar, supuestamente a eso íbamos, la razón que le había dado a Hanabi para que dejara sus preguntas con ella, pero ambos sabíamos que no era así.

- Entonces… - dije para comenzar y aligerar la tensión - ¿Cómo te deshiciste de ese tonto? – en menospreciarlo había encontrado una válvula de escape para mi frustración

Ella ignoro mi comentario, podía notar en sus ojos que reunía valor para comenzar a hablar… no me gustaba que me tuviera miedo a mi también…

- ¿Qué esperas cubriendo lo de anoche? ¿Piensas chantajearme o algo así?

¿Me consideraba el villano de la situación?

- No – respondí sin emoción, aunque la verdad me sentía ofendido por sus suposiciones, yo no pretendía chantajearla, quería ganármela – que tengas problemas no es lo que quiero

- ¡¿no?! – expresó con alteración que me sorprendió - ¿entonces como le llamas a la situación donde me metiste?

Me sorprendió que se quebrara tan fácilmente, me mostraba que la situación la confundida y eso la sobrepasaba, quería decir que estaba provocando una reacción en ella, aunque fuera de exaltación, todo conflicto traía un cambio

- te mostré la realidad, la verdad que no quieres ver – quizá si lograba presionarla suficiente, hablándole con sinceridad, ese cambio me favorecería, tenia una oportunidad.

- ¿Qué verdad? – preguntó tan ingenua como siempre, siempre se sentía segura en su ignorancia, era tiempo de mostrarle todo el panorama, todas las oportunidades que tenia, no solo conformarse con ese idiota.

- Que puedes tener algo mejor que él – comencé a acercarme a ella por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado, no quería ahuyentarla antes pero ahora era el momento - ¿Por qué te conformas con él? A mi lado puedo darte mucho más de lo que ese idiota, él nunca se preocupo por ganarse tu cariño, solo lo recibe muy feliz de la vida ¿no?, ¿Cuándo se esforzó por ganarte?, tu eres muy valiosa, deja demostrarte lo que siento por ti, lo que te puedo hacer sentir.

Era frustrante que se menospreciara tanto, que solo aspirara a ser la novia de ese bueno para nada que solo tenia sueños inalcanzables, ¿qué futuro tendría con él? Ella podía tener lo que quisiera, y yo podría dárselo, buscaba pelear por ella no solo recibir sino dar… ¿Cómo podía ser tan ciega de no verlo?

Esa frustración me hacia querer protegerla, incluso de ella misma. La tome de sus brazos y comencé a frotarlos, que sintiera mi contacto mientras le hablaba, pero ella seguía sin querer ver, ni siquiera podía mantenerme la mirada y me negaba, negaba la realidad que le daba tanto miedo…

- Naruto me hecho feliz este tiempo, yo lo amo… - más que a mi era a ella a quien se quería convencer, porque yo sabia que algo sentía por mi…

- no pareciera cuando me besas – le dije buscando sus labios… esos labios que besaba con tanta vehemencia.

Encontrarme de nuevo con su boca era como un respiro, como volver a la vida, todo mi ser reaccionaba al comenzar a sentir sus labios entre los míos, era como si estuviera completo después de encontrarme mutilado. Una vez que comenzaba a llenarme de esas sensaciones me perdía en ellas, no podía evitar buscar aun más tocarla, sentir su suave piel bajo mis manos y sobre todo… sentirla reaccionar ante mis carisias. Reaccionaba acompasando mis labios y mi lengua, podía sentirla vibrar entre mis brazos cuando la acercaba a mí, no podía más que sujetarla con firmeza, en lo único que pensaba era en su calidez…

El solo percibir su aceptación, que no rechazaba mis besos, era más que suficiente para saber que sentía algo por mí, incluso ella misma buscaba estrecharme incrementando mi confianza en no detenerme. No podía controlarme, la deseaba demasiado y apenas resistía el no arrancarle la ropa en ese instante, pero necesitaba sentirla aun más… Busque con mi mano como hacerlo, poderla hacerla estremecerse aun más, recorrí su espalda obligándome a retrasar el momento, cada instante debía ser disfrutado… encontré sin dificultad colarme a su piel tan suave y calida, bajo mis dedos apreciaba su agitación, lo leía en su respiración, en su cuerpo que buscaba el mío. Me dedique a aumentar su experiencia, rozando con suavidad desde arriba y bajando toda su espalda hasta colarme por su pantalón... tan suave, como no desearla, quería complacerla, quería hacerla gozar… quería que fuera solo mía…

Pero algo no estaba bien… lo percibí entre aquella agitación… tuve que detenerme… Si, había alguien ahí…

La sujete de nuevo y la cubrí tras mío lo más rápido que pude al tiempo que me ponía en guardia… La había desviado del peligro, un kunai se había clavado a centímetros de donde nos habíamos encontrado, de no haberlo advertido no habría sido letal pero si nos hubiera herido. No relaje la postura hasta ver a Ten-ten salir del lugar por donde había provenido el proyectil… ¿Qué hacia ahí?, la mire sorprendido y aun sin relajar del todo la guardia.

- ¿Neji? ¿Hinata? – saludo tranquilamente – no sabía que andaban por aquí… lo siento… a veces entreno colocándome trampas ¿llego a darles alguna? – aun la miraba con perspicacia, parecía sinceramente preocupada…

- No – conteste relajándome un poco – no hubo daño

- que alivio… Hinata, ¿estás bien? – dijo fijándose sobre mi hombro en ella, me extraño su atención…

- Estoy bien – respondió después de unos segundos - me asustaste… estaba desprevenida

- Intentaba mostrarle un nuevo movimiento de golpe suave – intervine antes de que Ten-ten preguntara más – estábamos distraídos… - mi vista esta fija en sus ojos cafés, mejor que su atención se centrara en mí

- ah… lamento interrumpir, pero que bueno que te encuentro, Gai sensei quiere que lo vayas a ver en cuento puedas, no se bien que quiere

La mire unos instantes, no había titubeo, pero me extrañaba la situación. Me volví a Hinata, ella parecía confundida y un tanto asustada, me sentía completamente frustrado que ahora sintiera eso cuando hacia unos momentos la había hecho sentir mucho mejor…

- no te preocupes – Me dijo sin que preguntara – entrenamos luego

- Perdona por robártelo de esta manera Hinata – expreso Ten-ten aceptando antes que yo la despedida de Hinata - ¿entonces vamos?, yo tampoco me he reportado con él – dijo dirigiéndose a mi de nuevo… no me daba otra opción.

- bien - conteste muy a mi pesar mirando por ultima vez a Hinata, dejando mi oportunidad…

- Nos vemos – escuche decir a Ten-ten, yo ya había comenzado a avanzar.

Comencé andando despacio entre las ramas, pero Ten-ten me adelanto rápidamente apurando más el paso.

- Vamos – dijo ella – me dijo que estaría por esta hora en el dojo de Lee.

¿En el dojo de Lee?, generalmente a estas horas Gai sensei y él hacia un maratón por la aldea con algún estúpido reto autoimpuesto. No estábamos lejos de ahí, y al ritmo impuesto por ella llegamos rápidamente encontrando el lugar desierto. No tuve tiempo de preguntar, ella se acercó al dojo y abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, la seguí guardando mis dudas. Una vez que entramos confirme que efectivamente el lugar estaba vacío, cerró la puerta con brusquedad tras de nosotros, me gire a verla extrañado y su mirada ahora era de completa furia.

- ¡Acaso perdiste la razón! – grito

Me quede confuso por un momento, un tanto impactado por su reclamo pero entendí a que se refería rápidamente… entonces ese kunai no había sido un accidente.

- ¿así que entrenando? – nos había atacado apropósito y luego inventado aquella historia… ¿Qué tanto había visto?

- ¡¿así que entrenando?!... ¿así que un nuevo movimiento?, ¿Neji…? – podía notar en sus expresiones la confusión entremezclada con aquel enojo – es Hinata, es tu prima… - claro que estaba confundida, no lo podía entender.

Le dila espalda, no era nadie para reclamarme de ese modo ni recordarme lo que ya sabia… aun así esperaba una explicación de mi parte aunque no me decidía el dársela si no la entendería.

- Por todos los cielos dime que realmente perdiste la razón o que no vi lo que creo que vi – continuaba en su confusión…

- No… - tuve que contestar, me gire a verla a los ojos, muchos reaccionarían así y si quería ser determinante en lo que quería debía enfrentarlos a todos – no perdí la razón y no viste mal

Me miro con temor, como si yo fuera un monstruo o algo por el estilo, entre abrió la boca pero no sabia que decir, no esperaba que me entendiera pero tenia mis razones. Comenzó a caminar sin verme como aceptando que esto pasaba en realidad, había visto a Hinata entre mis brazos mientras nos besábamos, no había duda.

- No lo entiendo… ¿cómo? – se detuvo y me miro de nuevo – Se supone que Hinata anda con Naruto, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cuándo lo dejo por ti?

Naruto… ahora era yo quien comenzaba a dar de vueltas, aquel maldito fantasma parecía más fuerte, siempre lo invocaban y era el escudo que usaba ella para negar sus sentimientos hacia mí; negué con la cabeza, ojala tuviera tanta suerte… ella aun no se decidía a dejarlo por mí. Me acerque a una de las paredes y me senté recargándome, Ten-ten me siguió y se sentó frente a mí.

- Neji… - me llamó con preocupación en su mirada - ¿Qué esta pasando?

Al mirarla llegue a la conclusión de que tenia que hablar, no me importaba si quisiera persuadirme, no lo lograría, pero quizá si pudiera decirme algo que me ayudara… de alguna manera. Tome aire y exhale cansado… más bien frustrado.

- … - no sabia por donde comenzar, realmente no lo sabia – Hace unos meses tuve una misión con Hinata, debíamos revisar si una ruta era segura antes de que el cliente pasara… - Quizá lo mejor era empezar por el principio realmente el principio de todo eso – En teoría no era complicada para nosotros pero, nos llegaron a emboscar… Sabes bien que mi papel en el clan Hyüga es ante todo proteger a Hinata – dije mirando a mi compañera esperando que fuera entendiendo todo hasta el momento, ella asintió – en esa ocasión ella termino protegiéndome, me hirieron en el hombro… al termino de la lucha quede inconsciente e exhausto, cuando desperté ella estaba atendiendo mi herida y la cosía – lo recordaba vividamente, fue la primera vez que sentí de aquel modo su contacto… - después de eso me di cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su calidez y dulzura, la rabia que me daba cuando se iba a con él… Me canse de verla con ese perdedor, yo se que algo le provoco y voy a pelear por tenerla.

Ten-ten guardo silencio un momento, la molestia de hacia unos instantes se había ido, la confusión parecía que también, no sabia muy bien como me miraba… ¿preocupación?, hasta cierto punto era entendible, no olvidaba lo inapropiado de mis deseos.

- Aun no puedo creerlo… ¿Hinata y tú?... pero… son casi hermanos…

- Eso no importa – me levante molesto, aquello parecía ser el único verdadero impedimento de todo eso y aun así no me interesaba, estaba seguro de lo que quería, no podía dejar de pensarla y ya no lo soportaba – ella se merece algo mucho mejor que un simple chiquillo estúpido con sueños imposibles, yo puedo darle mucho más.

- No, no puedes – dijo con firmeza Ten-ten que me hizo volverme a ella, ciertamente me expresaba esa seguridad en su mirada – Son familia, ¿crees que porque la quieres la puedes tener?, la convences de estar contigo ¿y luego qué?, ¿crees que tu clan lo va a permitir? ¿Qué los dejaran casarse?... Tú no puedes darle más que Naruto porque él le puede dar una familia e hijos, estando contigo eso seria aborrecible y peligroso si se embaraza.

Me dejo sin palabras, no supe contestarle y ella se me acerco estirándose para tomar mis hombros…

- Neji eso es imposible, no puedes estar enamorado de tu prima… ¡no!

Tome sus brazos y me libre de ella para alejarme, no me importaba, no… había algo en nosotros a lo cual no le daría la espalda, no huiría solo por que fuese "incorrecto".

- eso no puede terminar bien – insistió ella

- ¡Ella también me quiere! – le dije molesto

- ¡El que se quieran acostar no significa que puedan estar juntos! – me grito con la misma furia que en un principio. Salí del lugar sin molestarme en contestarle.

Maldita suerte, ¡Maldita mi suerte!...

Podía tenerla, podía convencerla de que yo era lo mejor para ella pero ten-ten tenia razón, había algo que no podía darle… pero debía haber alguna manera… si tan solo supiera que ella estaría dispuesta me encargaría de mover cielo y tierra para lograr que nos aceptaran… y de no hacerlo… estaría dispuesto a llevármela lejos donde nada importara más que nosotros. Ese era el destino que quería; si, me había impuesto protegerla pero yo había decidido que fuéramos uno, no concebiría otra manera.

Frene mi impulso de buscarla de nuevo en casa, no podía ser tan descuidado donde Hanabi casi nos descubre, me ocupe en entrenar un poco por mi cuenta, agotarme, tratar de sacar toda esa frustración que la situación me provocaba. Más calmado comprendía mejor las palabras de Ten-ten, tenia que hacer algo, debía haber una posibilidad y yo la encontraría…

Aun durante la cena pensaba en ello, aquella mesura familiar era lo que frenaba decir que podía darle todo. No era raro el silencio en mí y así me mantuve durante la cena, convenía pensar cada paso…

Esta vez me cerciore ante de ir a buscarla, Hanabi entrenaba con su padre, Hinata estaba en la cocina. Era otra oportunidad, no solo de estar con ella, de convencerla y sobre todo, de encontrar una manera de estar juntos siempre…

- Esta vez no nos interrumpirán – dije entrando a su encuentro

- Eso no importa porque no habrá nada que interrumpir – contesto sin mirarme, terminando su labor con los platos – he decidido que no importa lo que digas, no dejare a Naruto

Aunque no me mirara su voz era firme, me extraño por completo, encontró mis ojos después solo para acentuar sus palabras y se inclino a alcanzar algo, era un arreglo de flores pero antes de que lo tomara sujete su mano…

- ja – exprese sin risa - ¿te manda unas flores y tu desechas todo lo que he dicho? – ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? ¿Cómo después de lo que había pasado entre nosotros en el bosque? – Hinata ¿acaso no te das cuenta del esfuerzo que yo estoy haciendo?, estoy arriesgando todo por ti… mi orgullo, mi honor con tu padre, incluso mi vida si lo ves bien… ¿y tu simplemente lo tiras a la basura porque el idiota te manda unas florecitas? – No me permitiría ser derrotado por tan insulso gesto

- Así es… - me dijo con falsa seguridad, en sus ojos veía nuevamente el temor, jalo su mano liberándose de mí – porque él a estado siempre para mí

- Eso no es cierto – la tome nuevamente antes de que se fuese, estaba más que enojado

La sujete con firmeza atrayéndola hacia mi, quizá con más brusquedad que la debida pero no podía ser de otro modo, atraje su espalda a mi pecho y la aprisione con mi brazo hablándole al oído.

- él nunca se dio cuenta de lo que tu sentías por él… jamás te miro, jamás te considero antes… - trate de controlar mi voz, de hablarle despacio y suave como se merecía, después de todo lo único que quería era a ella.

- Tu tampoco – me recriminó – tu me detestabas…

- cierto… pero eso era por impotencia – corregí… No olvidaba aquellos días, y siempre que lo recordaba no me perdonaba la pelea que había tenido con ella donde no había tenido piedad. Recargue la barbilla en su hombro para seguir hablándole – impotencia por mi situación pero eso paso… y después de eso me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi… ¿podrías decir lo mismo de él? – era lo que más rabia me daba, que él ni siquiera se había molestado en pelear por ella, comenzó a andar con ella cuando alguien le abrió los ojos sobre los sentimientos de Hinata hacia él - ¿Quién no te dice que eres "su peor es nada"?...

- Yo siempre lo he querido, no importa el pasado… me hace muy feliz… - continuaba diciendo eso, seguía tratando de convencerse…

- Pero se que yo te hago sentir mucho mejor… – era lo que más deseaba… hacerla sentir lo que nadie más podía, hacerla dichosa como se merecía… Comencé a acaricias su vientre y a besar su oreja - él jamás podría compararse conmigo… con lo que yo te puedo dar…

Podía sentirla estremecerla entre mis brazos, le gustaba… pero tenia miedo, quería quitárselo… Me atreví a continuar rozando su piel, llegar a sus delicados pechos, acariciarlos, sentir como eso le gustaba era más que suficiente para mi…

- Lo quieres tanto como yo – le susurre haciéndola consciente de su propio deseo - déjame hacerte gozar… – me daba cuanta de cómo comenzaba a dejarse guiar por la emoción… podría hacerla perderse aun más… – Shhh… solo déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer…

Sentía que podía tomar el mundo a puños y dárselo, hacer lo que nadie había hecho antes por ella, tocarle como nadie sabría… porque estaba más que conectado con Hinata, podía sentir su respiración y la emoción contenida que guardaba, y que poco a poco salía cuando mis manos la tocaban. Por eso no había más que arriesgar para ganar, importunarla como nunca había pensado hacerlo porque no había cosa que yo quisiera más que escuchar la satisfacción que le provocaba.

Sin permiso alguno mis dedos se condujeron a su zona más intima, rozando su piel hasta llegar a su entrepierna y sentir el calor que había provocado, la humedad que me indicaba que no le era indiferente. Su estado hacia menos violento la fricción, con suavidad y sobre todo con atención comencé a tocarla tal como es el roce de las cuerpos, sabia muy bien que era una zona sensible en las mujeres, y precisamente mi atención lo comprobaba, podía percibir como su cuerpo reaccionaba y aquello me encantaba. La besaba con pasión, como deseaba que fuese otra parte de mi cuerpo el que estuviera frotándola así.

- ¿Lista? - susurre con emoción contenida

- ¿qué?

- para que te demuestre que soy mejor que él… - solo necesitaba que lo aceptara, que me permitiera que fuese mía como nunca podría serlo de él

- No… - Susurro al principio pero después comenzó a buscar librarse de mi con desesperación - no… por favor – expreso con las lágrimas al borde… la solté impresionado…

Me quede inmerso en el shock por unos instantes… no intente perseguirla, persuadirla… ¿disculparme?... Estaba completamente impactado. Había salido huyendo de mi como jamás lo había hecho… me sentí como nunca me había sentido… me había pasado de la raya… No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo estuve en aquel estupor, la sangre se me había helado e impedía que me moviera… era un estúpido… era lo único que podía pensar.

Tenia que enmendarme inmediatamente, tenia que borrar aquellos ojos que me miraban con terror de mi mente, lo ultimo que quería era lastimarla y por dejarme llevar por mi propia emoción lo había hecho, la había ofendido y algo tenia que hacer aunque una simple disculpa se me hacia poco… Mientras me dirigía a la habitación de Hinata vi salir a su padre con su hermana y de lejos salude dando las buenas noches, no era raro que me paseara dando mis rondas, era parte de mi labor de protector, pero en ese momento que pensaran algo poco me afectaba, lo único que tenia en mente era haber arruinado las cosas con ella.

No sabia que diría exactamente, estaba impactado aun… quizá Ten-ten tenia razón y me estaba volviendo loco, estaba atribuyéndome derechos que aun no me ganaba, me emocionaba tanto que Hinata correspondiera a mis caricias que había olvidado por completo lo tímida y pávida que era. Solo podía esperar que me diera la oportunidad de enmendarme y así demostrarle que lo único que me interesaba era ella, y sobre todo su bienestar.

Me detuve frente a su puerta reuniendo el valor para hablar, me dispuse a tocar pero me detuve de pronto… me parecía escuchar voces viniendo de su cuarto, la de ella y… ¿la de él? Di un paso hacia atrás inquieto y sin pensarlo utilice byakugan, tenia más que identificadas las redes de chakras de todos mis conocidos y más aun las de ellos dos… no podía creerlo… no podía creer que estuviera con él…

Cerré los ojos con pura cólera y comencé a seguir mi camino antes de que hiciera algo que marcaría para siempre nuestras vidas… y es que… simplemente tenia unas profundas ganas de matar a ese desgraciado… Me encerré en mi habitación y no pude hacer más que golpear el muro…

¿Cómo podía permitirle a aquel desgraciado estar en su habitación? Pensar en que la besaba… en que la tocaba…

No podía con la furia… quería destruirlo, asegurarme de una vez por todas que jamás se volviera a acercar a ella…

Enfoque toda mi concentración en calmarme… porque había una manera, sabia que la había solo que debía calmarme, encontrar la aplicarla… respiraba manteniendo mi mente en blanco, alejando todo… y lo había encontrado.

- Eso es… - me dije con decisión mientras me levantaba, no perdería el tiempo…

No era tan tarde y para mi suerte Hiashi Hyuga había aceptado hablar conmigo. Nos sentamos a la mesa donde poco antes habíamos cenado…

- Me extraño tu insistencia Neji pero adelante, ¿Qué es lo que no puede esperar más?

- Cierto, no puede esperar más – comencé. Era todo o nada, mi ultima carta de suerte y fuese lo que fuese a pasar ya no podía perder nada y ganaría mucho – Antes que nada debe saber que estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí redimiendo el trato que se acostumbraba tener a la rama secundaria del clan… entrenarme, apoyarme, dejarme vestir las ropas del clan… en fin, gracias – Hiashi asintió con la cabeza aceptando mis agradecimientos pero atento sabiendo que no era todo lo que tenia que decir – Y por ello no he vuelto a sentir aquel peso de una tarea, me he encargado de cuidar y proteger a sus hijas en especial a Hinata como es mi deber… y debo agregar que mi concepto de ella a cambiado mejorando aun más nuestra relación…

- ¿hasta donde quieres llegar neji? – El jefe del clan había notado que estaba extendiéndome en mi preámbulo, pero es que a pesar de lo decidido que estaba tenia mis reservas de lo que podía pasar.

- He pensado que… a pesar de todo este trato aun hay ciertas rencillas de la rama secundaria para con la principal, como si no creyeran que este cambio sea definitivo en nuestras relaciones, y se me ha ocurrido una manera de afianzar y unir al clan de una manera definitiva

- ¿de que estas hablando? – sus ojos estaban fijos en mi y comenzaban a pesar, era tiempo…

- Es una propuesta que esta en derecho de ser debatida… solo espero que no lo ofenda con mi atrevimiento y debo agregar que es el único modo de que mi alma quede en paz ya que también hay un interés personal en esto…

Tenia la completa atención de Hyuga principal, podía aceptarla, podía rechazarla, pero de algo era seguro… de una u otra forma alejaría a Naruto Uzumaki de la vida de Hinata Hyuga…

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

Primero que nada una enorme disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización pero las cuestiones de tiempo y demás ocupaciones no ayudan ni a la inspiración ni a la dedicación de escribir ^^, pero prometo que no importa el tiempo que me cueste la voy a terminar, no la dejare botada no se preocupen.

Este capitulo me toco estar en la posición de Neji que como con Naruto me costo mucho trabajo pero algo salio, espero su opinión de esta personalidad. A partir de aquí comenzare a escribir en tercera persona ya que manejare las situaciones que involucraran a los tres y pues para no hacer un capitulo de cada uno lo veremos desde fuera…

Gracias a las que siguen leyendo y aquí contestando los nuevo Reviews:

ETOLPLOW-KUN: Tendrás que esperar un poquito mas a ver la reacción de nuestro Naruto pero debo adelantarte que no reaccionara muy bien cuando se entere *0*… jii, pero no te arruino la sorpresa, ya se viene lo mas difícil para nuestros personajes, una gran prueba para el amor…

LennaParis: espero que en este capitulo se haya contestado tus interrogantes de cómo fue que empezó a sentir por Hinata, todo salio por comentarios de un reto de un Drabble de 100 palabras exactas donde pongo esa situación, ahí si le quieres dar una vuelta, se llama Gnosis ^^. Esperan más emociones, espero que te siga gustando

Gracias por continuar con sus comentarios y pues seguiré la historia, ya tengo bien planeado como va ir todo esto ^^… saludos!!!!


	8. Capitulo 8: Decisiones

CAPITULO 8: DECISIONES

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

El tiempo era relativo, a veces parecía tan largo y en otras pasaba en un pestañar, pero la verdad era que el tiempo siempre era el mismo, poco le importaba como lo tomaban las personas.

Los segundos de su silencio se alargaron enormemente para Naruto, ¿Qué tenia que decirle? ¿Qué era que la ponía tan nerviosa?, Hinata siempre había sido tímida y se preocupaba por todo, a veces por cosas sencillas y otras eran más complicadas, por ello Naruto no sabia que esperar cuando le había dicho aquello.

- ¿Hinata? – la llamo para que le mirase, pues le había rehuido la mirada – Puedes decirme lo que sea, no te preocupes

La peli-azul lo miro a los ojos unos momentos, temía mucho su reacción, temía lastimarlo… ¿Por qué Neji había tenido que ponerla en aquella situación?

- Yo lo sé – hablo juntando todo el valor que tenia – la noche que regresaste…

El llamado a la puerta interrumpió las palabras de la chica, ambos se alarmaron cuando lo oyeren pero Hinata recordó que la puerta tenía seguro.

- ¿Hinata? – escuchó claramente el llamado de la voz de su hermana menor - ¿Hinata?

- ¿si? – contesto la chica indicándole con gestos a Naruto que no hablara

- Papá convoco a junta pero quiere hablar contigo – informo

- Claro, ya voy…

No escucharon nada más, seguramente la chica se había ido y Hinata dio un profundo suspiro al igual que su novio.

- Eso estuvo cerca – comento Naruto aliviado, pero volvió a preocuparse mirando a Hinata – será mejor no arriesgar, debes ir con tu padre – le aconsejo aunque la verdad era que quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su chica de una vez por todas.

- Tienes razón – acepto muy a su pesar la chica – pero… realmente debo decirte algo, te buscaría en cuanto pudiera

- Claro, no te preocupes – el rubio se acerco a la chica para besarla y darle su apoyo, bien sabia que había estado muy extraña desde que había regresado pero como siempre no podía presionarla aunque quisiera…

El tiempo juntos nunca era suficiente, pero tenían sus obligaciones. Naruto se fue en cuanto se vistió y procuro no ser visto, Hinata por su parte se arreglo inmediatamente para encontrarse con su padre. La esperaba en el dojo, cuando llegó se encontró con que no solo estaba él, sino que Neji lo acompañaba…

- Adelante Hinata – indico el jefe del clan Hyuga el cual se encontraba al frente de Neji, Hinata se sentó a un lado de este y centro su atención en su padre – Los cite aquí porque he tomado una decisión que involucra su futuro.

La interrogante se instalo en la expresión de su primogénita, ¿a que se refería con eso?, no le quedaba más que seguir escuchando atenta a su padre.

- Como saben, las relaciones entre el clan nunca han sido del todo buenas – continuo Hiashi para los muchachos – la rama secundaria tiende a guardar rencor a la principal por todo el clasismo que la distinción genera, por ello he resuelto que haya un enlace que acabe con ello – Hinata no entendía muy bien hacia donde iba a esa conversación, Hiashi se levanto y se dirigió hacia ellos colocándose tras de ellos posando su mano en el hombro de cada uno de ellos – Neji, Hinata… he decidido arreglar un compromiso entre ustedes provocando así la unión del gran en un solo espíritu

- ¿Qué? – articulo sin poder evitarlo la chica, estaba completamente estupefacta – pero… ¿padre? – una parte de ella estaba gritando por dentro, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, pero la otra la callaba, no podía contradecir a su padre

- Ya esta resuelto Hinata, Neji y tu se casaran en cuanto cumplan la mayoría de edad, que será pronto, claro que es un matrimonio arreglado y la única condición es que van a procurar no tener hijos – El hombre camino nuevamente para quedar frente a ellos – Esta noche se anunciara su compromiso

- Pero papá yo salgo con Naruto – objetó, no pudo reprimirlo, todo estaba pasando muy rápido

- Hinata – le llamo en un tono duro – hasta ahora te he permitido mucha libertad y aunque ciertamente ya no eres heredera a ser jefa del clan sigues siendo mi hija y es hora de que tomes responsabilidades para con la familia.

La chica no podía creerlo, aun no podía… estaba muda y un tanto sorda a todo. Neji por su parte se mantenía sereno y se mantenía callado, ya después podía resolverse.

- Como miembro de la rama principal del clan Hyuga jamás te permitiría casarte con alguien como ese chico – las palabras golpearon a la peli-azul como una bofetada de realidad – Si te permití que estuviera cerca es porque no planeo controlar tus amistades pero ciertamente cuando se refiere al futuro del resto de tu vida la situación es distinta.

En un nuevo impulso Hinata se levanto del lugar, tenia ganas de gritar, de reprochar como se atrevía a decir eso de Naruto, de exigir derecho a tomar sus decisiones… pero como casi siempre se contuvo, su padre la miraba con severidad, él no iba a permitir que le desafiaran de ese modo. Hiashi tomo a su hija de los hombros y le hablo nuevamente

- Es tu deber, ya es tiempo que dejes de pensar solo en ti y pienses en el futuro de tu clan, de tu propia familia – la soltó con suavidad – confío en que lo harás con orgullo – dirigió su mirada a Neji señalándole que le hablaba a él también – habrá una junta, pero quiero que ustedes dos se preparen para esta noche, a partir de esa recepción su compromiso será oficial.

Hiashi no dijo nada más, y mucho menos espero otro comentario, simplemente cuando termino de hablar salio del lugar sin más ceremonia dejando a los dos jóvenes solos tras de si.

Neji observo a Hinata, estaba aun de pie sin decir nada, había bajado su mirada y sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, se levanto y la tomo del hombro, ella no pudo mirarlo.

- no puedo creerlo… esto no esta pasando – dijo la chica aun sin levantar la mirada, Neji se mantuvo en silencio, después de unos instantes ella levanto la vista para mirarlo - ¿tu sabias esto? - ¿seria posible que hubiera sido capaz de planear todo eso?

- No – dijo con su acostumbrada seguridad, y aunque en parte era verdad, él estaba consciente que era una posibilidad, una magnifica posibilidad

- … - La chica aun estaba sin palabras, solo negaba con la cabeza mirando a la nada - ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Naruto?

Neji no pudo evitar sonreír, con lo contrariada que estaba ella no lo noto, pero el estaba feliz… al decir eso le estaba demostrando que no desafiaría las palabras de su padre, ya no había impedimentos de lo prohibido, ahora solo quedaba una insignificancia llamada Naruto.

- Si prefieres se lo puedo decir yo

- ¡No! – expreso exaltada Hinata, seria lo ultimo que permitiría… - es que… esto no puede ser… yo… yo lo amo… no nos pueden hacer esto…

Ciertamente aun estaba incrédula a la verdad que le habían dicho, siempre ese temor de ella… Pero Neji no podía perder esa nueva oportunidad de conquistarla.

- Hinata… yo, quisiera disculparme por lo de anoche, fui muy lejos y te pido una disculpa – aunque ya no se sentía tan mal pues después había experimentado el odio puro…

Aquello no podía estar pasando, debía ser un sueño… una pesadilla… todo, la seducción de Neji, la entrega a Naruto, la noticia… todo debía ser un sueño que iba de pesadilla a ensueño para sumirla en la pesadilla nuevamente. Miro al chico que ofrecía sus disculpas sin saber que decir realmente, lo único que hacia era negar con la cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo… aun no puedo creer nada de esto…

- Hinata, piénsalo – Neji se coloco frente a ella y la tomaba de ambos hombros, buscaba su mirada – quizá es una señal, decías que no podía ser entre nosotros y mira… tu padre mismo es quien lo ha decidido ¿Qué futuro tendrías con Naruto?, ya no hay nada que impida lo nuestro

- pero… - era tan abrumador para ella, no podía pensar y solo saltaba a su cabeza la misma pregunta de siempre ¿y Naruto?, ahora más que nunca no podía dejar de pensar en él pese a la orden de su padre

Neji se había inclinado y poso un beso en su frente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cuello, esta vez debía de manejarse con más prudencia, ella estaba muy asustada, aunque después ya lo aceptaría. Hinata permitió el contacto, de alguna manera lo necesitaba, sentía que se iba a desvanecer, desaparecer… era precisamente lo que quería… Se había debatido aquellos días en decidir entre el hombre que siempre había amado y uno que se presentaba, y cuando al fin había decidido parecía que había sido demasiado tarde… ¿ahora la realidad era que nunca pudo ser que hiciera su futuro con Naruto?...

Hinata estaba perdida en sus emociones, comenzó a girarse para retirarse bajo la mirada de extrañeza de Neji.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto

- Quiero estar sola… tengo… necesito estar sola – respondió la chica sin detenerse mientras se iba

Al joven Hyuga le preocupaba el estado de la chica, cerro el puño con coraje pensando en como la afectaba aquel rubio… no importaba lo que ella dijera, si se lo topaba se encargaría de que se largara del lugar, ya que alejarlo de ella no había sido suficiente.

Deslazándose como un espectro Hinata camino por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, tenia que hacer algo… sabia bien que aquel día debía de ser fuerte, desde que había despertado sabia que tendría que sacar fuerzas para hablar con Naruto y enfrentar un problema, pero ahora… Salio de su casa y camino por la calle en el mismo estado hasta que alguien le tomo del brazo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien le había estado llamando.

- ¿Hinata? Andas más distraída que de costumbre – saludo animoso su compañero Kiba - ¿estás bien? Te veo más pálida

- yo… - trato de articular, ni siquiera era capaz de coordinar las palabras, realmente aquella noticia había volcado su mundo de cabeza.

Hacia mucho que conocía a la chica, Kiba había a leer a través de su inexpresividad, algo le pasaba, y algo grave, incluso Akamaru podía percibirlo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para averiguar que le pasaba, cuando Hanabi apareció junto con una señora de edad buscando a Hinata.

- Querida, hay mucho que hacer – dijo la señora – debemos prepararte para la noche

- ¿para la noche? – se extraño el joven, aun no había obtenido respuesta de su compañera y la información seguía llegando

- Es su noche de compromiso – informo la mujer

- ¿Qué? – Kiba se sorprendió notablemente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras se giraba a su amiga a un lado de él – No sabia que Naruto y tú ya planeaban casarse

- Ja – se burlo Hanabi – no es con ese tonto con quien se va a casar

- Vámonos hija que no hay tiempo – la anciana tomo del brazo a Hinata y la haló

- ¿Hinata? – Kiba miro con la interrogante a la peli-azul que parecía seguir en estupor

- Nana, espera – dijo la chica deteniéndose y girándose a su amigo – Kiba… - se acerco a él para susurrarle rápidamente aunque estaba segura que su hermana estaba atenta a escuchar - necesito que busques a Naruto, tengo que hablar con él y no me dejaran hacerlo…

- bah… - exclamo la menor de los Hyuga respondiendo a las suposiciones de su hermana – olvídate de ese tipo, vámonos que no tenemos todo el día y padre me ha encargado ayudarte a prepararse – ahora era ella quien la jalaba y la llevaba al lado de la mujer para que la encaminara

- Pero espera… ¿con quien vas a casarte? – insistía Kiba, ahora entendía un poco el porque del estado de su amiga pero la mujer ya había dado vuelta a la calle evitando que Hinata respondiera, él estaba dispuesto a seguirla pero Hanabi le detuvo

- Mi padre ha dispuesto casarla con Neji Hyuga – respondió la chica sin miramientos

Kiba se quedo con la boca abierta, realmente ahora entendía porque el letargo de Hinata, él mejor que nadie sabia lo enamorada que siempre había estado de Naruto y ahora su padre había arreglado su matrimonio… ¿y con su primo?... Antes que pudiera decir o preguntar otra cosa una expresión aun más sorprendida que la de él se escucho tras suyo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – A unos pasos de ellos Naruto había escuchado aquella ultima frase, era todo lo que necesitaba para alterarlo de ese modo - ¿Qué dijiste? – exigió más que preguntar mientras se acercaba

- Lo que oíste, mi padre ha decidido casar a Hinata con Neji para unificar el clan Hyuga, es un hecho y no hay nada que se pueda hacer – sentencio la chica dándoles las espalda y disponiéndose a irse

- ¡Un momento! – la detuvo Naruto tomándola de la mano con más rudeza de la acostumbrada, pero había sentido que aquella chica lo había abofeteado - ¡Hinata es mi novia y yo no voy a permitir eso!

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado – respondió Hanabi con la misma brusquedad soltándose del chico – Además, si no es con Neji seria con alguien más pero jamás mi padre permitiría que un don nadie como tú se casara con ella – La chica tenia gran seguridad, en contraste con su hermana, una vez soltada se dispuso a seguir su camino – y un consejo gratis… ni se te ocurra aparecerte en la fiesta de compromiso, no pasaras del jardín…

Naruto sentía una fuerte frustración en su ser, casi lo sentía como odio y la persona que lo provocaba en ese momento era esa chica, estaba dispuesto a volver a tomarla y exigirle que le dijera la verdad, porque eso no podía ser más que una cruel broma de una chiquilla malcriada… Apenas dio un paso Kiba lo detuvo interponiéndose en su camino, hasta ese momento noto realmente su presencia.

- Espera… solo te meterás en problemas si la sigues – le dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón – Cálmate

Pero no había razón que pudiera entrar en su cabeza, porque nada parecía verdad ¿Hinata con Neji?, ¿en que demonios pensaba su clan?...

- ¡¿Cómo esperas que me calme?! – Naruto había vuelto aquella frustración ahora contra Kiba – Eso no puede ser posible… ¿con que derecho…? ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre comprometerla con él?!

- Tranquilo – Kiba podía entender la frustración que experimentaba el rubio, estaba tan incrédulo como él, pero aun podía pensar en la lógica que tenía aquello – Es su padre a fin de cuentas… - Naruto lo miro sorprendido, ¿se iba a poner de su lado? – vaya… ya lo dijo Hanabi, es una boda arreglada para unificar el clan, ambos pertenecen a ramas diferentes de la familia y ya sabes como se llevan, la solución que encontraron para las rencillas es un matrimonio

- ¡¿Pero porque Hinata?! – Naruto se había arremetido contra Kiba sujetándolo del cuello de su chaqueta, Akamaru se inquieto

- ¡Cálmate hombre!, yo no tengo la culpa

El rubio soltó a su amigo, sentía que iba a explotar, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien pero ciertamente era injusto que fuera con Kiba, se llevo las manos a la cabeza casi halándose los cabellos tratando de pensar, en encontrarle lógica al asunto… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Hinata?... no podían separarlos así nada más…

- Tengo que hacer algo – decidió – no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados – una vez afirmado eso, se movilizo corriendo a gran velocidad

- Espera… - le siguió Kiba, estaba preocupado de que el chico hiciera algo imprudente por lo alterado que estaba.

Mientras corría no reparaba en que era seguido por su amigo y su gran perro, solo trataba de respirar… de respirar y calmarse, porque él mejor que nadie sabía como perdía los estribos cuando se enojaba… Pero es que no podía encontrar algo que lo hiciera calmarse, no podía concebir que justo cuando estaba más que seguro de su amor por Hinata, de que iba a hacer todo por estar con ella para siempre, se la arrebataran de ese modo… ¿seria aquello que tan extraña la tenia esos días?... ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?, hubieran encontrado una solución… Naruto era capaz de todo por ella… se hubiera enfrentado a su clan entero si era necesario… y de hecho lo haría sino le quedaba remedio.

Pero antes de enfrentarse a una familia tan poderosa como los Hyuga, Naruto había decidido buscar la ayuda de la única que podría intervenir en un asunto como eso… la vieja Tsunade…

La quinta Hokage escucho claramente el alboroto que armaba Naruto en el corredor cuando llego, inclusive se escuchaban las quejas de Kiba y ladridos de Akamaru, entre los tres opacaban los argumentos de Shizune para no dejarlos pasar, pero no pudo evitarlos, Tsunade observo como la puerta de su oficina se abría para dejar pasar a varios Narutos que se extinguieron al haber cedido la puerta

- ¿Qué diablos esta pasando? – exigió saber la mujer

- No pude evitarlo… - dijo Shizune desde el suelo por el empujón de los clones de Naruto – les dije que no se le podía interrumpir…

- ¡Esto es urgente! – expreso Naruto azotando las manos en el escritorio, estaba tan enfurecido que olvidaba ante quien estaba reclamando

- …- Tsunade lo miro extrañada, conocía el ímpetu del chico pero algo realmente lo tenia alterado, así que omitió su modo de llegar y le dio la oportunidad de escucharlo – Bien, dime que es tan urgente

- Piensan casar a Hinata con Neji – dijo tal cual lo sentía, porque él aun no lo veía como un hecho, de un medio u otro impediría que Hinata se casara con alguien que no fuera él

La rubia mujer dio un suspiro profundo, apretando los labios, cuando escucho la noticia lo que más temía justamente era la reacción de ese chico; estaba segura que estaba devastado, pero por como lo conocía sabia que su primera reacción seria la furia…

- Naruto – comenzó suavemente – ya lo sé, Hiashi Hyuga ya me lo había informado, de hecho hoy es su cena de compromiso

- … - por primera vez desde que había escuchado la noticia Naruto se quedo helado, más que sin palabras… ¿Cómo que ya lo sabia? - … ¿y lo dice tan tranquila?... ¿Qué no piensa hacer algo?...

- Sabes perfectamente que el clan de los Hyuga es uno de los más antiguos de Kohona, tienen su propia estructura y, digámoslo así, sus propias reglas; si han dispuesto un matrimonio arreglado yo no puedo intervenir en ello

- ¡PERO USTED ES LA HOKAGE! – Naruto no pudo contenerse y había gritado fuera de si, pero casi de inmediato había bajado la cabeza buscando controlarse

- Pero… - se atrevió a acercarse Kiba – puede hacerlo, en este caso son primos, aquello no debería ser

- Hiashi Hyuga convino el acuerdo con sus reglas – continuo Tsunade ignorando un poco la explosión del rubio, lo comprendía a fin de cuentas – es un matrimonio que pondrá fin a las rencillas entre las ramas del clan, la única condición es que no tendrán descendencia, a parte de eso no hay una razón para ir en contra de las decisiones del jefe del clan.

- Claro que hay una razón – se incorporo de nuevo Naruto – ¡ella es mi novia y yo la amo!

El chico miro con desesperación a la mujer tras el gran escritorio, no le avergonzaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, no le importaba nada, lo único que estaba en su mente era que la iba a perder si no hacia algo. La furia que lo había inundado estaba siendo poco a poco opacada por miedo e impotencia… su esperanza más fuerte de evitar aquella boda era Tsunade… y ahora también le decía que no había nada que hacer…

- …yo… – comenzó a decir el rubio despacio – no puedo aceptar esto, simplemente no puedo… esta mañana estaba más que decidido a ir a pedir su mano… - aquellos que lo escuchaban se sorprendieron de su confesión. Naruto le dio la espalda a Tsunade y se dispuso a salir

- Naruto – le llamo Tsunade levantándose de su lugar – te pido que no hagas nada imprudente, no puedes presentarte en la casa Hyuga y armar un escándalo… será mejor que lo aceptes…

Naruto se detuvo un momento escuchándola, sabia perfectamente lo que no "debía" hacer, pero simplemente algo tenia que hacer… porque si no aquello de urgencia se convertiría en algo de vida o muerte, porque no lo soportaría…

- No… - contesto llanamente sin especificar a que oración respondía, pero ya nadie intento detenerlo.

Kiba se quedo un momento más junto con Shizune y Tsunade, él mismo había visto el estado de Hinata, y por el aprecio que sentia por su amiga tampoco podía darle la espalda al problema

- ¿Realmente no se puede hacer algo? – insistió él – Hinata no quiere casarse, ella ha querido a Naruto desde siempre, si la hubiera visto esta mañana…

La quinta Hokage negó lentamente con la cabeza

- Aun si ella no esta de acuerdo, ellos se manejan según las decisiones de su jefe de clan, Hinata no puede desobedecer, y más siendo que es su propio padre.

El joven Inuzuka no pudo evitar sentir lastima, apenas se podía imaginar lo que debían estar pasando, alguna vez había sentido más que cariño por Hinata, pero le había dejado claro que solo podían ser amigos, que al único que siempre había querido era a Naruto; no le había quedado más remedio que aceptarlo… aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad, quería que ella fuera feliz. Naruto no podía aparecerse en la casa Hyuga, Hanabi se lo había advertido, pero quizá él si, y si hablaba con Hinata podría ayudarlos… salio de la oficina del Hokage con aquel plan, solo esperaba, como todos, que el rubio no empeorara las cosas.

Notas de la Autora.

Hola de nuevo, aquí el siguiente capitulo con respuesta a lo que ya se suponian… ahh, me emociona, por de hecho ya no falta mucho para el final… que tendre un final para los Neji/hina y otro para Naru/Hina… ejejeje, pero ya veran…

Contestando los Rewies que aun me siguen mandando… gracias:

ETOLPLOW: Gracias por las porras espero que este capi también te guste, esperan más sorpresas…

LennaParis: yo siempre, bueno claro después de la pelea de Naruto contra Neji en los examenes shunnin, que él tomo esa filosofia que Naruto le enseño, de pelear por cambiar su destino a lo que en verdad quiere, claro que en este caso le salio el tiro por la culata como se dice por aquí ^^. Y si, adivinaste a que iba, y espera a ver, o leer, más reacciones de Naruto cuando se entere de más cosas… hayy mi pobre Naruto T_T…

Ha, y Feliz año nuevo, y feliz día de reyes…. ^^, porque todos llevamos un niño por dentro, ¬¬ espero que le traigan juguetes al mio xD…


	9. Capitulo 9: Realidad

CAPITULO 9: REALIDAD

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Hay ocasiones en que las cosas pasan frente a nuestros ojos y no podemos creerlo, era justamente lo que pasaba con Hinata, aquel día todo pasaba tan rápido que no estaba segura que fuera verdad. Al final de la tarde se encontraba mirándose fijamente en el espejo, vestida con un Kimono de seda elegante, con su cabello recogido y con maquillaje discreto... la nana que la había cuidado desde niña se había esmerado en su arreglo murmurando palabras de cómo había crecido, de lo hermosa que estaba, y de la emoción que le provocaba que pronto estaría comprometida… Solo hasta ese momento en que la habían dejado sola al fin, mientras miraba a la elegante mujer del reflejo, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, que realmente aquello estaba pasando…

Estaba atenta esperando que esa mujer le contestara sus dudas… ¿aquello era verdad?, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, estaba impactada, de eso estaba consciente pero… ¿Por qué no lloraba?, ¿Por qué no huía?... Desde la vez que Naruto se había ido a entrenar varios años atrás pensó, ahora que estaban juntos, si llegaba el día de separarse de nuevo de ese modo ella no lo resistiría… ahora estaba confundida… tenia miedo, pero reconocía una parte en ella que de alguna manera le emocionaba todo eso… ciertamente era inesperado pero era una sorpresa que le incitaba averiguar. Las palabras de Neji estaban latentes en sus oídos… y también las de su padre… su futuro nunca había sido estar con Naruto sino con Neji…

¿Era él la razón de que no tuviera miedo?...

Cuando cerraba los ojos recordaba sus brazos… sus labios… era como si las palabras de su padre reavivaran aquella sensación de atracción por él, porque realmente había una posibilidad para ambos… Pero otra parte de su corazón estaba destrozada al saberse tan malvada… era la única palabra que tenia para lo que sentía… ¿de que otra forma llamarse cuando sabia que estaba destrozando a un hombre?

Hinata dio un profundo suspiro de cansancio, sentía que había estado luchando contra el aire, sin poder derrotarlo y sin ganar nada… solo podía esperar… averiguar que estaba pasando con ella y solo podía hacerlo acercándose lo suficiente a Neji para definirlo de una vez, quizá seria doloroso y desastroso para alguien más que solo ella pero ya no podía quedarse inmóvil, resistirse… ya no más…

Por otra parte Naruto estaba ajeno a esa confusión en Hinata, pensaba que el estado extraño de esos días se debía a esa noticia, a la imposición más que a otra cosa, y en lo único que pensaba él era en sacarla de ahí, en ayudarla, en encontrar una solución donde no los separaban. Rondaba por las orillas de su casa pero encontraba vigilancia en todos lados, al parecer la amenaza de Hanabi había sido una advertencia después de todo…

- Al menos no se te ha ocurrido entrar corriendo – escucho que le susurraban tras suyo, Kiba lo había encontrado a unas cuadras de la casa Hyuga – apenas estés un poco más cerca les darás motivos para desaparecerte por toda la noche

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – comento Naruto buscando algún otro punto a inspeccionar - ¿sentarme con ellos y brindar por la feliz unión?

- Deberías considerar el calmarte y pensar las cosas con más inteligencia, aun tienes tiempo, se van a comprometer, no a casarse y vivir juntos de inmediato - dijo Kiba tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo

- No sabes que se siente ver que te quiten de los brazos a lo que más quieres

- Pero me lo puedo imaginar – comento Kiba frunciendo la boca, su amigo nunca supo que él se le había declarado a Hinata mucho antes que él – en fin… tu no puedes acercarte pero yo si, entrare a ver como están las cosas

El rubio lo miro como su esperanza, necesitaba aliados, cuando comenzaba a sentir que nadie lo ayudaría ahí estaba su amigo. Kiba le palmeo la espalda dándole ánimos y le indico a su gran perro que siempre lo seguía se quedara con Naruto mientras entraba.

- Kiba – le llamo Naruto antes de que se fuera – si puedes hablar con ella… dile que no renunciare y luchare por ella

El castaño reconocía el esfuerzo de su amigo, casi siempre lo considero seguidor de las causas inútiles, pero siempre luchaba, más que ninguno… pero esta vez no lucharía por mejorar, sino pretendía enfrentarse a todo un clan…

- Y… si ella dice que no hay nada que hacer, que debe obedecer – si conocía a Hinata como creía era una posibilidad

Naruto frunció el ceño, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad… ¿rendirse?... primero muerto…

- si te llega a decir eso… dile que me conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haré.

No intento disuadirlo, nada lo haría así que lo mejor era dejar de hacer suposiciones y ver realmente que estaba pasando, Kiba le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga. Entro con un poco de dificultad, pues la cena era familiar principalmente, pero argumento que solo quería hablar un momento con su compañera de equipo, Kiba sabia donde estaba la habitación de ella aunque no estaba del todo seguro si estaría ahí. Aquello era más que un hecho, veía mucha gente, iba y venia, llevando arreglos, cargando comida, o comentando y arreglándose; los Hyuga, como otros grandes clanes de Kohona, vivían en familia, todos cerca pero verlos en la casa principal le resulto extraño. Mientras observaba aquel movimiento a su alrededor noto a Neji caminando por un pasillo que dirigía a la habitación de Hinata… ¿Iría a hablar con ella?, el peli-negro no se percato de la presencia de Kiba y este lo siguió con disimulo.

La última vez que había hablado con ella estaba anonadada, Neji esperaba que ya estuviera mejor, sobre todo que ya hubiera aceptado totalmente la idea. Llamo a su puerta con delicadeza y al obtener el permiso entro despacio. La encontró frente al espejo, se veía hermosa, más radiante que nunca, se acercó y se posiciono tras de ella mirándola a través del espejo.

- Te ves hermosa – dijo haciéndole un cumplido, ella apenas reacciono, estaba perdida en su propia mirada - ¿sigues deprimida?

- Confundida sería una mejor definición – estaba perdida, en sus sentimientos, en pensamientos, emociones, hechos… - siento que voy a desaparecer…

- Espero que no – Neji coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros que estaban a medio cubrir por el atuendo – no lo soportaría ahora que sé que podemos estar juntos…

Hinata di un suspiro profundo, todo su mundo se había girado de cabeza, cuando pensaba que se detenía se volteaba de nuevo y apenas se había dejado de mover, aun así se encontraba aturdida y perdida. Se miró al espejo ignorando por un momento la mirada de Neji, debía pensar con frialdad, tomó la decisión de hacer algo… ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades?, las había pensado muchas veces desde aquel beso pero no había podido llevar a la práctica ninguna resolución por cada sorpresa que se presentaba, después de pensarlo un momento miro a su futuro prometido a través del reflejo

- ¿realmente está pasando todo esto? – pregunto la joven

- Así es – contesto serenamente Neji, quería darle la confianza, no asustarla más de lo que ya estaba – todo saldrá bien, te prometo que haré todo para que así sea.

- ¿Por qué? – expresó ella, más con decisión que con duda – No puedo dejar de pensar que todo mi mundo comenzó a desequilibrarse desde el momento en que me besaste… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? – Hinata se levanto y se volvió a enfrentarlo – Yo era feliz con Naruto, si realmente me quisieras como dices mi felicidad debía ser suficiente… ¿Por qué me metiste en este infierno de indecisión? – Hacia mucho que ya no se sentía ella misma y ese era otro reflejo de ello, una chica que se enfrentaba a él como nunca antes lo había hecho.

El peli-negro la miro a los ojos, estaba sorprendido de sus palabras pero no había porque huirle, hacia mucho que tenia sentimientos hacia ella pero solo había una respuesta para lo que preguntaba…

- Porque ese día me miraste como nunca lo habías hecho… y me di cuenta que tú también querías lo mismo que yo… - notó claramente cuando ella cerro los ojos con un poco de frustración, y sabia que era su oportunidad ya que ella hacia unos días había admitido su atracción por él – si estas confundida es porque también sientes algo hacia mi, yo mismo me atormente por mucho tiempo pensando en lo imposible de la relación pero tu me diste la oportunidad… y ahora el destino nos da la respuesta… - reconocía que había sugerido al jefe del clan todo eso, pero a fin de cuentas no dependía solo de eso que la unión se diera

La chica se alejo un poco de él y bajo la cabeza, ¿todo lo había provocado ella?... al menos sentía que era tan culpable en el asunto como Neji, tenia unas intensas ganas de huir, de huir de todo pero no podía hacerlo… Tenía tanto miedo, miedo de las posibilidades que ya había vislumbrado, sin importar la situación del matrimonio solo había dos posibilidades… Naruto… o Neji…

- ¿Sigues resistiéndote? – insistió Neji, no podía entender porque le costaba tanto guiarse por aquello que sentía – si te gusto tanto como tu a mi ¿Por qué no puedes olvidar a ese idiota? – no pudo evitar el tono despectivo en que lo había dicho, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto apartarlo del camino?

- ¡Porque tengo miedo! – confesó Hinata al borde de las lágrimas - ¿crees que es fácil?... ¡Admitir que después de estar enamorada de un solo hombre en mi vida me atraiga otro como me atraes tú! – sentía que expulsaba algo que le había estado carcomiendo por dentro, respiro profundo buscando recobrar la compostura.

Quizá de alguna manera le había dado más armas a Neji, pero Hinata no lo sentía del todo así, si no podía ver las cosas como eran no podría decidir… al final de cuentas siempre había sido su decisión.

Kiba no podía creer lo que había escuchado… estaba congelado tras aquella puerta, quería pensar que su oído ya no era tan sensible como antes y había confundido las palabras pero sabia que no era así ¿A Hinata le atraía Neji?... ¿y que pasaba entonces con Naruto? El chico no pudo evitar sentir una gran desilusión, no importaba si lo había rechazado tiempo atrás, esa chica para él era toda una joya… sensible, tierna, dedicada, fiel a sus creencias y a su amado… era como si al oír aquella revelación se rompiera la figura delicada que la peli-azul era para él.

Algo más que eso le preocupaba… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora con aquella información?

Al estar anonadado por la declaración no escucho como Neji consolaba a la chica diciendo que se olvidara de eso por un momento pues estaban esperándolos, no se percato que ellos estaban por salir de ahí hasta que la perilla de la puerta estaba moviéndose. La miro por un segundo sin comprender lo que significaba, pero su lógica ninja lo protegió de ser descubierto lanzándose hacia atrás y recomponiéndose como si estuviera apenas caminando a la puerta viéndolos salir.

- ¿Kiba? – la chica no oculto su sorpresa al verlo

Él apenas pudo controlarse, Neji como siempre mantenía una expresión hermética mientras que la chica una de nerviosismo, como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no hubieran mantenido aquella discusión, como si en vez de ir a una cena de compromiso fueran a cualquier otra comida… Kiba busco toda la serenidad que tenía dentro.

- No es un momento oportuno para visitas, nos están esperando – intervino Neji después de un pequeño silencio

- Te traigo razón de tu encargo – dijo Kiba ignorando las palabras anteriores – pero veo que estas ocupada… - ahora comenzaba a surgir algo de ira en él, pero procuraba sus palabras - ¿Qué hago con él?

Hinata dudo, Kiba hablaba lo más casual posible pero sabia muy bien "a qué" se refería, no quería que se descubriera pero levantaría sospechas pedir hablar a solas con su compañero

- Por favor, ¿podría pasar por el mañana?, Neji tiene razón… nos están esperando

¿Cómo podía…?... Ahora sabia un poco como se sentía Naruto, Kiba no podía creer que Hinata estuviera tan tranquila, la imagen que tenia de aquella mañana era más coherente… esto ya no podía ser verdad.

- Claro – se limito a contestar – te lo cuidare

El chico Hyuga sintió aquellas palabras extrañas pero poca importancia le daba, por ahora tenia todo lo que quería, ya no había nada prohibido en su relación con Hinata y sobre todo, sabia lo que ella sentía, solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y oportunidades para inclinar más la balanza a su favor. La pareja siguió su camino, ella le expreso su agradecimiento y se dejo guiar por su par.

Kiba se mantuvo un momento más buscando más control, ¿Qué debía decirle a Naruto? Era su amigo después de todo y no podía ignorar que estaban jugando con él… pero no le correspondía… Salio del lugar con la sensación de decepción instalada, y como sabia aquel rubio lo esperaba a unos metros del lugar.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto enseguida en chico

Abrió la boca pero no salieron las palabras para responder, Kiba se pasó la mano por la boca pensando la situación…

- No pude hablar con ella – comenzó – Neji estaba con ella y no quise levantar sospechas, pero le di a entender que ya estabas enterado y ella dijo que iría a buscarte mañana - ¿la omisión era mentir?... era lo único que se le ocurrió

- ¿Mañana? – era demasiado para su paciencia, Naruto buscaba una solución en ese momento, la incertidumbre no lo iba a dejar… Se movió como gato encerrado en la calle - ¿Qué viste?, ¿Cómo están las cosas?, ¿aquello va enserio? – necesitaba algún tipo de información, no saber nada de ella solo empeoraba la situación… si es que había algo peor que saber a su novia comprometida con otro.

- bueno… - eran muchas preguntas, era lógico, como deseaba Kiba que así de lógico fuera todo de lo que se entero – la cena incluyo a todo el clan, estaba adornado como para una gran gala y ellos… Hinata y Neji estaban vestidos muy elegantes… - notó claramente que todo eso le dolía a su amigo… - Bueno, pero no te inquietes, es solo una cena

Eso debía pensar, pensar en positivo como siempre lo había hecho, no darse por vencido, después de todo no podía dudar de ella luego de lo que habían vivido esos días.

- Tienes razón… tengo que calmarme, ya hablaremos y solucionaremos mañana – busco ser optimista Naruto – No es como si ya se casaran hoy o me dejara de querer solo porque su padre se lo impuso.

El chico Inuzuka casi tuvo que morderse la lengua, Naruto merecía que le dijeran la verdad pero a él no le correspondía, le daba la oportunidad a Hinata casi como el beneficio de la duda, si acaso al día siguiente su amigo seguía ignorante no le quedaría de otra que abrirle los ojos por muy doloroso que fuera. Naruto se despidió de él no tan animoso como en otras ocasiones, pero al menos no tan violento de cómo estaba por la mañana, Kiba realmente esperaba que todo tuviera solución pero después de lo que había oído no se le ocurría ninguna otra que no terminara en desastre. Akamaru sentía su preocupación y Kiba subió a el sin más ánimos que su amigo, para los dos les esperaba una noche de incertidumbre.

Por la mañana Hinata se despertó lentamente, sin estar segura realmente si se despertaba, era una sensación de resistencia donde esperaba despertar de ese sueño que decía ser la realidad… se giro sin mucho animo abrazándose de su almohada. Su mente tardo solo unos segundos en regresar a su cabeza recuerdos de la velada, las miradas de sorpresa, de esperanza, de todas las expectativas que todo su clan había cargado en sus hombros, para ella y para Neji. No pudo evitar tampoco revivir la sensación de seguridad que le provocaba Neji, no se aparto de ella y admitía que aquello le gustaba, en algún momento de la noche se había acercado a su oído y susurrado "todo saldrá bien, tranquila", sus palabras fueron un cosquilleo y nadie había desaprobado aquel gesto. ¿Podría ser así? ¿Era acaso una muestra de lo que seria su futuro con él? Ciertamente nunca había experimentado tanta armonía entre los miembros Hyuga… no… tanta camaradería.

Pero eso no era lo que más le inquietaba, no, claro que no, era lo bien que se sentía al lado de Neji ¿Cómo podía ser así?, ella nunca había sido esa clase de mujer, sintiéndose bien y con emoción con dos hombres diferentes… había discernido lo que sentía realmente, amor por Naruto y atracción por Neji… aun así esa distinción no le facilitaba las cosas. Con Naruto ya no podía ser, y por mucho que le amara la atracción que sentía por el otro hacia que lo olvidara aunque sea por unos momentos, y ahora estaría atada a esos momentos… ¿acaso llegaría a olvidar su amor? Estaba tan asustada y sobre todo tan avergonzada de si misma.

Hinata bajo y comenzó a preparar el desayuno como cada mañana, Hanabi apareció en el lugar minutos después anunciando que su padre no desayunaría con ellas, la menor preparo la mesa de la cocina para ellas y Neji.

- No tiene caso comer en el salón grande si padre no estará – comentaba Hanabi – a menos que quieras comer ahí con tu "prometido" – por su tono era notorio que lo decía para provocarla pero Hinata continuaba en su labor – Que bueno que todo salio bien ayer, realmente me extraño por un momento que fuera así, esperaba que el tonto de tu exnovio se presentara ahí y armara un alboroto, parece que es más inteligente de lo que se ve ya que siguió mi consejo.

- ¿Hablaste con él? – pregunto de inmediato Hinata volviendo su atención a su hermana

- Me lo encontré por la tarde, y estaba como loco cuando le di la noticia, pero aun así le aconseje que era mejor para él que se olvidara de ti ahora, es lo más inteligente y al parecer lo entendió – para su diversión noto lo confundida que había quedado su hermana mayor así que continuo – Claro, piénsalo por un momento ¿Qué puede hacer ese tonto?, ¿enfrentarse a todo la familia por ti?, y ¿para qué?, te robaría y serian perseguidos por toda la aldea y así menos tendría oportunidad de realizar el estúpido sueño que le pregona a todo el mundo de convertirse en Hokague

La mirada de Hinata se volvió a su labor, las palabras de su hermana le hacían pensar, en aquella encrucijada solo había pensado en sus posibilidades, en la responsabilidad para con su familia y no se detuvo a considerar que Naruto también estaba en desventaja con aquel compromiso… El sueño de toda su vida era convertirse en jefe de la aldea, sueño que no cumplía si provocaba a una de las familias más poderosas de la villa… realmente no había futuro entre ellos.

- Buenos días – saludo Neji al entrar al lugar, se acerco a Hinata y le beso la mejilla - ¿necesitas ayuda?

El gesto no solo le sorprendió a ella sino también su hermana, al chico poco le importo, quería conquistarla y ya que sus anteriores propuestas la habían asustado pensaba continuar más sutil.

- Vaya… que rápido adoptaste el papel – comento la Hanabi

- El cariño siempre ha estado – respondió Neji ayudando a Hinata a servir la mesa

Durante el desayuno no hubo más comentarios, Hanabi hablaba de que le encomendaban más responsabilidades y Neji conversaba con ella, Hinata se mantenía callada, no olvidaba que había algo que ya no podía aplazar…

Lo que no se imaginaba siquiera era lo intranquilo que estaba Naruto, aquella noche poco había podido dormir y al contrario de su costumbre se había levantado muy temprano, casi estaba sentado mirando la puerta y el reloj en espera de noticias. Como deseaba que de un momento a otro llegara ella temerosa como noches atrás pidiéndole quedarse con él para que la protegiera, como deseaba sacarla de aquella casa y desaparecer para siempre… Se daba cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loco y su carácter de impaciencia no le ayudaba, él no era así, esperar a que las cosas pasaran… decidió arriesgarse.

Hinata y Neji se quedaron en la cocina solos al termino del desayuno, él insistía en ayudarle mientras ella se sentía cada vez más extraña con sus atenciones, quería apartar de su mente una nueva duda que había surgido ¿seria capaz de llegar a enamorarse de él por aquella atracción que sentía?

- ¿Te sientes mejor esta mañana? – pregunto Neji sin mirarla directamente mientras ambos recogían el lugar

- No tienes que hacer esto – dijo refiriéndose al quehacer ella omitiendo la pregunta – puedes aprovechar el tiempo para tu entrenamiento

- Hoy no planeo entrenar, se que quieres ir a ver a Naruto y no pienso dejarte sola con él y sus necedades e impulsividades

- Tengo que hablar con él a solas – Hinata se había vuelto hacia él para mirarlo y enfrentar la discusión – si tu vas las cosas serán más difíciles

- Las cosas ya son difíciles – Neji también se volvió hacia ella – Se que tienes miedo y que te será difícil terminar con él, quiero estar ahí para apoyarte

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo podía aquello llamarse realidad?, la respuesta era obvia para todo el mundo menos para ella, ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que lo dejaría por él?, Hinata comenzó a sentir coraje, coraje de verse acorralada a tomar una decisión la cual no había elegido, jamás se había sentido molesta de ser usada a conveniencia, ni siquiera cuando escucho decir a su padre que no le servia de heredera del clan y las destituyo por Hanabi… Le inundaron las ganas de decirle que no lo quería dejar, pero era repetir lo que ya no tenia peso, no había futuro para ellos y aquello le daba más rabia, coraje que hacia humedecer sus ojos.

Neji estaba consciente de lo aterrada que estaba la chica, lo difícil que le resultaba aceptar la realidad pero parecía que lo había hecho un poco, lo único que él podía hacer era mostrarle que era lo mejor, que él podía ofrecerle todo y más de lo que pudiera aquel otro. Se acerco a ella despacio en caso de que lo rechazara, pero acepto que la abrazara, guío su cabeza a recargarse sobre su hombro mientras acariciaba su suave cabello.

- Ya no te preocupes – le decía suavemente mientras seguía retirando sus cabellos de su rostro – todo estará bien, yo te protegeré

Como le asustaba escuchar esas palabras y a la vez eran tan reconfortantes, no supo hacer otra cosa que abrazarlo con fuerza, quería fundirse en él para sentir esa seguridad que siempre parecía tener. Neji percibía su aceptación y le fue imposible resistir el impulso de buscar sus labios, como deseaba hacerla sentirse bien, para su complacencia ella lo acepto. Hinata quería creer en sus palabras, quería perderse en ellas y en sus labios porque ya no sabia como seguir resistiendo sola, realmente necesitaba sentir la fuerza de él, su protección… y desde hacia mucho tiempo, permitirse sentir lo mucho que el la quería.

En aquel beso podía sentir como el mundo se perdía, como aquella realidad carecía de sentido y solo existía lo que su piel le permitía sentir, el calor y la emoción que entre los brazos de Neji experimentaba. Hacia tanto que había emociones contenidas, hacia mucho que ambos lo deseaban y tanto había pasado, ahora todo los acercaba cada vez más, él sentía los suspiros que provocaba en ella y, a su vez, estaba consciente de su propia excitación porque era aceptado, pero esta vez no lo estropearía con arrogancias, no la presionaría más… tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para conquistarla y hacerla suya.

Naruto, por otra parte, sentía que poco tiempo le quedaba para hacer algo, cada segundo que pasaba consideraba que la estaba perdiendo un poco más, lo único que le daba ánimos era poder tener la ayuda de su amigo. Él no podía llegar directamente a la casa de Hinata, esperaba que Kiba pudiera ayudarlo a hablar con ella porque ya no podía esperar más. Sin perder tiempo desde su resolución de dejar de esperar, llego a la casa de su amigo planteándole su petición y junto con él se dirigió a la casa Hyuga.

Al llegar a la mansión, no encontraron el resguardo que la noche anterior había, Naruto busco esconderse cerca de la habitación de Hinata esperando encontrarla mientras Kiba y Akamaru vigilaban, al no encontrarla el castaño entraría a buscarla. El rubio temía no encontrarla, quizá ella ya había ido a buscarlo y él estaba ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Kiba no dejaba de pensar en lo doloroso que le iba resultar a su amigo enterarse de la verdad, no había muchos ánimos en el buscar a su compañera pero eso le daría la oportunidad de hablar con ella y saber la verdadera versión de todo el asunto… porque realmente esperaba que hubiera otra versión. El lugar a diferencia del día anterior, se encontraba casi vacío, así que el chico entro al lugar dando los buenos días suponiendo que alguien se presentara.

Aquellos murmullos que Hinata y Neji oían poco los aparto del abrazo en el que se encontraban, por primera vez Hinata se sentía segura en los fuertes brazos de aquel chico, la presionaba contra él haciéndola sentir delicada y deseada, ella se aferraba a su espalda sin querer detenerse, besándolo por primera vez con decisión y permitiéndose disfrutarlo, había olvidado la presión de la decisión y solo se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Muy a su pesar, Neji tuvo que olvidar y contener la pasión que estaba despertando en él, había escuchado claramente una voz y era muy impropio que los encontraran de ese modo, se separo de ella sosteniendo su cuello entre su mano intensificando un ultimo beso…

- Alguien esta llamando – le dijo, como odiaba ser quien detuviera aquel beso, aquella aceptación que ella ya mostraba por él

Hinata lo contemplo unos segundos más aferrada con sus manos a su cuello, no podía creer que se sintiera tan bien, había tenido tanto miedo de dejarse llevar y ahora se sentía bien… aunque no estaba segura de lo significaba. Solo aparto su vista de Neji al escuchar clara y cercana la voz de Kiba, al girar la mirada a la entrada de la cocina vio cuando entraba. El rostro de Kiba demostró su sorpresa, aunque la recompuso enseguida al tiempo que la pareja se separaba, ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos juntos?, ¿aquello era bizarro?, de manera inconsciente cerro los puños a su costado, le molestaba todo eso, realmente le molestaba.

- No había nadie – se escuso Kiba por la intromisión – Estaba buscándote Hinata, deje tu encargo en tu cuarto – había apartado la vista de su amiga al verla en brazos de Neji pero ahora regresaba su mirada para observar la reacción a sus palabras, comprobar si aun quedaba algo de la Hinata que conocía.

La satisfacción que experimentó se desvaneció en una nube con las palabras del chico, y más aun con su mirada… ahí estaba asechando nuevamente a Hinata la culpa, porque más que otra cosa eso era lo que la invadía, ahora estaba más consciente de ello. También el dolor, dolor de terminar algo que nunca pensó terminar, donde sus ilusiones y sueños ya no eran los mismos, y aunque fuese con presión del destino, debía abandonarlo… dio un profundo respiro antes de moverse.

- Me disculpas – le dijo a Neji apartándose de su lado, era algo que debía hacer sola, eso lo sabia desde un principio – gracias Kiba – dijo cuando paso junto de él

- No – respondió el chico bajo la sorpresa de su amiga – no me agradezcas por lo que vas a hacer

Kiba nunca se imagino hablándole así, había ocasiones en que ciertamente sabia que ella cometía un error o podía ser mejor, pero esta vez estaba más que decepcionado, ya no sabia quien era aquella chica que tanto le había gustado y no podía hablarle de otra manera que no fuera con cierto desazón. Ella comprendió su enfado pero no podía hacer nada, mucho desgaste mental le había causado ya el buscar provocar el menos dolor posible… ya no había maneras.

Siguio su camino luchando contra aquella parte de ella que se resistia aun, la que amaba a Naruto más que a nada, pero aquella parte ya había perdido fuerza y por mucho que le doliera ya no podía hacer nada por salvarla. Experimentando ya lo duro de aquel encuentro no pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran, las fuerzas se le iban pero ya no debía huir más, porque ya no había más que hacer… y con aquella certeza abrio la puerta de la habitación consiente de que algo moriria ahí.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Mis millones de disculpas por la tardanza, pero entre las ocupaciones y las vacaciones de mis musas (osease que la inspircion no me viene cuando tengo tiempo) he perdido el ritmo con el que comence. Pero tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala, la buena es que YO CREO que ya no perdere este ritmo porque… la mala, el siguiente capitulo sera el final para la pareja de Neji/Hinata, y quien no esta conforme con ello, me quedara el siguiente final de Naruto/Hinata… ^^. En fin, me ha encantado escribir esta historia y espero darle el final que se merece.

Bueno, contestando los reviews:

LennaParis: Hinata había terminado en un shock, por ello como que no le di mucha participación y todo lo demás siguió girando, pero ahora ya esta más consciente de lo que debe y quiere hacer T_T. Estoy segura que tu eres de las mías y de que prefieres mil veces naru/hina, jejeje, pero la emoción no tiene precio ^^. Kiba también termino con un poco más de historia que mis otros personajes segundarios pero se me fue dando y le tome cariño, también termino de "socio" de emociones con Naruto. Gracias por seguirme y espero te guste el final

ETOLPLOW: yo se que es extraño poner dos finales, pero más bien es como un final y el epilogo que te presenta otro final, no alterare la línea del tiempo si esa era tu idea, es como un "ah, no es el final, final", porque a fin de cuentas soy más naru/hina que nada ^^. Gracias por tu comentario

Valey: ya quiero ver tu opinión de cómo resulto el dilema, y perdona por la tardanza, tratare de que ya no sea así. Gracias por leerme


	10. Capitulo 10: Final Hyuga

CAPITULO 10: FINAL HYUGA

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

Bueno para los que prefieren el Neji/Hinata este es su final, quedándose casi casi en el "vivieron felices por siempre", espero que sea de su agrado

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Casi obligándose, Hinata abrió la puerta de su habitación, y busco esperando que si las cosas pasaban rápido dolerían menos, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

- ¿Naruto? – llamo suponiendo que el chico estaría oculto, cerro la puerta tras de si y volvió a llamar - ¿Naruto estas aquí? – La ventana estaba abierta y Kiba le había dicho que ahí la esperaba.

Por un instante se sintió aliviada de que no estuviera, aunque no fue por mucho, Naruto apareció tras de un mueble, en sus ojos vio la emoción de verla y eso le atravesó el corazón. Se acerco rápidamente hacia ella estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos, Hinata también se abrazo de él tratando de grabar ese momento en su memoria para siempre.

- Hinata, esta preocupado por ti – expreso el chico separándose de ella para verla, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso - ¿estas bien?

Naruto no podía contener la emoción de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos, después de un día de incertidumbre, aun así esa emoción no fue suficiente como para no notar el estado de ella, estaba aun más extraña que días atrás.

- ¿qué paso? ¿Qué te han dicho?

La chica bajo la mirada, no podía soportar ver su reacción a lo que iba a decirle

- Voy a casarme con Neji – dijo sin más – no hay más que eso… ya no debes venir a buscarme

¿Qué estaba diciendo?, era como si le estuviera hablando en otra lengua, porque no había palabra que pudiera comprender el rubio. Hinata tuvo que tomar sus manos y desprenderse de ellas porque él seguía sin reaccionar…

- No hay nada que hacer – continúo la chica remarcándole el hecho de que no había alternativas posibles

- No puedo creerlo – dijo al fin Naruto - ¿te estas rindiendo?... ¡me estas diciendo que me rinda! – El chico se separo de ella bruscamente caminando tratando de encontrarle forma a las cosas - ¿Por qué dices eso?... ¿Cómo dices eso después de lo que hemos vivido? – y no se refería solo a esos últimos días, sino a todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

- Naruto… - Hinata se esperaba aquella reacción – no… no se puede hacer nada, es decisión del jefe del clan y no podemos contradecirla – aquella excusa era más sencilla, más sencilla que decir que la idea no le desagradaba después de todo.

- No…, no, no puedo aceptar eso – era lo único que se le ocurría decir, estaba anonadado de que ella le dijera eso, simplemente no lo podía aceptar – siempre hay una alternativa, tiene que haberla – insistió acercándose a ella y volviendo a tomar su rostro – nos amamos, no nos pueden hacer esto.

Ya no resistió más, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la chica, aquella parte que aun amaba a ese chico se estaba muriendo de verlo de ese modo, desesperado… pero ella ya había aceptado su deber, lo había decidido. Naruto busco besarla pero los labios de ella no respondieron, él la miro aun más preocupado… ¿la estaba perdiendo?

- No… Hinata no te rindas por favor… - ella seguía sin responder, solo lloraba. Inclino su cabeza tocando su frente con la suya – ayer hable con la Hokague… pero quizá si tu le dices que no quieres, si Neji nos apoyara… quizá podría hacer algo…

Hinata comenzó a negar con la cabeza, ya no era capaz de hablar pero no podía dejar que se hiciera ilusiones con eso, Neji seria el último en oponerse a ello… y ella…

- No… - pronuncio la chica rompiendo aun más las esperanzas del rubio – no podemos hacer nada… es lo mejor… - no imaginó que le doliera tanto físicamente el separarse de él, pero ya no podía retractarse más

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es lo mejor?! ¡No voy a aceptar que te cases con él ni con otro que no sea yo! – nuevamente estaba perdiendo el control, Naruto se vio consciente de que estaba gritándole, cosa que jamás pensó, sus palabras le sonaron arrogantes al mostrase tan posesivo… las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos… busco respirar para recuperar el dominio de sí

Ya no había más que decir, no había palabras que suavizaran la conversación, su reacción y sus gritos no fueron sorpresa, lo conocía mejor que nadie y mejor que nadie sabía que ya nada podía decirle. Hinata comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta mientras él trataba de recobrar la compostura, abrió la puerta pero no era ella quien debía salir.

Naruto observo su camino perdiendo la fuerzas para detenerla… aun no podía creer que su mundo se había desbaratado en unos minutos… con cada paso que la joven daba la distancia que sentía era abismal, cuando la vio tomar la perilla despertó… no la perdería. Antes de que él pudiera protestar ella se giro con una mirada triste… de despedida.

- Debes irte… - dijo la chica viéndolo a los ojos resistiendo el dolor

- … - Naruto quería seguir negando, pero esa mirada… - ¿Hinata?... ¿Aun me amas? – casi temió preguntarlo, ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. Hinata le desvío la mirada e insistió de nuevo con las mismas palabras mientras él negaba con la cabeza… - ¡Vasta de decir eso!... ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡Ya no importa! – grito ella sin poder evitarlo – ¡Es lo mejor!, ¡no podemos hacer nada!, ¡La armonía de mi familia depende de eso, si me opongo esa paz se perderá para siempre y si tratas de impedirlo tu sueño de ser Hokague nunca se realizara! – como deseaba que entendiera, que ya no la presionara…

Se quedó helado… jamás la había escuchado gritar, y sobre todo con esa seguridad… ¿todo eso era más importante que ellos?, Naruto no era capaz de entender como ella pensara eso…

- Pero no me has respondido – insistió acercándose nuevamente a ella y tomándola de los hombros, casi sacudiéndola - ¿aun me amas?

No quería responderle… ¿cómo?... decirle que ya no estaba segura solo le causaría más daño y ya no lo soportaba. No tuvo que hacerlo, la voz de Neji la hizo abrir los ojos y voltear a los dos…

- Déjala en paz – dijo Neji aproximándose. Él y Kiba habían escuchado sus gritos y acudido al lugar – no te atrevas a lastimarla.

Neji lo jalo tomándolo por sorpresa y sacándolo de la habitación, veía las lágrimas en el rostro de Hinata y sabía que Naruto se resistía a la realidad pero él le haría entender de uno u otro modo.

- ¡Eres el último del que voy a recibir una orden! – dijo Naruto sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba.

- ¡No eres nadie para venir a esta casa e importunar de esta manera! – Neji había levantado la voz para imponerse ante aquel rubio, se relajó después pues estaba consciente que él ya había ganado – Las cosas son como son y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo

Aunque estaba perdiendo el control, Naruto se hizo consciente de que su furia en esta ocasión estaba en la dirección correcta… Neji… ahora muchas de las cosas que había dicho y el desdén al hablarle cobraba sentido. Se volvió un momento hacia Hinata nuevamente, solo necesitaba una sola cosa…

- Respóndeme – le pidió nuevamente con todo el autocontrol que le quedaba – no importa lo que te obliguen a hacer… solo respóndeme… ¿aun me amas?

El corazón de la chica se oprimió al escucharlo, quería desaparecer… ya solo quería desaparecer. Kiba apenas se mantenía observando, tenia ganas también de preguntarle sus sentimientos a Hinata, aunque no fueran para él pero quería saber si la chica de la que se había enamorado alguna vez aun existía.

- No – pronuncio con seguridad Neji siendo el centro de atención de todos, era su oportunidad de librarse de ese chico de una vez por todas. Se acercó a encararlo – ella ya no te ama.

- ¿qué?... – expresó por inercia Naruto ya que la confusión solo eso le permitía

- ¿no oíste?, ella ya no te ama – remarco cada palabra para que fuera más que entendida, Neji se sonrío de una manera altiva - se aburrió de ti y ahora solo le intereso yo, después de probar mis besos los tuyos son insignificantes.

Estaba soñando… aquello era un sueño… tanto para Hinata como para Naruto las palabras de Neji sonaron a fantasía… La chica se cubrió queriéndose hundir entre sus manos mientras rehuía la mirada del rubio. La furia que Naruto comenzó a sentir contra Neji se acrecentaba al punto que sus puños se cerraron palpitantes.

- ¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? – exigió saber… ¿por qué decía eso? ¿Con que derecho? ¿Qué demonios sabía Neji para burlarse así de él?

- La verdad, solamente la verdad – Neji se sintió más fuerte que nunca, ahora que se librara de ese último obstáculo tendría todo lo que deseaba – Déjala en paz de una buena vez, será mi esposa y más aun, por su propio gusto pues al fin conoció lo que es un verdadero hombre en mis brazos.

Kiba quedó boquiabierto… ¿hace cuanto tenían aquella relación?, ¿hace cuando la tierna Hinata se pudo fijar en ese chico tan prepotente?, si aquello era mucho para él no se imaginaba lo que estaba sintiendo su amigo… Pero Naruto ya no sentía nada, la furia se había apoderado completamente de él, estaba tan segado que un chakra rojo comenzaba a invadirlo…

- Como te atreves… - dijo Naruto con la emoción contenida antes de mirarlo con todo su odio. Pero el joven Usumaki no espero respuesta, lanzo un certero puñetazo a la cara de Neji que lo hizo girarse del impulso y golpearse contra la pared - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a fijarte en ella?! ¡Es tu prima maldito desgraciado! – grito fuera de sí lanzándose nuevamente contre el joven Hyuga.

Hinata no pudo reaccionar mientras observaba aquel enfrentamiento, los miraba sin hacerlo… Naruto ataco con toda saña y Neji tras el primer golpe comenzó a reaccionar esquivando a su agresor y alejándose de él. Neji sabia que tenia desventaja en aquel lugar, no debía luchar ahí y busco irse alejando sin precisamente huir, también quería desquitar toda la frustración que ese terco le provocaba. La chica cerró los ojos y se llevo las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza, aquello no estaba pasando, no quería creer que estaba pasando, comenzó a llorar sin percatarse cuando la lucha se alejaba hacia las calles de la aldea. Kiba la tomo de los hombros incorporándola y tratando de que lo viese.

- Hinata – le llamo – tenemos que detenerlos

- yo no quería esto… yo… yo solo quiero que pare… - su mayor temor se estaba volviendo realidad, verlos enfrentarse era doloroso y mas al saber que era por su culpa, por no haber sabido manejar las cosas

- ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? ¿qué Naruto iba a aceptar todo esto tan tranquilo?

La chica estaba consciente de que se merecía las palabras duras de Kiba, y aunque sabia todo eso seguía sin aceptar lo que estaba pasando, el chico lo comprendió al verla bajar la mirada… aun así las cosas estaban pasando y había que hacer algo.

- De todos modos hay que detenerlos y tendrás que ser firme Hinata, o las cosas se pondrás más feas.

Por otra parte en una de las calles aledañas a la casa Hyuga, Shikamaru y Chouji fueron sorprendidos por Neji desviando otro ataque de los puños de Naruto, algún muro había sido destruido por el rubio puesto que el polvo los seguía mientras Neji conducía a su oponente a un mejor lugar, apenas pasaron junto a ellos pero su camino no era desviado, la furia en ambos era obvia por su enfrentamiento.

- ¿Esos eran Neji y Naruto? – preguntó sorprendido Chouji después de que los ninjas habían desaparecido tan rápido como se presentaron, se volvió a su compañero - ¿Qué les estará pasando?

No tardo mucho para que las dudas que comenzaban a surgir en ellos fueran respondidas, Kiba y Hinata aparecieron frente a ellos sobre Akamaru siguiendo el rastro de la pelea.

- ¿Vieron hacia donde se fue Naruto? – pregunto enseguida Kiba

- Por allá – señalo Chouji

- ¿Qué se trae con Neji? Iba atacándolo – comento Shikamaru desenfadado como siempre pero curioso, aun siendo Chūnin no había visto luchar a dos compañeros de esa manera

- Hay que detenerlos – era todo lo que podía decir Hinata – por favor… se van a matar…

Los ruegos de la chica fueron extraños para los chicos, pero no se rehusarían a ayudarlos, se unieron y siguieron la persecución.

Neji al fin había encontrado un espacio más libre y girándose a Naruto que lo seguía de cerca, lo impacto con su palma lanzándolo a su extremo contrario. El rubio apenas se giro en el aire para recuperar el equilibrio y quedar frente a él.

- Ahora si podré terminar contigo de una vez por todas – dijo Neji adoptando su postura de ataque.

- Eres un maldito – escupió Naruto resistiendo lanzarse de nuevo, no podía descuidarse con él – siempre lo supe pero nunca imaginé que llegaras a tanto, ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡Es tu prima! ¡ES MI NOVIA!

- Era tu novia, ahora es mi prometida… - de alguna manera la desesperación del chico le brindaba satisfacción a Neji – pero veo que es inútil que lo entiendas por las buenas…

¿Por qué?... no podía resistir que aquello fuera verdad, a Naruto le temblaban los puños a sus costados de pura rabia, tan solo imaginarse a Hinata con él… era demasiado, lo único que deseaba era destruirlo. Se lanzo contra él como hacia tantos años atrás se habían enfrentado… pero esta vez con más ira que cualquier otra ocasión. Ambos conocían sus técnicas, los clones de sombras del rubio no fueron sorpresa para Neji que los eliminaba uno a uno con más soltura que antes. Naruto sabia perfectamente que la visión del byakugan le daba gran ventaja, pero no dudaba en derrotarlo… ni un instante pensaba en dejarse derrotar. Ambos recibían golpes, ambos peleaban más allá del orgullo de Ninja, el orgullo que los motivaba era el de los hombres; por que de alguna manera implícita se estaban jugando un duelo por ella…

Cuando el grupo de Kiba los encontró estos mostraban heridas evidentes de batalla, no solo habían utilizado sus habilidades sino también sus armas y ambos portaban la sangre que les había brotado, Hinata se horrorizo de ver eso. Los adversarios no repararon en la compañía que había llegado, Naruto volvió a utilizar la técnica de clones de sombras en busca de encontrar un modo de sorprenderlo mientras Neji se preparaba para impedirlo.

- ¡Vamos! – les indico Kiba a sus compañeros, sabia que ninguno de los dos entendería razones y solo podían usar la fuerza para detenerlos.

Kiba hizo equipo con Akamaru y Chouji dispuestos a detener esa pelea, pero Akamaru se detuvo un momento ante la reacción de Hinata, ésta estaba atónita con mirada desorbitada y expresión de terror, solo era capaz de mover ligeramente la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, negando, negándose a creer que estuviera presenciando aquel derroche de odio entre ellos dos y saber que era su culpa. Sabia que había que detenerlos, sus amigos lo intentaban infructuosamente pero ella se sentía pegada al piso, sus piernas no le respondía porque su cerebro estaba intentando procesar todo eso…

- Basta… - susurro, le dolía tanto verlos pelear… - por favor… - las lagrimas comenzaban a nublar su visión y sin darse cuenta comenzó a dar algunos pasos hacia ellos

En medio de la pelea en contra de Naruto, y ahora contra sus camaradas que intentaban detenerlo, Neji noto las acciones de Hinata… ella no debía meterse en eso. Esquivó la habilidad especial de Chouji que intentaba aprisionarlo, pero no podía apartar la vista de la chica, parecía que no estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, podía percibir en sus ojos aturdimiento y podría salir lastimada.

- ¡YA BASTA! – grito ella con todas sus fuerzas

Naruto ya no podía escucharla, tampoco las insistencias de Kiba de parar, solo distinguía frente a él a Neji… y sus deseos de destruirlo. En una distracción de quien intentaba detenerlo alcanzo sus objetivo de asestar un golpe certero a su oponente lanzándolo contra un árbol. Percibía que intentarían detenerlo y se apoyo de sus clones para continuar hacia el único que le interesaba… Aquel le había quitado lo que más quería en el mundo, en su mente estaba la imagen de Hinata que no podía mirarlo, estando tras Neji que le decía que ella ya no lo amaba… no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya… concentro todo su energía en formar en su mano la esfera de chakra y terminar de una vez…

- ¡NOOO! – grito Hinata despegando sus pies con rapidez del piso y corriendo para detenerlo.

Su velocidad fue lo suficiente para interponerse y con todo su cuerpo protegió a Neji del ataque de Naruto…

Cuando se pudo dar cuenta aquella esfera de energía se encontraba frente a ella… empuñada por su creador que la miraba fijamente quieto a escasos centímetros de ella…

Hinata respiraba agitada, apenas había reaccionado sin pensar más que en detener aquel absurdo… ni siquiera había pensado en su seguridad.

Naruto tardo unos segundos en entender que pasaba… no se podía mover… por más fuerza que aplicara estaba bien sujetado por el ninjutsu de sombras de Shikamaru que le impidió terminar su ataque.

La chica se dio cuenta que no había sido por su presencia por lo cual se había detenido, en sus ojos aun podía ver odio, pero aquellos ojos rojos de furia comenzaron a enfocarse por primera vez en ella y fueron cambiando al azul que tanto conocía, ella aun estaba asustada pero no se le escapo la mirada de confusión de él… ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella frente a él? ¿protegiendo a aquel otro?... Naruto recobro un poco de razón y cerro los ojos con fuerza, no podía ver eso… ¿realmente ella había elegido a Neji?

- Vete…- murmuro al fin el rubio sin mirarla

Las lágrimas de Hinata corrían por su rostro sin pudor, no quería lastimarlo… lo llamo tratando de alguna manera buscar las palabras para consolarlo pero él cerraba los ojos con más fuerza, de poder moverse se habría llevado las manos a los oídos y negado con la cabeza

- ¡VETE! – le grito con irritación… dejo ir las fuerzas después de ello desbaratando el rasengan de su mano – vete de una vez… vete con él…

Sus ojos temblaron en sus cuencas, el llanto dolía aun más… aquel tono de Naruto la desgarraba por dentro… ¿así iba a terminar todo?

- Hinata – escucho vagamente la voz de Shikamaru – llévense a Neji, yo me encargo de él.

Los otros dos chicos ayudaron al joven Hyuga para llevárselo, estaba casi noqueado por aquel ultimo golpe, pero ella seguía sin moverse, esperaba… no estaba segura que esperaba… Naruto ni siquiera la miraba de nuevo…

- Hinata ya basta – le pidió Kiba – vámonos – ya era suficiente, ¿para que seguir torturando a Naruto? ¿Qué quería de él si ya le había dejado todo claro?

La chica se obligo a irse, quizá era lo mejor, ya no podía hacer algo que mejorara las cosas… no había nada. Camino con sus compañeros ayudando a Neji para llevarlo a casa, aquella era su tarea… cuidar de su prometido…

Shikamaru no perdió la concentración de su técnica por un rato, no entendía del todo lo que pasaba pero podía fácilmente darse una idea, al menos parecía que Naruto estaba más tranquilo, no sentía mucha resistencia de su parte por liberarse.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando te suelte? – consultó el chico al rubio pero este no contesto… - oh vamos, no puedo creer que guardes silencio por primera vez en tu vida.

Pero Naruto seguía sin contestar, realmente no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer pero algo estaba claro en su cabeza… quería desaparecer, no soportaba estar ahí ni un minuto más. Shikamaru estaba aun indeciso pero opto por liberar a su amigo de su técnica, Naruto no reacciono, apenas liberadas sus manos bajaron sin más y su cabeza quedo baja.

- Oye… - Shikamaru no sabia que decir exactamente, solo se acerco y lo tomo del hombro – ¿necesitas ayuda? – El rubio negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo – bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

El chico se volvió, sus ojos azules eran diferentes a los que hubiera visto antes, Shikamaru ya no vio la chispa que caracterizaba a Naruto, inclusive ya no había rabia en su mirar, lo miraba seriamente… pero con un cierto vacío que lo desconcertó.

- me voy – anuncio simplemente comenzando a caminar.

¿Se iba?...

- Oye viejo… espera, espera – dijo el joven Chūnin cortándole el paso - ¿te refieres a irte de la aldea? – Parecía que Naruto ya no tuviera las energías de hablar, pero por su expresión Shikamaru entendió que eso pretendía – no te puedes ir así nada más de la aldea, sabes bien todo lo que implica… ¿y tu sueño de ser hokague?

¿Ser hokague?, su sueño era ser reconocido, y ahora había perdido a la única persona que siempre lo había hecho y con la que creía que contaba para siempre… es ese momento ya no había nada que le resultara importante…

- Al menos habla con Tsunade – aconsejo su amigo, a fin de cuentas sabia que Naruto haría lo que quisiera pero no era algo que pudiera simplemente dejar pasar.

Accedió ir con Shikamaru, pero su decisión estaba tomada.

- ¿Cómo que te vas de la aldea? - expreso Tsunade al saber lo que quería el chico - no puedo aprobar eso

- Realmente no le estoy pidiendo permiso - dijo Naruto de una manera muy extraña para su carácter - o me voy o no respondo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer

Tsunade percibía aquella aura de pesar en el chico, miro a Shikamaru consultando la situación, por los últimos acontecimientos se podía dar una idea de que le pasaba al muchacho... la boda de los Hyuga.

- Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Neji, muy fuerte a decir verdad - informo el joven Chünin

- Shizune - pronuncio la Hokague después de meditar un poco - Shikamaru - llamo también - podrían salir un momento y dejarnos solos

La indicación fue obedecía, en la sala solo quedaron Tsunade y Naruto frente a ella, él estaba cansado, realmente no podía pensar con claridad pero su decisión era fuerte, no podía estar en el mismo lugar que esos dos, no lo soportaría. Tsunade conocía el carácter de Naruto, pero a la vez era líder de toda una aldea, uno de sus ninjas no podía desertar así nada más por una desilusión amorosa.

- Entiendo porque haces esto - comenzó a decir con cierto tono maternal - pero no puedes echar a la borda todos los sueños que tenías antes de estar con ella, eres un gran ninja pese a todo - Naruto no le respondía, solo le desviaba la mirada, aquello lo sabía, pero ¿cómo pensar cuando había tanto dolor y desilusión en su corazón? Ante la falta de respuesta la mujer lanzo un suspiro - Bien, hagamos algo... te mandare de apoyo con Sasuke, ira en una larga misión fuera de la aldea, te ocupara en algo. Entrena, piensa, descansa... y espero que regreses con otro objetivo y no solo con el deseo de venganza o de huir.

¿Ocuparse...descansar... pensar?, en ese momento solo podía pensar en irse y acepto la propuesta, mas por Tsunade que por él mismo, al parecer aun había una persona que lo reconocía, pero no sabía si eso seria suficiente para recuperar todo lo que se destruyo aquella tarde...

**************

Tiempo después de ese enfrentamiento entre Neji y Naruto, Hinata aun lo recordaba vividamente, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, lo que estaba pasando y sobre todo lo que iba a pasar. Hacia meses que Naruto se había ido, y ella ni siquiera pudo despedirse. Había noches en las que se preguntaba si había tomado la decisión correcta, y cada mañana se respondía que no había ninguna otra posibilidad, pero sobre todo, cada vez que estaba con Neji lo disfrutaba pensando en que quizá si había valido la pena y todo aquel dolor iría pasando.

Aquella tarde, mientras ella miraba por su ventana Neji le llamo y entro en su habitación, él se había propuesto hacerla olvidar a ese tonto y sentía que cada vez lo lograba un poco más. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda rodeando su cintura y recargando su barbilla en su hombro.

- Pronto será el día – dijo Neji, Hinata siempre se estremecía cuando él le hablaba al oído - ¿te imaginas?, el clan unido y nosotros también…

- El tiempo pasa rápido – aunque a veces le parecía una eternidad, Neji le beso la mejilla, como le gustaba sentir aquello y sonrío por ello, pero esta se torno a nostalgia

- ¿Aun no lo has podido olvida? – no era tan ingenuo, el joven sabia que luchaba con un fantasma todos los días, solo un fantasma pero muy arraigado en ella

- No te voy a mentir – comenzó a hablar ella, había aprendido de mala manera lo que las mentiras provocaban tarde o temprano – Sentí algo muy fuerte por Naruto, y aunque no niego que me gustas… no es lo mismo…

Neji se separo un poco de la chica y la hizo girarse para quedar de frente y mirarlo, él le tomo de su mentón y se acerco para besarla, ella le correspondió como lo venía haciendo desde aquella tarde de dolor, aun hacia que su ritmo se acelerara y aun sentía que sus piernas perdían fuerzas por el roce de su lengua, inhalaba aire como un suspiro porque la emoción le embargaba, con esos besos las dudas siempre se iban.

- Pero algo te hago sentir ¿cierto? – dijo después de aquel beso – quizá no sea el mismo amor pero estoy seguro que se volverá mucho más poderoso que el otro

Hinata sonrió, sus brazos la hacían sentir… no estaba segura de qué pero le agradaba esa sensación, estando rodeada de aquellos fuertes brazos, acurrucarse en su pecho… apenas con aquel roce su cuerpo se emocionaba, y realmente él había despertado cosas que no experimento estando con Naruto. Arrebato mientras el continuaba besándola y recorriendo con sus manos su espalda, agitación de ser sujeta con firmeza, y pasión… sentía una fuerte atracción por ese hombre que cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban la pasión surgía queriéndolos consumir.

El chico siguió besándola ahora por su mejilla, hacia su oído y su cuello, había aprendido en unas pocas ocasiones como le gustaba eso a ella.

- Me encantas – le susurro haciéndola sentir escalofríos

Ella no podía evitar dejarse llevar por esos brazos, acercaba su cuerpo al de Neji, le gustaba sentir su calor, aspirar su aroma mientras él la besaba en todos los lugares correctos. Con aquel recorrido de besos era incapaz de detenerlo, él se abría paso por su piel casi rasgando las prendas que cubrían el camino de su cuello, su hombro, mientras bajaba a su regazo en busca de sus pechos. Hinata se perdía en la emoción que la embargaba, el calor crecía en ella, así como palpitaciones de excitación que comenzaban en su entrepierna.

La boda vendría pronto, sus vidas se unirían para siempre, solo de una cosa estaba seguro Neji, había conseguido todo lo que deseaba y más.

Las ropas eran despojadas con desesperación tanto de él como de ella, era un momento que había esperado y que por muchas circunstancias se había pospuesto, porque estaba consciente de a donde guiaban aquellos besos, un encuentro de cuerpos que deseaban desde aquel primer beso.

La respiración era agitada mientras Neji exploraba el terso cuerpo de la joven, lo besaba pero sobre todo la rozaba con fuerza, casi marcando con sus dedos la piel que recorría, las sensaciones se incrementaban, lo notaba en los suspiros de Hinata, quería hacerla sentir más que cualquiera, dejando constancia en su cuerpo de la pasión que en la por ella estaba envuelto.

Hinata se aferraba a su espalda ahora desnuda casi con desesperación, parecía que los dedos de él marcaban un camino electrizante, y ella por instinto hacía lo mismo. De un impulso, Neji tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama… fuerza… nunca imagino que su fuerza le atrajera tanto, siempre había sido tímida y un tanto recatada, pero se contagiaba del arrebato y la impaciencia con la que la tomaba.

Sus acciones, reflejadas en sus caricias y besos mutuos estaban empapadas de aquel arrebato que los poseía, buscando fusionarse en uno más allá de la piel. Con esa misma impaciencia la poseyó, todo ese poderío característico del chico fue transmitido a Hinata con aquella acción sintiendo una fricción placentera.

Ella se aferro aun con más fuerza, no por dolor sino porque no quería dejarlo ir… estaba consciente de que no quería dejarlo ir, por primera vez aquellas dudas que aun quedaban eran derretidas por el sudor de sus cuerpos, eliminadas por la fogosidad de aquel hombre, que aunque no estaba segura de amar si podía estar segura de la pasión que sentía por él…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **bueno, debo admitir que yo soy ferviente preferente del Naru/Hina, así que para mi la historia no acaba ahí, queda la pregunta ¿Qué pasa con Naruto después de que se va?, pues porque nunca existe un final final en una historia, aun falta (para los amantes de esta pareja como yo) el siguiente capitulo que vendría siendo un epilogo, acepto que me tardare un poquito porque lo quiero hacer con mucho cariño tal como este (o quizá un poquito más ^^)

También quiero aprovechar para hacer un comercial, la razón por la que luego me tardaba tanto es que para inspirarme me podía a ver videos o escenas de estas parejas, y de tanto ver me puse a editar videos con musica, les invito a verlos en mi pagina del youtube: .com/user/MarinSilivant donde hice uno dedicado para cada pareja ^^.

Y bueno, contestando casi los últimos reviews, gracias a todos por leer.

ETOLPLOW: perdona por la tardanza (muchos perdones T_T) pero es que casi iba escribiendo un párrafo y borrando la mitad, jeje, pero es que lo hacia con cariño y tratando de poner todo lo que quería expresar. Espero que este no sea tan confuso como el anterior pero a veces mis ideas van más rápido que mis manos, en esta ocasión si me puse con más detenimiento a leer y releer para que no se me escapara nada, espero te guste…

Mina: que te puedo decir, me gusta complacer a varios gustos, y como lo prometido es deuda este es el primer final, pero aun falta el otro para mi querido Naruto ^^… Me agrado escribir de Kiba, quizá más adelante también haga alguna con él, pero primero termino esta jejeje, saludos y gracias por tus comentarios.


	11. Capitulo 11: No existe el final

EPILOGO: NO EXISTE FINAL

Autora: Marin Silivant

Serie: Naruto

Claim: Neji/Hinata/Naruto

Advertencia: Lemon

Obviamente la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro simple entretenimiento… espero sus comentarios para continuar…

Como advertencia hay lenguaje provocativo, la lectura la dejo a consideración esto esta marcado para mayores ^^

Bueno este es el último capitulo que escribo de la historia, nuevamente regreso a la narración en primera persona con Hinata, espero que les guste

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

Despertar en aquel lugar me resulto extraño, además de incomodo, no tenia idea de donde estaba, que pasaba, o cuanto tiempo seguiría ahí, pero no podía hacer nada, había sido derrotada y ya no me quedaban energías, apenas solo para seguir viviendo… aunque hacia un tiempo me preguntaba que sentido tenia. Estando en aquella oscuridad, a espera de cualquier cambio en mi situación, me dio la oportunidad de pensar, porque lo primero que venia a mi mente no era mi marido como debería ser en los casos en que la vida corre peligro, sino aquel otro que había dejado ir…

Hacia tiempo habían regresado a mí las noches de insomnio, noches donde sentía un vacío en el pecho que me ahogaba, y esa prisión lo revivía sin saber si era de noche también… había cometido muchos errores y me los recordaba continuamente en esos momentos.

Naruto… cuantas veces había lanzado el deseo al viento para que regresaras… tarde me había dado cuenta de lo estúpida y cobarde de mi decisión, pero por más que lo desease con todo mi corazón sabía bien que el jamás regresaría y sobre todo, jamás me perdonaría.

Mi sentido de sobrevivencia me decía que no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, me obligo a prestar atención al entorno, mis manos estaban fuertemente atadas a mi espalda, mis piernas también y flexionadas en una incomoda posición, apenas con mi hombro adolorido podía sentir que estaba como en una caja, al menos algo así, muy baja para incorporarme y muy angosta para acostarme, lo que más me preguntaba era ¿Por qué no me habían matado?, ¿Qué más me esperaba además de ser secuestrada?

Me sentía cansada y me quede recargada tratando de olvidar el dolor físico que me habían causado, para mantenerme alerta recapitule en mi mente lo que había pasado… me habían atacado en mi propia casa, poco antes de desmayarme me di cuenta de que mi familia se había dado cuenta del ataque porque alcance a ver a Neji pelear por mi. Irónico, a pesar de todo él siempre mantendría su postura de protector, a pesar que él tanto como yo estábamos artos de ese matrimonio… a veces me parecía increíble que en algún tiempo había deseado tanto estar con él, tanto como para romperle el corazón a un hombre que me amaba.

El letargo me fue interrumpido bruscamente, la prisión en la que me encontraba fue lanzada con fuerza hacia el suelo y escuchaba un enfrentamiento, ¿Qué pasaba?, ¿me habrían encontrado ya?

- ¡Hinata!- escuche que me llamaban, la voz me resulto familia… ¿era Sakura?... – voy a abrirla.

Apenas me advirtió cuando una de las angostas paredes fue hecha añicos, no había modo de cubrirme pero ante el aviso solo cerré los ojos para protegerlos, el material era duro y trozos al romperlo me golpearon. La chica me jalo hacia fuera y abrazándome comenzamos a huir, apenas pude ver pero el equipo que me había rescatado había emboscado a mis captores. Sentí que el cansancio me estaba venciendo, quizá me había hecho ver visiones, pero mi corazón se detuvo al ver aquel cabello rubio…

La cabeza me dolía… me había desmayado… Por un momento tuve el impulso de incorporarme para saber donde estaba, pero rectifique, tenia la sensación de que ya todo estaba bien. Me encontraba en una cama y mi cuerpo ya no dolía tanto, apenas estaba algo aturdida y lentamente me levanté.

Estaba en una cabaña, solo hasta que camine hacia la puerta me di cuenta que vestía una bata, como la de los baños termales, ¿Dónde estaba? Y sobre todo, si había sido Sakura quien me había salvado ¿dónde estaba ella? Abrí la puerta con cuidado, asomándome primero, era una pequeña sala de estar y pude reconocer su cabello, ahí estaba ella, al parecer comiendo…

- ¿Regresaran hoy? – escuche que le preguntaban… hacia mucho que no escuchaba esa voz pero estaba casi segura que se trataba de Sasuke aunque no alcanzaba a verlo… si él estaba ahí era muy probable que…

- Depende de cómo se encuentra Hinata – contesto Sakura – aunque su padre me dijo que la esperaba de vuelta lo más pronto posible – trate de concentrarme en poner atención a su plática, aunque mi corazón estaba a la expectativa de escuchar su voz…

- A mí será a quien le toque lidiar con ese tonto y su humor por un buen rato

- No pensé que se pusiera así, incluso pensé que querría verla – escuche en la voz de ella un tono de preocupación que oprimo mi corazón

- No lo viste antes, cuantas veces no me dieron ganas de lanzarle un kunai, era patético verlo gimotear de ese modo, al menos ya no ha vuelto a eso

- ¿Pero ahora tratarla como si la odiara?, prácticamente me dijo que nos fuéramos de inmediato

- ¿y porque no?, después de lo que le hicieron

Ante el comentario de Sasuke la conversación pareció terminarse, me sentí abofeteada como nunca en mi vida… lo que él decía era verdad, era de imaginarse que terminaría odiándome… Regrese hacia la cama para recostarme, ¿Por qué me dolía tanto?, esa verdad ya la había aceptado, desde el momento en que me fui dando cuenta de mi error al elegir a Neji, desde ese momento supe que jamás recuperaría a Naruto, creí que lo había aceptado… pero aun así me dolía en el alma, me gire sobre mi costado y no pude evitar abrazarme y llorar, un llanto sordo que pensé que ya no tenia lágrimas para derramar… el llanto del amor perdido.

Debí dormirme nuevamente pues sentí la mano de Sakura moviendo mi hombro para despertarme, me llamo algunas veces y me costo trabajo abrir los ojos, por un momento pensé que había soñado todo eso, pero al parecer no era así.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto, busco mi brazo para revisar una herida que había estado ahí, yo no podía contestarle, o más bien no sabia que contestarle porque no estaba bien aunque mi cuerpo reflejara otra cosa – parece que has sanado bien, come algo y esperemos que recuperes energías para partir por la tarde…

- ¿Qué hora es? – fue lo único que pude pronunciar, ella se alejo para que me pudiera incorporar

- Casi medio día, en cuanto recuperes fuerzas podemos partir, si nos vamos después de la comida llegaremos fácilmente a la aldea antes de anochecer.

Un suspiro de ansiedad se me escapo, me levante y la seguí a donde antes la escuche hablar con Sasuke, solo estaba mi comida y me senté sin preguntar el por qué.

- ¿Hay alguien más aquí? – pregunte sabiendo la respuesta… - ¿Quién me rescato?

- bueno… - dudo un momento, aunque su titubeo no duro – mi equipo, solo que ya comieron y están descansando, ellos siempre están en misiones y entrenamiento… ya sabes – era claro que evitaba pronunciar sus nombres, pero todos sabían muy bien quienes eran su equipo… Sasuke y Naruto… - bueno, mandare una nota a la aldea para avisar que todo esta bien, tu familia esta preocupada…

Sakura salio de la habitación, pero me pareció que evitaba más preguntas de mi parte… era lógico… yo era la bruja que le había roto el corazón a su amigo… Comí por compromiso, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba aunque no quisiera… A pesar de soñar con aquella oportunidad de volver a verlo, apesar de saber que él terminaría odiándome, a pesar de saber todo eso no sabía qué hacer. Quería hablarle pero no sabía que le diría… ¿Qué me había dado cuenta de mi error?, ¿Qué lo que había sentido por Neji nunca llego a compararse con lo que sentí por él?, ¿Qué la pasión que me había confundido había terminado por acabarse?... todo eso era verdad pero me parecían palabras estúpidas, no había disculpa ni como remediar lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

La comida no me regreso las fuerzas, me mantuve sentada en aquella habitación preguntándome qué hacer… nuevamente como hacia años mi corazón estaba confuso y me preguntaba que hacer… En aquella ocasión me había dejado llevar por el compromiso, por lo que pensé que quería… un tanto por lo que los demás me decían que era mejor… ¿Qué me había traído?... nada… aunque era la decisión que en ese momento parecía ser la única, aun así no la aceptaba y me arrepentía de ella, quería verlo, era lo único que tenia claro. Con aquella decisión me levante en su busca.

En primer momento pensé que estaba en algún tipo de cabañas de descanso de aguas termales, pero no… era una cabaña y al parecer Sasuke y Naruto lo usaban como casa. No me aventure a entrar en las habitaciones, en cambio salí del lugar, estaba rodeado de boscosidad pero aquello no me importaba, físicamente estaba mucho mejor gracias a los cuidado de Sakura y utilice el byakugan para ver a mi alrededor, me concentre en buscarlo y no tarde en encontrarlo, estaba cerca del río y me movilice enseguida. No iba a permitirme acobardarme de nuevo, no sabía que iba a pasar pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

Antes de pensar nuevamente mis pasos, ya me encontraba a las orillas de aquel río donde él entrenaba, mejoraba su manejo del chackra, recordaba muy bien su técnica, la tuve cerca de mi la última vez que lo vi, había mejorado. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de mi presencia, apenas me miro y me dio la espalda, volviendo a su labor… no me dirigió palabra y yo no tenía ninguna para ofrecerle. Simplemente me quede ahí contemplándolo… cuantas ganas tenia de abrazarlo, lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla, que estúpida había sido…

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto en un tono frío sin mirarme

- yo… – titubee –… solo quería verte… – Se giro hacia mi, su mirada era sin emoción, un tanto indiferente pero sentía que se estaba controlando, extendió las manos mostrándose ante mi.

- Aquí estoy – dijo con ironía. Mi garganta quería soltar palabras, pero no existían, se hizo un silencio sepulcral entre nosotros y él comenzó a caminar hacia mí congelándome la circulación, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de mí, paso de largo y tomo una toalla que se encontraba en la orilla, se disponía a irse.

- Espera – tuve que decir, se volvió de nuevo a verme esperando atento que dijera algo -… yo… quisiera hablar contigo

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros – pude pronunciar al fin tragando saliva sintiendo que la garganta se me cerraría

Naruto lanzo una ligera exhalación de risa sin gracia desviando un poco la mirada al cielo, su mueca era de burla pero irónica

- ¿nosotros?, hace mucho que dejo de haber un "nosotros" entre tu y yo Hinata – esta vez no pudo hablar con indiferencia y frialdad, podía percibir el rencor en sus palabras

- e-es que no es así… jamás dejo de existir… – a ese punto ya no podía controlar las lágrimas y luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para hablar, él me miraba aun escéptico, entornando un poco los ojos pero no podía imaginarme lo que estaba pensando -… jamás te deje de amar…

Él volvió a desviar la mirada, respiraba pesadamente, como concentrándose en ello… aquella falta de expresión de su parte me dolía, él siempre había sido transparente en sus sentimientos y ahora no sabia que pensaba… intente volver a repetir mis palabras…

- ¡Y eso de que sirve! – interrumpió abruptamente, su miraba me acusaba y con toda razón – Esa respuesta la esperaba hace dos años y no pudiste dármela, tuvo que responder por ti tu marido, ¿ahora que quieres diciéndome esto?

- … quiero recuperar lo nuestro… - pronuncie con todas mis fuerzas

- ¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso ahora? – dijo nuevamente con burla irónica – yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti, huir contigo, dejar todo atrás… - la rabia volvía a sus palabras -… si me hubieras respondido que me amabas y hacías eso por compromiso, yo hubiera esperado y luchado para volverme Hokague para anular ese maldito matrimonio… ¿ahora me respondes?, ¿qué? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de él?

- ¡Se me merezco tu desprecio! – sentí que tenia que gritar o me ahogaría – pero es la verdad… jamás te he dejado de amar aunque sé que tal vez nunca me perdonaras, aun cuando acepté a Neji… aun después de todo esto… yo te amo, eres lo más importante para mi…

- disculpa si me resisto a creerlo – pronuncio duramente y se alejo…

¡Que estúpida!... me había dejado llevar por emociones que eran falsas…

Creí que el frenesí que había despertado Neji en mí se convertiría en un amor más fuerte que el que sentía por Naruto y había sido todo lo contrario… había olvidado en lo que siempre supe, que el amor era mucho más…

Me desplome llorando mientras me abrazaba… solo me tenía a mí para abrazarme…

Lo que tenía con Naruto iba más allá de lo físico… yo lo admiraba, lo respetaba, lo quería, lo cuidaba y él siempre me había correspondido, y lo de Neji… aunque había despertado muchas sensaciones en mí no había durado nada en comparación con Naruto… mi Naruto…

No tuve consciencia de cuanto tiempo me quede en el bosque, perdida en mí… reflexionando todo lo que no me había atrevido a aceptar… pensé que me había enamorado de Neji… sentía tanta pasión por él que creí que así de intenso seria el amor, pero no era así. La primera vez que estuve con él como mujer percibí toda su fogosidad y acepto que me gusto, pero después eso ya no había nada… si volví a tener relaciones con Neji fue buscando esa unión que pensé tendría con él, y siempre me quedaba vacía y más sola que nunca… La pasión no era nada sin amor.

En cambio, no evitaba recordar cada momento vivido junto a Naruto, cada conversación, cada gesto, cada atención que tenia conmigo donde me demostraba lo bien que me conocía, su preocupación y cuidado, su respeto, su interés porque yo mejorara… lo que compartimos, risas, incluso llanto… y todo eso me llenaba de emoción, revivir sus caricias cuando estuvimos juntos, aunque solo hayan sido dos veces, me recordaba lo que era amar y ser amada… aunque eso también me recordaba lo idiota y ciega que había sido para pensar que eso no era suficiente…

Había sido cobarde, dudé de nuestro amor y de mi misma, me falto fe para confiar en que de una u otra manera seguiríamos juntos, solo necesitaba ser fiel a mi decisión de que Naruto era el hombre de mi vida…

Tantas cosas en las que siempre había creído se me olvidaron en un momento de calentura que destruyo mi vida.

Regrese sin ganas a la cabaña, Sakura ya estaba buscándome y corrió hacia mi con preocupación.

- Hinata, se nos hará tarde para volver a la aldea – dijo reprendiéndome, se notaba molesta, mi intuición y su falta de preguntas por donde estaba me decían que sabía donde había estado.

- No… no puedo regresar hoy – me negué ante su mirada un tanto asombrada – me siento débil, déjame descansar otra noche

Sakura me miro evaluando, escéptica de mi excusa, pero era verdad, estaba cansada, cansada de luchar contra el pasado.

- Se porque lo haces, y no veo que puedas esperar algo de esto, Naruto…

- No es solo por él – interrumpí – No quiero regresar aun, estoy cansada, se que a fin de cuentas debo regresar pero quiero descansar un día de aquella farsa, déjame hacerlo – las lágrimas volvieron a descender por mi rostro, yo mejor que nadie sabia que con Naruto ya no había posibilidad pero aun así quería estar cerca de él aunque sea un tiempo más.

- Esta bien – acepto desviando la mirada – de todos modos él y Sasuke fueron asignados a otra misión y se irán mañana también

Ya no hubo más, camino regresando a la casa y yo la seguí después… Nuevamente se iría, ¿hacia eso por mí?, ¿por mí había estado evitando estar en la aldea que también era suya?, no era justo para él… Entre en mi habitación directamente, mi presencia no era bienvenida y no se las impondría más de lo necesario, a fin de cuentas ellos era amigos y yo era la bruja del cuento, su labor ya había sido cumplida rescatándome, más no era necesario atenderme.

Tome una ducha mientras ellos cenaban, el agua servia para tranquilizarme, la realidad me había golpeado y debía aceptarla… pasado pasado… alguna vez Kurenai sensei me dijo "Dependemos del ayer, pero somos dueños de nuestro mañana"…ya no podía haber nada peor, debía seguir adelante…

Aquella noche no podía dormir, el lugar estaba en silencio, si quería decir o hacer algo más debía ser en ese momento. Me levante con sigilo y salí buscando su habitación, me valí de mis habilidades para encontrarlo y abrí la puerta con cuidado, Naruto no se encontraba dormido, estaba sentado en su cama contemplando la noche desde su ventana. Entre por completo y volvió la mirada hacia mi al sentir mi presencia, no dijo nada y regreso su vista a las estrellas, cerré la puerta y que me quede unos segundos en esa posición antes de avanzar, ¿Qué más podría pasar entre nosotros ya?

- Gracias por no echarme de tu habitación – dije aun sin girarme – no es mucho lo que te quiero decir, solo… solo que quizá no tenga otra oportunidad de hacerlo – Naruto permaneció en silencio, me acerque, menos de lo que deseaba… - Se que tienes otra misión y que de hecho pediste al Hokague misiones dejos de la aldea y… - hasta ese momento miraba su silueta pero ya no pude hacerlo, baje la mirada – eso no es bueno… es tu aldea también y si es por mi procurare ser yo la que se vaya lejos, me alejare si es lo mejor… se que aunque ya te hayas olvidado de mí, mi presencia…

- No he podido hacerlo – dijo rompiendo su silencio, levante la vista pero él aun estaba absorto en algún lugar lejano – a pesar de todo no he podido… Cuando regreso a la aldea no soporto estar en mi casa porque aun siento tu calor ahí, no puedo ver a los camaradas porque me traen recuerdos de nosotros… ya ni siquiera el ramen me sabe bien porque solo recuerdo el último que me preparaste… - se giro hacia mi con ojos confundido – Y es peor cuando estoy lejos y me intriga que estarás haciendo… estoy estancado y no he podido salir de ello, ya nadie ha podido llegar a mi corazón… - note que desviaba su mirada hacia un lado como recordando… - aquello te lo di y me quede sin nada – dejo de mirarme nuevamente, era como si mirar la luz de la luna le tranquilizara y de alguna manera esa noche tenia el mismo efecto en mi…

Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, mi sentir estaba entremezclado con emoción y culpa… cuanto dolor es capaz de hacer alguien cuando se trata de amor… lo de Neji solo nos había traído desilusión a él y a mi, pero nada más, lo que paso con Naruto nos había traído gran pesar a los dos.

- Yo te amo – hable bajando la mirada – y lo seguiré haciendo… Aunque nunca regreses a mi lado, ni Neji ni nadie ha sido capaz de ocupar tu lugar… - me sentía con más convicción que nunca, volví a sentir el amor que sentía por Naruto al principio, amor que se conformaba con hacerlo a lo lejos, aunque él no me correspondiera – es mi decisión, te prometo y a mi misma que no lo volveré a dudar, porque lo que viví contigo ha sido lo mejor de mi vida… yo jamás volvería…

No pude terminar la oración… en un momento estaba hablando y al siguiente Naruto me había detenido con un beso… me sujetaba entre sus brazos fuertemente, casi como si me fuera a ir, pero jamás me iría si él no lo quería. Me abrace a él casi con desesperación, no podía creerlo… ¿estaba soñando?, no lo creía, sus manos en mi espalda eran tan reales como sus labios besando frenéticamente los míos, sedientos uno del otro… ya no había necesidad de palabras, ya no las había, solo… el momento para nosotros.

Naruto me sujeto con firmeza atrayendo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, no había necesidad porque yo me rozaba con ansias también, su ímpetu y su fuerza eran mayores pues tuve que caminar hacia atrás por su empuje… quede presa entre la pared y él, pero aquello hacia más deleitable su presión sobre mi. Supongo que él también lo consideraba pues comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo no podía resistirme a ello, sujetaba su cabello y nuca pidiéndole con mis caricias que no se detuviera, buscaba con mis manos su piel por la apertura del cuello de la camisa. De un golpe abrió la bata cruzada que llevaba, un jadeo de exaltación salio de mi sin pudor mientras mis ojos se dilataban, estaba perdiendo la respiración y comenzaba a jadear, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos y lo único que pude ver era deseo… adore esa mirada… no temía lo que fuera a pasar después, estaba con él y era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Imitando su iniciativa y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa jale fuera de él su playera, su torso me hechizó… me dio el tiempo de acariciarlo, de acercarme a él y besarlo, recorrerlo hacia la espalda con mis dedos mientras me abrazaba nuevamente de él, hacia figuras en su espalda presionando mis dedos contra su piel, lo besaba y no pude evitar recargar mi rostro contra aquel musculoso pecho, escuche sus latidos acelerados, su respiración que se entrecortaba como la mía… lo deseaba… lo deseaba como jamás lo había hecho, más de lo que llegue a desear a Neji.

Él me tomo de los hombros y me incorporo a besarlo nuevamente, la emoción hacia que lo apretara con fuerza, sus hombros, sus brazos… como si quisiera quedarme con una parte de su piel para mí.

La bata que me cubría había desaparecido dejando solo mi ropa interior, pero al igual que esa prenda las demás fueron quitadas del camino, el sujetador de un movimiento mientras que para quitar las pantys recorrió desde mi cintura hacia la pantorrilla dejándola caer, en aquella posición encontrándose ligadamente flexionado beso mi vientre y recorrió mis muslos con sus manos…que sensación aquella… las piernas me temblaban de excitación. Estaba extasiada y, por lo que podía apreciar, él también lo estaba, tomándome de la cintura nuevamente me alzo y atrajo hacia su cadera… me sujete con las piernas a cada uno de sus costados por instinto, Naruto no perdía oportunidad de besarme, nuevamente por el cuello y para decender por mi pecho me subió aun más usando la pared como soporte.

Cuanto deseaba sentirlo nuevamente… conectarme con él, porque no había vuelto a sentir esa misma conexión que me elevaba. Mis piernas fueron las culpables de bajar aquellos pantalones para dormir, ligeros que agradecía que había sido fácil quitarlos del camino. No recriminaba mi atrevimiento, en cambio termino el trabajo librándose de la última ropa, dejo que descendiera hacia él… podía sentir claramente su calor y el mío propio que se expandía desde la entrepierna… Casi con un solo movimiento su miembro ya estaba dentro de mí, exhale al momento y él también…

En seguida de eso su vaivén de caderas comenzó rítmicamente, me hacia jadear y yo no evitaba disimularlo, contraía mis propios músculos tratando de presionarlo dentro mío… el calor incrementaba, mientras continuaba acariciando su espalda sentía el sudor que expiraba…

- Te amo… - le susurre envueltos en aquel éxtasis – Naruto… mi Naruto…

El tiempo en aquel éxtasis me parecía insuficiente aunque no tenia consciencia de cuanto llevábamos en él… Naruto jadeo incontenible mientras sentía un calor diferente recorriéndome… Después de eso, aun prensada de su cuerpo, se acerco a besarme, no con tanto frenesí como al principio pero si con una enorme ternura…

- … yo jamás te he podido olvidar – comenzó a susurrarme – me hechizaste…aun te amo

No pude evitar que las lágrimas brotaran irreprimibles, mi corazón estaba tan lleno… y con sus palabras estaba desbordante de amor… no por el que Naruto sintiera por mí… sino por el que yo sentía por él. Me tomo en aquel abrazo y caímos en la cama… solo nos miramos… acaricie su mejilla mientras observaba atenta esos azules ojos, su furia había desparecido pero aun quedaba unos vestigios de confusión, lo comprendía porque yo también lo sentía… ¿Qué iba a pasar?... Tomo mi mano y la apretó en su rostro besándola, me miro un instante más antes de abrazarme y dormirnos de aquella manera…

Realmente no esperaba que las cosas se solucionaran, era muy complicado, pero me sentía bien al haberme librado por completo de la confusión e incertidumbre, nos habíamos sincerado en palabras y en cuerpo, y de lo único que estaba segura es que no importaba que pasara después, solo que lo amaba y que no lo dejaría de hacer.

Por más que hubiera deseado que esa noche fuese eterna, la mañana me regreso al mundo cotidiano, él ya no estaba pero ya no me entristeció eso, debía aceptarlo. Me prepare y salí con Sakura de regreso a la aldea, mi vida regresaba a lo de siempre pero no como antes, porque yo ya no era como antes, me había cansado de lamentarme la perdida y el sufrimiento, ahora solo había amor en mi corazón, sin esperanza porque al final me hacia sufrir, pero si con ilusión de que de una u otra manera nuestro amor continuaba.

Mantuve ese sentimiento a lo largo de los días, tratando a mi familia con cortesía, sin más rencores de a donde me habían orillado, porque no había culpas, y de haberlas era de todos. Por orden de mi padre había regresado a mi habitación con mi esposo, pero él nunca dormía ahí, y si lo hacia solo era para eso, para dormir, ya nada había entre nosotros porque como yo, él tampoco me amaba y se iba a los brazos de quien si lo hacia.

Una de esas noches donde mi marido era "infiel", por la ventana entro una sombra, al principio pensé que era Neji regresando, pero también debido a mi anterior captura no me di el lujo de confiarme, mire con atención y la ilusión se expandía en mi… mi rubio estaba ahí. Naruto sonrío, no tan despreocupadamente como en el pasado, pero sonreía con genuina emoción, se acerco a la cama donde yo estaba recostada y me beso sin permiso.

- Hola – dijo

- Hola – respondí tomando su rostro para comprobar que no estaba soñando – ¿regresaste?

- Mmm – ladeo la cabeza simulando burlonamente que meditaba – por ahora… por lo menos hasta que me convierta en Hokague o se muera tu marido… lo que suceda primero…

No le pedí más explicación, no las necesitaba, tampoco necesitaba que me dijera o prometiera sobre el futuro, porque nada estaba escrito y nada era seguro más que la muerte, por el momento estábamos juntos y lo único que podíamos hacer era procurar que así fuese… ¿cosas pasarían?, claro que si… pero por ahora el momento era de nosotros otra vez…

Fin de esta ocasión…

* * *

Hola, hola, por fin pude terminar todo lo que quería escribir, debo decir que aunque ambas parejas me gustan me inclino MUCHO más al Naru/Hina, y aunque algunas opiniones de externos me dijeron que ya era mucho que la perdonara nuestro rubio no seria historia de amor si no fuese así ^^

Gracias a todos por leer, los comentarios siempre inspiran y dan ánimos para terminar cuando las musas se dan sus vacaciones. Muchas gracias y…

Respondiendo los últimos comentarios:

ETOLPLOW: gracias por tus elogios, espero que este otro final te gustara tanto o más que el otro, debo admitir que me inspiro más cuando se trata de Naruto ^^. Espero que leas alguna de mis otras historias y yo me daré una vuelta por tu pagina, gracias por seguirme y saludos.

KYUUBI: Bueno, creo que aun me falta un poco más para ser dramática. Respeto tu opinión sobre los finales pero a mi parecer siempre pueden surgir más cosas, además de que ya me leí algunos tuyos y también tus finales están OoO… jejeje, pero bueno, cada quien su gusto.

Espere hasta este final para la conclusión sobre el amor y la pasión, conclusión que tuvo solo hasta conocer las dos partes de la moneda, porque ella no tiene (como yo) el librito del arte de amar que te da una idea ^o^. ah y respondiendo a tu pregunta de la edad ya estoy por el cuarto de siglo T_T…

Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu opinión, es bueno conocer de terceros la perspectiva diferente de las cosas. Gracias y espero nos sigamos leyendo.

Lenna: Espero que este haya cubierto tus expectativas o aun más, las haya rebasado, confesare que me emocione mucho con el final así que seguramente habrá algún error de dedo XP… en fin, gracias por tus comentarios y de Naru/hina también escribí una cortita que se llama Fantasía, por si gustas darle una vuelta, bueno… saludos ^^


End file.
